Veinte años Dos minutos
by Senshivisa
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo. ¿Puede un amor cambiar tú vida, tú presente tú futuro y...¿Tú pasado? ¡Lean y Comenten! Cap. Final Serena y Darien
1. Dos Minutos

**

* * *

****Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**

**Veinte años…Dos minutos**

♠ **Dos Minutos **♠

**

* * *

**

Dio vuelta hacia el sendero entarimado y sintió de lleno las punzantes ráfagas provenientes de aquel bosque. Al ver cómo se movían las nubes pensó que no sería raro que más tarde hubiera ventisca, aunque hacia unos días que había iniciado la primavera. El invierno había sido largo y todos hablaban de lo mucho que ansiaban un clima calido. El no.

A él le gustaba más los finales del verano, cuando los cerezos comenzaban a desnudar sus ramas, provocando una hermosa lluvia de hojas. Bajo del auto y entro en aquella gran casa. Hacia tiempo que no regresaba a ella, pero ahora lo hacia por simple compromiso. Como siempre, los sirvientes de aquel lugar corrieron a ponerse a sus ordenes, y el como hacia en cualquier lugar, solo pidió una copa de vermú y se encerró en el despacho, no sin antes preguntar

**-¿Díganme…ya llego mi sobrino?**

**-Si Señor, esta en el desván**

**-¿Qué rayos hace en el desván?**

**- No lo sé Señor ¿Quiere que le llamemos?**

**-No. Solo avísenle que he llegado.- D**icho esto, cerró la puerta del lugar. Tomo asiento tras el escritorio y se quedo observando tras la ventana. De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y de una voz que le saludaba

**-Tío ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien.**-Dijo el sin voltear a ver al que le hablaba**.- ¿Tus hermanos?**

**-Arriba**

**-mmm ¿Y tú prometida?**

**-No tarda en llegar**

**-Eso espero. No quiero haber hecho este viaje para nada.**

**- Ella es muy puntual**

**-Más le vale. Recuerda que no soy paciente. **

**-No tío, no te preocupes, ella va a llegar.**

**-Esta bien. Ahora déjame solo.- **Dicho esto, aquel hombre salio dejando solo al que estaba tras el escritorio. Era extraño, el tío y sus sobrinos no se veían muchas veces, es más la única vez en que se veían era en navidad o para entregarle los resultados de sus estudios, pero ahora no era esa la ocasión, sino una más importante. Uno de sus sobrinos contraería nupcias, y el como cabeza de la familia, debía dar el "visto bueno" a la mujer que pretendían entrara en su familia.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del pueblo, -un pueblo con grandes casas estilo victorianas y donde hasta hace veinte años, antes de que comenzara la continua llegada de mudanzas y con ello nuevas familias y la urbanización del lugar; todos los vecinos se conocían entre si- dos mujeres entraban en uno de los locales. Una tienda de antigüedades, en la que si no entrabas a comprar algo, si podías asistir para conversar animadamente con la dueña del lugar.

**-Hola.-**Dijo una de ellas saludando a la mujer tras el mostrador

**-Hola linda ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Bien. ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?**

**-Mira.-**Dijo ella mostrando una pequeña cajita musical pendiente de una cadena

**-¡Que linda!**

**-Si. Es muy linda, su historia dice que fue el regalo de un príncipe a su amada. Y que si lo sostienes en tú mano deseando con todo el corazón encontrar el verdadero amor, ella te llevara hasta el.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Si**

**-¿Tú que crees?**- Pregunto a la mujer que entro con ella en el lugar

**-Que tú ya no la necesitas.**

**-Eso es cierto. Pero será un estupendo regalo ¿no les parece?**

**-No creo que el sea de ese tipo de hombres**.-Dijo incrédula una de ellas

**-Me lo llevo.-**dijo ella viendo el reloj.- **¡Santo Cielo!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Voy a llegar tarde**

**-¿Pues porque no le pides a la "cajita" que te lleve?**

**-Porque yo ya se donde esta mi verdadero amor.-**Dijo ella tomando aquel artefacto entre sus manos y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

**-Vaya. Siempre sale corriendo.-**Dijo la mujer tras el mostrador

**-Si. Solo que hoy más le vale llegar a tiempo**.-Dijo la otra viendo que aquella había dejado olvidado su bolso junto con su teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar.

Mientras tanto, en aquella enorme casa

**-Es hora.-**Dijo aquel hombre saliendo del estudio**.- ¿Dónde esta?**

**-NO tarda en llegar, tío, no desesperes**

**-Lo siento. Si no aparece en dos minutos me tendré que ir**

**-Pero…**

**-Lo siento. Si alguien no es lo suficientemente responsable como para llegar a tiempo a una reunión como esta, no merece que yo pierda mi tiempo esperando**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**-¡Rayos¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?-** Dijo la mujer que se acercaba al sendero que era anunciante de la proximidad de aquella casa**.-Como quisiera estar ahí.-**Dijo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía y presionaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel artefacto que había comprado minutos antes.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**-Dos minutos. Me voy.-**Dijo el hombre aquel

**-Pero tío…**

**-Nada. Te lo dije. Dos minutos y no apareció.**

**-Algo le habrá pasado. Pero la próxima vez…**

**-¿Cuál próxima vez? No habrá próxima vez.-**Dijo el y salio de la casa.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Aquella joven seguía corriendo, de pronto, comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y vio una profunda oscuridad

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Dijo para si misma deteniéndose y poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro, de pronto, escucho el sonido de un motor, dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía el sonido y pudo observar que un auto se aproximaba hacia ella a unos escasos metros. La asustada mujer no atino a hacer nada más que gritar y tapar su rostro con ambas manos.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**-¡Maldita sea¿Qué la habrá detenido?-**Decía aquel joven que daba vueltas de un lado para otro

**-Calma. Quizás se lo olvido.-**Dijo uno de los hombres que no hacían más que observarlo

**-No. Ella sabia que era hoy.-**Dijo exasperado

**-Bueno, tranquilízate. Te aseguro que habrá tenido un buen motivo para faltar. Y si no te calmas, vas a hacer surcos en el suelo.- **Dijo el otro

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**-¿Estoy bien?-**Dijo la mujer después de unos segundos y no haber sentido golpe o toque alguno. Quito las manos de su rostro y vio alrededor**.- ¿El auto? Tal vez me este volviendo loca.**-volvió a decir, después.- **¿Ese árbol estaba ahí?-**Dijo observando un enorme naranjo en la colindancia de la cerca. En ese momento, sintió que alguien tocaba a su hombro

**-¿Quién eres?-**Pregunto al hombre tras de ella

**-No. La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-yo…¡No¿Quién eres tú? Aquí no hay más hombres que la servidumbre y los dueños de la casa y te aseguro que tú no eres uno de ellos**

**-¿Ah no? Pues lamento informarte que en esta casa no hay más servidumbre que la recamarera y no hay más dueño que yo.**

**-¿tú nombre?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Cuál es tú nombre?**

* * *

_**Hola ¿Que tal?**_

_**Aqui me tienen de nuevo con otra historia. Espero sea de su agrado, y por lo mismo espero que me den su opinión sobre si sigo oh no con la misma.**_

_**Bueno, por el momento es todo, y como siempre, espero sus valiosos comentarios**_

_**Hasta pronto!!!!**_

**Senshivisa**♠


	2. ¿Locura?

**Veinte años…Dos minutos**

♠ **¿Locura? ♠**

* * *

**-¿tú invades mi propiedad y quieres que te diga mi nombre¿No crees que sea lo contrario?**

**- Aquí es Spring Lake ¿no es así?**

**-Pues si.**

**-Pues entonces tú no eres uno el propietario. El propietario de este lugar es mi novio y su familia. Y como al único miembro de la familia que no conozco es a su tío, y dudo mucho que tú lo seas, llego a la conclusión de que el invasor eres tú.**

**-¿Q-que? Estas absolutamente loca ¡vete de aquí!- **Dijo el halando a la mujer por el brazo

**-¡Momento! NO estoy loca. Vamos a calmarnos.-**Dijo ella

**-Esta bien**

**-Seguro que aquí es Spring Lake**

-**Si**

**-Y no puede haber otro Spring Lake por aquí?**

**-No. **

**-Es que…¿me habré equivocado? Posiblemente…el nunca me hablo sobre este árbol**

**-¿él?**

**-Si. Mi prometido.**

**-¿y que tiene que ver el en esto?**

**-Pues que se supone que hoy lo vería aquí.**

**-¿hoy?**

**-Si. Hoy 22 de…**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**-¿Seguro que le dijiste bien como llegar?**

**-Claro que si. **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Acabo de hablar con Mina.-**Dijo otro

**-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Solo que ella salio apresurada de la tienda de antigüedades. Se dirigía hacia acá.**

**-¿Qué la habrá detenido¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**-Pues más te vale que sea algo en verdad importante. De lo contrario…**

**-¿Qué¿El tío?**

**-Si. Sabes que es demasiado quisquilloso, para el la primera impresión es demasiado importante, y ahora, ella ya tiene un punto en contra.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-¿Segura que no ha venido para acá?**

**-No Mina. Ya te dije que no.-**Contesto la pelinegra

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto un hombre castaño

**-Serena no aparece y Mina me preguntaba si había venido para acá**

**-¿Ya la buscaron en Spring Lake? Hoy tenia que estar ahí**

**-Ese es el problema. No ha llegado**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Así es. No ha llegado y no la encontramos por ningún lado.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el sofá de una sala. La cegadora luz de las lámparas le lastimo la vista, gimió un poco y se incorporo. En el lugar flotaba el aroma fresco de la noche. Giro la cabeza a varios lados. Se dio cuenta de la majestuosidad del lugar. Una gran sala con cuadros colgados arriba de la chimenea de mármol. Lámparas y candelabros de plata, y una enorme escalera que parecía interminable. Llamo a quien fuera, pero no recibió contestación. Se incorporo y dirigió a la puerta. Cruzo el umbral y camino hasta perder las luces de aquel lugar. Llego a lo que posiblemente era el pueblo. Observo a todos lados, era demasiado extraño, ahí estaban algunos lugares que se le hacían conocidos, pero…no era así. Faltaban casas, oficinas, tiendas; pero sitios ahora estaban ocupados por una gran vegetación y nada más. De pronto, vio encendidas las luces de un lugar y se dirigió a el. Se asomo por la puerta de cristal, y pudo observar a la dueña tras el mostrador. Quedo pendiente de el aspecto del lugar por un momento, para después entrar en el.

**-¿Si?-**Dijo aquella tras el mostrador

**-¡Al fin alguien conocido!-**Dijo la que entraba

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Si. No sabes el día que he pasado. Llegue tarde y creo que ya se habian ido. Depues, un hombre loco me dijo que el dueño de Spring Lake. ¿Te imaginas? … esta loco. Aunque la verdad es que el me describió muy bien la casa y nunca hablo de un naranjo en la entrada…**

**-¿Él?-**Interrumpió la otra

**-¿Así que sigues con esa tonta idea?-**Dijo un hombre que llegaba con dos tazad de café en la mano

**-¿Tú? **

**-Si. ¡YO!**

**-Vaya. Pero que bien, así Setzuna te podrá decir que no estoy loca, y que el dueño de Spring Lake es mi prometido y su familia. ¿Verdad?-**Dijo girando su vista a la atónita mujer

**-¿Yo?-**Contesto aquella

**-Si. Anda, dile**

**-Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Es que yo no te conozco. NO de que estas hablando. **

**-¿Cómo que no me conoces¡Si esta mañana te compre ese artefacto, por eso es que llegue tarde!**

**-Lo siento pero…**

**-Setzuna…soy yo ¡Serena! Recuerdas ¿Serena? MI novio es el dueño de Spring Lake y nos conocimos en una fiesta que el dio.**

**-Lo lamento. En verdad lo lamento. Pero no se quien eres; no se que artefacto compraste, porque yo acabo de adquirir este lugar y tercero, no se quien sea tú prometido, pero lo que si, es que el único dueño de este lugar es el señor.-**Dijo señalando al hombre

**-¿Qué? No. Rayos… ¡creo que si estoy loca!**

**-Eso ya lo sabía. Pero más vale que te calmes, y no vuelvas a desmayarte**

**-¿desmayarme?**

**-Si. ¿No recuerdas?**

**-¿Qué debo recordar?**

**-Que te desmayaste. Después de que te dije que fecha es te desmayaste ¿ahora si?**

**- Fecha…s-si**

**-Bueno, ahora vas a dejar de decir que tú novio es el dueño de mi propiedad ¿no es así?**

**-Y-yo. ¡OH DIOS! No lo puedo creer…pero… ¿Cómo¡Veinte años!-**Dijo ella colocando la mano sobre su cabeza y después, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

**-oye ¿estas bien?-**Pregunto la mujer

**-Eh?**

**-¿estas bien?**

**-N-no. No estoy bien.-**Dijo ella con los ojos desorbitados, y después salio del lugar apresuradamente.

-¡**si que esta loca!-**Dijo el

**-Pobre muchacha…me parece que necesita ayuda**

**-¿Ayuda¡Claro! Esta loca**

**-No. No esta loca.-**Dijo ella y dio la vuelta al mostrador

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A buscarla.**

Momentos después, un auto se estacionaba en la proximidad de un mirador. Ahí estaba aquella mujer, peligrosamente sentada en la orilla del lugar. Se balanceaba hacia el frente y después hacia tras. La otra, bajo del auto y se fue acercando lentamente, con pasos firmes y cortos.

**-Estas loca Serena. ¡Despierta!-**Decía la otra en voz alta**.-Estas soñando…eso es. Solo es una pesadilla…-**De pronto, escucho el sonido de una rama al romperse en dos, y volteo rápidamente**.- ¿Quién es?-**Pregunto

**-Y-yo**

**-Ah! Setzuna. ¿También crees que estoy loca?**

**-No. Tal vez confundida.**

**-¿Confundida? Talvez sea cierto. ¡Tal vez este, loca confundida y viviendo una loca pesadilla!**

**-Tengo una duda**

**-¿Qué? **

**-¿Cómo sabes quien soy¿Cómo sabes de mi tienda de antigüedades?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Dime ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Nos conocimos en una recepción. Después yo comencé a frecuentar tú tienda de antigüedades…**

**-Sabes…es demasiado extraño**

**-¿Por qué¿Me vas a decir que no vas a recepciones?**

**-NO. Por que nadie sabe que ese lugar lo compre para una tienda de antigüedades. Nadie**

**-bueno…tal vez no este tan loca ¿no crees?**

**-Dime… ¿tienes donde quedarte?**

**-Creo que no. Al parecer mis amigas y su familia todavía no llegan al pueblo**

**-¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo?**

**-¿Contigo?**

**-Si**

**-Pero si no me conoces…**

**-Pero al parecer tú si a mi.**

**-Tienes razón.**

**-Bueno…vamos.-**Dijo la otra y ambas subieron al auto. Tiempo después, en la sala de un departamento ubicado en la planta alta de un local.

**-¿Cómo¿A caso tú también estas loca?-**Se escuchaba del otro lado del auricular

**-Sabes que no**

**-¿entonces como se te ocurrió llevarla contigo?**

**-Necesita ayuda**

**-Oye, la mujer esta loca ¿ahora pretendes poner un hospital psiquiátrico?**

**-No seas tan paranoico. Además, no esta loca. Solo algo confundido. Además, hay algo en ella que me hace tenerle confianza.**

**-¿confianza?**

**-Si.**

**-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras. Solo recuerda que si algo pasa…**

**-Ya lo se. **

**-"ya lo se". Solo espero que sea así. Cuídate.**

* * *

**¡_Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta historia, que desde hace algun tiempo rondaba en mi cabeza, ahora, solo espero que sea digna de contar con su lectura. Ahora bien, agradezcamos a quienes se han tomado un poco de su valioso tiempo, para dejar sus igualmente, valiosisimos comentarios_**

**_Moon-Chiba: oye ¿eres telepata o algo por el estilo? Porque me has descrito todas las ideas que rondan en mi cabeza. Espero que este capitulo sea de tú agrado, y asi mismo, merecedor de tús comentarios._**

**_SaIlOr-DuLcE: Que bien que te amociono el capitulo anterior, espero este haya logrado lo mismo, y de igual forma, siga siendo a tú parecer, digna de tú lectura. Como siempre, no sobra decir que espero tú comentario del presente._**

**_---Bond007---: Me parece magnifico que hayas tomado de inmediato la tematica central de esta. Claro que tiene que ver con el viaje en el tiempo, solo espero poder seguir con la trama que ronda en mi cabeza. ¡gracias!_**

**_salome: Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tú agrado, y que al mismo tiempo, esta historia siga siendo digna de tú lectura. No sobra decir, que estare esperando con ansias tú comentario._**

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Mil gracias por tús comentarios. Espero que con este capitulo, se vayan despejando algunas de tús dudas. Asi mismo, espero haya sido de tú agrado, cosa que se, que si es asi, me lo haras saber y si no, de igual forma._**

**_Jacky:Bueno, amiga mia, espero que con este capitulo te siga siendo interesante esta historia. Y no es que no entiendas, si no que yo, no me doy a entender, ya sebes ¿no?, soy presa de varios "lapsus Mensus", pero bueno, espero que eso me sirva y ayude, para seguir contando con tú compañia en esta historia (aunque sea repetitiva, ESPERO TÚ COMENTARIO)_**

**_Hasta pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	3. Alturas

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Alturas ♠**

* * *

**-Tenemos que hablar contigo.-**Dijo aquel dirigiéndose al hombre que entraba apresuradamente

**-NO puedo. Tengo que visitar otros lugares.-**Dijo aquel sin reparar en quien le hablaba

**-¿Lugares?**

**-Si. A otros amigos….-**Dijo aquel deteniéndose al pie de los escalones

**-¿ya comiste?**

**-NO. No he tenido tiempo…**

**-¡esto no puede seguir así!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchas. Ya son cuatro días en los que apenas te vemos, no comes, no duermes, te la pasas manejando y buscando en cualquier lugar que haya podido visitar**

**-¿No entienden? No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada**

**-¡Pero es que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer! Nosotros ya le buscamos por todas partes, ahora debes dejarlo a la policía.**

**-¿La policía?**

**-Si**

**-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer mientras la policía la encuentra? suponiendo que la están buscando**

**-Tienes mucho que hacer…bastante trabajo en la oficina**

**-No. No pienso alejarme de aquí hasta que aparezca…**

**-Pero…-**dijo aquel guardando un pequeño silencio.-**Ella no tiene porque venir aquí, ni siquiera conocía el lugar. ¿No crees que de regresar o aparecer lo haría en la ciudad?**

**-¿EN la ciudad?**

**-Si. Después de todo es allá donde gira toda su vida, al igual que la tuya**

**-NO. Ella dijo que nos veríamos aquí, y aquí le esperare. Ella siempre cumple. Así que no me moveré de este lugar hasta encontrarla.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-¿No crees que es algo precipitado?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si, bueno…hace cuatro días que la conoces, vive contigo y ahora le das trabajo ¿no crees que deberías esperar a saber quien es?**

**-Bueno, se que no es un asesino, tampoco una ladrona y no creo que sea miembro activo de alguna mafia…**

**-Estoy hablando en serio**

**-Yo también. Y más vale que dejes la paranoia. Serena es una buena chica**

**-¿Serena?**

**-Si. Ese es su nombre.**

**-Bueno…no esta tan mal**

**-No. Y preferiría que le trataras bien en los próximos días**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque ella será la encargada de llevarte los objetos y muebles que faltan**

**-¿Cómo¿Por qué?**

**-Porque yo me tengo que ausentar. **

**-¿tienes problemas?**

**-Nada que no pueda resolver por mi misma.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada. YA te dije que no es nada. Así que no te preocupes, y procura portarte amable con Serena ¿de acuerdo?**

**-No prometo nada. Pero lo intentare.**

Medio día, el automóvil se adentra en aquel camino empedrado que dirige a la enorme mansión aquella. Bajo del vehiculo y después de pensarlo por unos momentos, decidió tocar a la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo una mujer de ondulados cabellos largos y negros, que la veía igual de sorprendida

**-…eh.-**dijo aquella**.-Disculpe esta el señor…**

**-¿Usted es quien trae los muebles de parte de la Srita. Setzuna?**-Interrumpió la otra

**-Si. **

**-Permítame por favor…-**Dijo aquella, regresando al interior de la casa. Minutos después, la puerta volvía a abrirse

**-No eres puntual…Has llegado dos minutos tarde.-**Dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba en el umbral.-**NO debería recibirte**

**-¿?...pues…por mi no hay problema. Si gusta puede esperar a que llegue Setzuna y ella le haga la entrega. Solo que tendrá que esperar dos semanas…-**Dijo la mujer un tanto sarcástica y dio la vuelta para volver a subir al auto

**-Espera. NO he dicho que te vayas**.-

**-¿Entonces?-**Respondió ella. En ese momento, la pelinegra les interrumpió

**-Disculpe Señor**.-Dijo.-**Me retiro**

**-¿retirarte¿A dónde?**

**-Disculpé, si no lo recuerda hoy es mi día libre y…**

**-Lo siento. Pero hay que acomodar lo que trajo…la señorita.-**Contesto el

**-Pero es que Señor, yo ya tenia planeado mi día…**

**- Que pena. Si terminas pronto podrás irte.**

**-Eh…disculpe.-**interrumpid la otra.-**Si me permite, yo le podría ayudar, así ella disfrutara su día y usted no tendrá que preocuparse por las cosas**

**-¿Usted?**

**-Si. No tengo nada que hacer, así que podría hacerlo** **aquí.**

**-No lo se.-**Dijo el observando a las dos mujeres por unos segundos.-**De acuerdo. Vete. Que la Señorita me ayude. **

**-¡Gracias señor¡Gracias Señorita…!**

**-Serena. Llámame Serena.-**Dijo aquella guiñando un ojo a la otra. Después, la pelinegra se retiro**.-¿Empezamos?-**Pregunto, a lo que aquel asintió. Después, comenzaron a bajar del vehiculo algunas lámparas, candelabros y pequeñas figuras de porcelana y marfil. Habiendo terminado, aquellos se encontraban en la cocina bebiendo un poco de te helado

-¿**Por qué miras tanto al reloj?**

**-…nada…**

**-…Me voy.-**dijo ella poniéndose de pie**.-Parece que ya terminamos, solo falta aquel tapete, pero lo puedes hacer tú solo.-**continuo y se dirigió a la salida.

**-¿regresaras a casa de Setzuna?**

**-Si. ¿A dónde más iría?-**Dijo.-**Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro. El pueblo esta lejos y no quiero llegar más tarde.-**Volvió a decir, y se dirigió al auto, subió en el, intento, una, dos, tres veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta**.- ¡Oye!-**Grito desde la ventanilla del auto al hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.**-¡Ayúdame!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Empuja**

**-¿Como¡No!**

**-Anda.-**Dijo ella saliendo del automóvil

**-No. **

**-…entonces permíteme el teléfono**

**-¿para que?**

**-Para llamar a algún mecánico.-**Dijo ella llegando de nuevo hasta el

**-…Esta bien.-**Dijo el, dirigiendo la mano a la perilla de la puerta.**- ¡Que?-**Dijo

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Se ha cerrado!**

**-¿Cerrado¿Y las llaves?**

**-Están dentro**

**-Rayos….esto si es suerte. ¿Hay otra entrada?**

**-No. La puerta trasera también esta cerrada**

**-¿Cerrada?-**Dijo Serena, para después, retirarse un poco e inspeccionar la casa, de pronto**.- ¡Ya esta!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Arriba, la ventana.-**Dijo ella señalando la única ventana que se encontraba abierta, para después dirigirle una insinuante mirada al hombre aquel

**-¿Qué¡No…Ni creas que voy a subir ahí!-**Dijo el

**-¡Valiente hombre!-**Dijo ella y después se dirigió a una parte de la casa, que tenia alguna especie de enredaderas.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Voy a subir.-**Dijo ella que bajo la mirada de aquel, comenzó trepando poco a poco, con esfuerzo, hasta que llego a la ventana. Minutos después, la puerta era abierta por la mujer.

**-¿Por qué subiste? -**Decía el mientras ella tomaba el auricular del teléfono

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Por qué crees¡Por subir ahí!**

**-Bueno, de no ser así, todavía estaríamos fuera, esperando a que alguien apareciera, además de subir tú, te habrías roto "tú real cuello" y que haríamos-**No bien dijo esto, cuando escucharon un ruido, antes de que aquel pudiera decir algo, ella salio a averiguar.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto el saliendo tras ella

**-¡Mira!-**Señalo

**-¿Un gato?**

**-Pobre, hay que bajarlo**

**-Bajarlo…lo haré yo**

**-¿tú?**

**-Si. No soy un cobarde como piensas**

**-Yo no he dicho….-**Respondió ella, sin terminar la frase, ya que aquel estaba trepando por el árbol. Con rapidez y agilidad tomo al felino entre sus manos, y lo arrojo a los brazos de la rubia.

**-¡vamos, baja!-** Grito ella

**-…ya voy…-**Dijo aquel mientras veía como el suelo se acercaba y se alejaba de el. De pronto, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y…

**-¡hey¡Despierta!.-**Decía la rubia al hombre tirando en el suelo, inconsciente.**- ¡rayos¿Por qué a mí?**

Abrió los ojos, la noche había caído ya. Se encontraba en su habitación¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía. Solo que un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de si y el simple hecho de respirar le producía un esfuerzo inconcebible. La puerta entre abierta, por donde se escuchaba algunas voces

**-¿y bien?**

**-Dos costillas rotas y el brazo luxado**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si. Tendrá que guardar reposo por algún tiempo, y no debe hacer esfuerzo alguno. Estos son los medicamentos, aquí están las indicaciones**

**-esta bien. Se las entregare a Luna cuando regrese**

**-¿Dónde fue?**

**-No se. Me pareció que era su día de descanso**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si**

**-Esto si es un problema jovencita. Luna no regresara dentro de una semana**

**-¡¿Cómo?!**

**-Si. El "día" de descanso de Luna, es por una semana**

**-NO puede ser. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

**-Me temo que usted tendrá que hacerse cargo mientras ella regresa.**

**-Pero…¿no hay nadie más que lo pueda hacer? Un amigo, un familiar**

**-¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?**

**-¿Eh?...No…Estoy de paso**

**-Eso explica que no sepa nada.**

**-¿Qué tendría que saber?**

**-Que el no tiene más amigos o personas cercanas que Setzuna o Luna**

**-Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Tengo que cuidar la tienda!**

**-Pues lo siento. Tendrá que quedarse aquí. Además, que nadie querrá ayudarle…aunque le pague**

**-¡Vaya! Esto si es un problema…**

**-No se preocupe, yo vendré a verle diario. Por el momento, no se olvide de los medicamentos. Los puede adquirir en la farmacia del pueblo.**

**-… ¿Puede hacerme un favor?**

**-Claro**

**-Necesito un mecánico. El auto se descompuso y no tengo como regresar al pueblo**

**-Bien. Mañana temprano le tendrá aquí.-**Dijo el hombre.-Ahora me despido. Nos veremos mañana…

**-Serena.**

**-Muy bien Serena. Y descuide, el parece un ogro, pero no lo es.-**Dijo y salio del lugar con el maletín en mano. El **Dr. Tokugawa**, admirado galeno, era un hombre de vestir sencillo, amable y cordial en su trato. Era el único que comprendía y por lo mismo, el único que podía "controlar" al dueño de la casa aquella. Le conoció desde pequeño, y ayudo a formarlo como hombre, tanto que aquel, le consideraba como su padre. Vivía solo, no tenia familia y su única pasión, era la de ejercer su labor como medico. Buen consejero y hombre de gran reputación por los alrededores.

**-¿has despertado?**

**-¿Qué paso?-**Pregunto aquel en la cama

**-¿Porqué no lo dijiste?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que le tienes miedo a las alturas.**

**-Eso no…**

**-Ya. No discutamos ¿quieres? Ahora tienes que descansar, no hacer esfuerzo alguno y…obedecerme**

**-¿Qué? No. Yo estoy bien… ¡agh!-**se quejo

**-¿Ves? Y si vamos a estar juntos por una semana, más vale que te controles…oye ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-¿yo?**

**-"No, yo"**

**-Tú? Serena ¿no es así?**

**-ASi que sabes mi nombre. Si. No esta mal**

**-Que bien, gracias por tú aprobación. Pero no me has dicho como te llamas**

**-…Chiba…Darien Chiba**

**-¿Darien Chiba? No esta mal.-**Respondió ella con una pequeña mueca en su rostro

**-¿Por qué dices que estaremos juntos una semana?**

**-Porque seré tú enfermera. Según me han informado, las únicas personas que pueden hacerlo no están, así que yo te cuidare.**

**-¿Mi enfermera¡Vaya!, Trepas casas, salvas gatos, eres enfermera ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estas loca?**

**-si**

**-¿si?**

**-Si. Me han dicho loca, entrometida, infantil y varias cosas más. Siempre me lo dicen…todos…menos él…**

**-¿él?**

**-Si. Mi prometido**

**-Pues estará loso igual que tú**

**-Tal vez. ¿Quién lo sabe?**

**-Eres muy extraña**

**-¿yo¿Por que?**

**-Si. Llegas aquí diciendo que esta es la casa de tú prometido, después dices que vienes de otro tiempo, y ahora estas aquí cuidando de mi. No te interesa lo que digan, y eres una inconciente**

**-Pues tú no eres Don Perfección ¿sabias? En dos minutos he descubierto que eres un hombre solitario, que siempre quiere tener la razón, y que aparenta ser un cara dura, pero lo cierto es que te interesan los demás, aunque no lo demuestres y además, no te gusta mostrar tus debilidades**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿Cómo lo se? Solo con verte, y observar tus acciones. Por ejemplo, si me hubieras dicho de tú fobia por las alturas, esto no habría pasado.**

**-En verdad estas loca**

**-Lo sé. Pero ahora, debes descansar, y yo dormir.**-Dijo ella y salio de la habitación. Bajo a la enorme sala y se tendió en uno de los grandes sillones, mientras los rayos de la luna inundaban el lugar. A la mañana siguiente, el calor de la primavera entraba con los primeros rayos del sol, mientras los cantos de gorriones se escuchaban tras el enorme ventanal aquel. El pelinegro, abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró, fue que el felino por el cual había tenido que subir al árbol aquel, se encontraba durmiendo a su costado. Trato de quitarlo, pero los vendajes y la férula se lo impidieron, después, escucho el motor de un auto que se adentraba a su propiedad.

**-¿Tú eres Serena?-**Pregunto el hombre que bajaba del auto

**-Si…¿tú eres…?**

**-Perdón, soy Haruka, el mecánico. El Dr.** **Tokugawa me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda**

**-Si. El auto se averió**

**-Bueno, veamos que tiene este "pequeño".- Dijo y comenzó a revisarlo.-Disculpa ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?**

**-NO. ¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno, no te había visto antes, y …**

**-¿y?**

**-Bueno, estas cuidando a…**

**-¿Darien?**

**-Si. Es un tipo algo especial**

**-Eso dicen**

**-Lo iras descubriendo poco a poco. En verdad te compadezco, yo no estaría aquí. Esta bastante loco**

**-Ja, el dice lo mismo de mi**

**-Podría ser. Yo no lo soporto por mucho tiempo.**

**-¿es tú amigo?**

**-No. Solo nos conocemos de hace tiempo. Incompatibilidad de caracteres**

**-No es muy popular ¿verdad?**

**-No. NO mucho.-**En ese momento, se escuchó el llamado del hombre aquel, que ocupaba su charla.

**-Permíteme. El deber llama.-**Dijo la rubia dejando al hombre y entrando a la casa. Cuando subió, se encontró con que el pequeño felino estaba sobre el torso del encamado, lamiendo su cara y el otro tratando de quitarlo de encima, sin éxito.

**-No crei que te gustaran los animales.-**Dijo ella acercándose y quitando al felino

**-¿gustarme¡Los odio¡Llévatelo de aquí!**

**-¡Oye! Esa no es la forma de tratar a tus visitantes ¿verdad?.-**Dijo mirando al animalito

**-¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo aquí?**

**-¿YO? Ella fue quien se metió. Yo no la había visto de anoche**.-Dijo la otra

**-Ja. Dime ¿Qué es ese ruido allá afuera?**

**-El mecánico. Esta reparando el auto**

**-¿Es ese tonto de Haruka?**

**-S-si**

**-¿Qué hace ese aquí¡Dile que se vaya!**

**-Tranquilízate. El no se ira porque esta reparando mi auto y además. Ahora, soy yo quien da las ordenes**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Y tranquilízate. Yo tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo estar escuchando tus regaños.-**Dijo y soltó al felino de entre sus manos, que volvió a subir a la cama, junto al hombre

**-¡Oye¡Llévate este animal de aquí¡Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

**_Y como siempre_**

**_Hola de nuevo ¿como se encuentran¿Que tal les pinta el año? Espero bien. Antes que nada y despues de todo, felicidades. Ahora bien, como ya es costumbre en su servidora, agradecer enormemente que lean la presente._**

**_Agradeciendo a:_**

**_SaIlOr-DuLcE: Amiga mia, "molto grazie" por tu comentario, perfecto que se hayan despejado algunas dudas. Esperemos que con el presente, se cree el mismo efecto y pueda seguir contando con tú siempre valioso y esperado comentario._**

**_marinlucero chiba: Amiga mia, celebro que esta historia sea de tú agrado. Y claro que tienes razón, espero y con este, se hayan despejado tús dudas con respecto a quien es el misterioso hombre que ocupara nuestra historia. Como siempre, gracias mil por tús comentarios y sobre todo, por tú apoyo, ayuda e ideas._**

**_Moon-Chiba: Bueno, creeme, ni yo me entiendo. Pero esperemos con el presente, ahora si lo entendamos ambas -dos jeje. Gracias como siempre, y estare en espera del siguiente_**

**_JACKY: Bueno, tanto asi como mensa, mensa, lo que se dice mensa...dejemoslo en despistadas ¿no crees? Y amiga mia, a todas tús preguntas, la respuesta es SI. Ahora, espero este te agrade, y por lo mismo, estare esperando tú comentario._**

**_A.Sailor-divinorum: Amiga mia, claro, estan locas las historias ¿no dicen que todo se parece a su dueño? ( en este caso autor), pero sea, estare esperando tú comentario, (anque se que no eres afecta a ellos), se agradece inmensamente tú apoyo._**

**_ross : Si no fuera porque se que la historia es mia, y que no la he escrito antes, diria que ya la habias leido con anterioridad. Espero siga siendo de tú agrado, y al mismo tiempo, esperando estare tú comentario._**

**_serenalucy: Amiga ¿que puedo decir? Solo gracias, y más gracias por tú siempre gratos comentarios, gracias por los animos, y espero no defraudarte. Ahora bien, espero que con este capitulo, las dudas se vayan despejando (oh surgan otras jj). Sea pues, estare en espera del respectivo ¿eh?_**

****

**_Y como siempre a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta loca historia, gracias mil_**

**_Nos veremos pronto_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	4. Reunión

**Veinte años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Reunión ♠**

* * *

Más rápido que un chasquido, han pasado los días. Una semana difícil para aquellos tres, si, contando con la presencia de aquel felino, que ya había formado su cuartel en la terraza de la habitación del hombre. Así pues, Luna, regreso a sus labores, y al mismo tiempo, relevo a la rubia que ya había llegado al colmo de la desesperación. Ha no ser por algunas charlas improvistas, aquella semana hubiera sido un verdadero infierno. Siendo así, la rubia regreso al hogar de su benefactora.

**-Buen Día.-**dijo aquel entrando en el local

**-¡Darien, querido¿Cómo estas?-**pregunto la mujer tras el mostrador

**-…bien Setsuna. Gracias**

**-Dime ¿necesitas algo¿En que puedo ayudar?**

**-Eh…necesito hablar….-**dijo en el momento en que la rubia aparecía con una caja en brazos.**-…¡contigo!**

**-¿eh?-**Dijo la mujer al sentirse aludida**.-¿conmigo?**

**-Si. **

**-Pe-pero…yo…**

**-Ve Serena, yo terminare.-**Dijo Setsuna

**-Pero…**

-**vamos ¿no escuchas?-**Dijo aquel en la puerta

**-Si. Ya escuche.-**Dijo y salio delante de el

**-Ah…Setsuna.-**replico aquel

**-¿si?**

**-No tardara.-**Dijo y salio al encuentro de aquella mujer que le esperaba fuera. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y después, la condujo a una pequeña cafetería con mesas fuera. Bajo la mirada de escrutinio de los que pasaban por el lugar y de los propios, tomaron asiento y pidieron alguna bebida.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**hablo la rubia

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-"No tardara" y ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo¿me robe algo?**

**-No**

**-¿entonces?**

**-Calma. En primera, solo estoy siguiendo tú consejo**

**-¿mi consejo?**

**-Si. Dijiste que no mostrara interés y… ¿Cómo¡Ah si! Darle celos…**

**-¿Qué? Si lo dije, pero ¡No conmigo¿Qué te crees¡No quiero que me corra de su casa por que a su "eterno enamorado", se le ocurrió usarme como cebo!**

**-Calma, no volverá a suceder…**

**-Eso espero. Aun no se como regresar a "mi tiempo" y no quiero pasar lo que me reste en descubrirlo en la calle**

**-Bueno…si te corre siempre puedes ir a mi casa.**

**-¿Tú casa? Si claro¿para que me arrojes todas las lámparas y jarrones sobre la cabeza? NO, gracias.**

**-Lo admito, fue un error. Me exaspere…pero tú tuviste la culpa**

**-…¿eso es lo querias decirme?**

**-…Aquí todos me consideran un problemático…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Yo, que he pasado toda mi vida evitando los problemas. Creen que soy un ogro…y he siempre he tratado de no meterme en problemas con nadie. Por eso no visito el pueblo…también dicen que soy un tacaño**

**-¿y…?**

**-Dime…Tú, con lo extraña que eres y el echo de que no me conoces ¿en verdad soy así?**

**-¿extraña? "gracias por el cumplido"**

**-Dime…en ¿verdad lo soy?**

**-Pues…no se todo, o nada sobre ti. Pero creo saber lo que no eres, y no eres lo que dicen…**

**-¿en verdad?**

**-Bueno…creo que en algún lugar, en el fondo de tú ser, hay una buena persona…solo es cuestión de descubrirlo**

**-Gracias…por tú valoración.-**dijo este y después de un corto silencio**.-Serán las fiestas del pueblo…cada año un miembro de la comunidad da una cena para dar inicio a las festividades…**

**-¿si? Que interesante…tal vez me inviten ¿no crees?**

**-…este año lo haré yo…**

**-¿tú? Pues… ¿Qué bien¿No?**

**-Si y he decidido, que tú la organices**

**-¿Qué?-**Dijo aquella con un grito que causo el silencio de todos alrededor

**-¡Oye! Silencio.-**dijo aquel observando alrededor

**-pero… ¿Por qué yo?**

**-Bueno, me pareciste la indicada… ¿sabes organizar reuniones no?**

**-Pues si…pero… ¿Cuándo?**

**-Tres días, a partir de hoy**

**-¿Cómo? Esta loco. NO. ¿Por qué lo dices hasta hoy?**

**-Porque no te había visto, y no tenia pensado hacerlo. Ayer lo decidí.**

**-pero…es imposible**

**-Estas aquí ¿no es cierto?**

**-Si…pero…**

**-Es posible entonces. Te espero en Spring Lake.-**Dijo, tomo el ultimo trago de su bebida y subió en aquel deportivo negro, que le esperaba**.-No tardes, no hay mucho tiempo…-**Dijo guiñando un ojo y alejándose de el lugar.

Horas más tarde, aquel enorme lugar, era invadido por gente que entraba y salía del mismo. Autos iban y venían. Aquella casa era un movimiento en general. Aquel, por su parte, sentado en la terraza de su habitación, observaba aquel movimiento de gente. De pronto, algo no le pareció debido y bajo tan rápido como pudo.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto Serena al notarlo

**-el ¿Qué hace aquí?-**Dijo este señalando al rubio que llegaba en una camioneta con algunas cajas.

**-El me ayudara. Necesitamos luz ¿no?**

**-Si…pero..**

**-Nada. Si vas a reclamar cada que aparezca alguien que no te agrada, no terminaremos nunca.**

**-…yo**

**-Nada. Tú no te preocupes de nada. Es más, hasnos un favor. Quédate en tu recamara y descansa ¿quieres?-**dijo y dio la vuelta dejando perplejo al hombre.

**-vaya¿en que momento se me ocurrió esto?-**dijo para si mismo, y después, noto que aquel pequeño felino, se refugiaba en sus pies.- **¿Qué¿A ti también te desterraron?-** por toda respuesta, aquel obtuvo un maullido.-**Esta bien. Vamos.-**dijo y avanzo hacia las escaleras, seguido por el felino. ASi, pues, transcurrió el resto del día y el siguiente.

La tarde se había apoderado del lugar, el cielo, era adornado por los rayos del sol, que hacia entrega de la noche a la blanca luna. Alguien toco a la puerta, aquella, no con mucho entusiasmo abrió.

**-¿Cómo estas?**

**-Cansada, muerta…**

**-…toma.-dijo entregando un paquete**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Bueno… ¿no pensaras bajar así?**

**-Pero…**

**-Te veré abajo. Si algo sale mal, te culpare.-**Dijo y salio.

Las luces brillaban en un gran esplendor. Bajo las carpas, las mesas habían sido dispuestas y ataviadas para la ocasión. Candelabros que se conjugaban con las violetas y jazmines que avivaban cada uno de los rincones de aquel enorme jardín. Al fondo, junto al tablado colocado para la ocasión, la orquesta deleitaba con las notas de "Piano", a los invitados que llegaban.

**-Al parecer, se ha esmerado en esta reunión.**-decía uno de los invitados a otro

-**Así es. Pero creo que se lo debemos a esa joven que esta viviendo con Setsuna. Fue ella quien se ocupo de todo**

**-¿en verdad?**

**-Si. Es una buena persona, en verdad no se que hace ayudando a este….**

En otra parte del lugar

**-Permíteme felicitarte, la reunión se esta desarrollando con éxito**

**-Si pero…**

**-No es a el a quien debe felicitar.-**interrumpió el rubio que se unía a los otros dos hombres.-**Dr. Tokugawa, a quien debe felicitar, es a Serena**

**-¿serena?**

**-Si.-**respondió el pelinegro**.-Ella se encargo de todo**

En ese momento, todos hicieron un gran silencio, solo la orquesta seguía tocando. Acercándose a aquellos hombres, aprecio la rubia mujer, con un delicado vestido en plata, que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros. Su rostro, maquillado delicadamente, creando una naturalidad envidiable.

**-Disculpa, me parece que el sol se ha puesto más temprano el día de hoy.**

**-Serena.-**Dijo el pelinegro**.-Arreglaste todo esto, para influir positivamente con mis vecinos, pero ahora, has robado toda la atención**

**-Yo…no fue mi intención**.-respondió aquella un tanto ruborizada

**-Serena…-**interrumpió el medico.- **Estos caballeros me han informado que es a usted a quien debemos el éxito de la presente. Permítame felicitarle.-** dijo y ofreció una reverencia a la mujer.

**-Yo…gracias.-**Respondió aquella.

Momentos después, todos los invitados degustaban de las deliciosas viandas que eran servidas por los atentos meseros.

**-es extraño.-**dijo uno de los comensales.-**Si mal no recuerdo, desde hace bastante tiempo que Spring Lake no era testigo de estas reuniones**

**-Asi es**

**-¿a que se debe¿Eh Darien¿De pronto piensas en convertirte en el miembro más honorable del lugar oh acaso esperas algún favor?**

**-…Diamante…Black… ¿verdad? Al parecer sigues siendo el mismo calculador y cínico de la región.-**contesto aquel

**-El mismo. Empresario y dueño de la mitad de los negocios del pueblo. Para ser exacto**

**-Millonario ¿no es así?**

**-Si, pero aun no nos has dicho, el porque decidiste dejar tú barrera y unirte a la vida social del pueblo ¿oh es acaso que ya te sientes tan solo y vulnerable que necesitas mostrar tú existencia y generosidad dando esta fiesta?**

**- ¿lo dices tú? Quien solamente viene a recibir las ganancias? Tú, que tampoco sufres la "vida social" de este lugar?**

**-Es cierto. Pero debemos admitir que hay cierta superioridad. A mi no es a quien consideran un ermitaño, amargado y…**

**-No creo.-**interrumpió Serena poniéndose de pie.- **No creo que el no frecuentar a la comunidad sea un delito ¿oh si?, y tampoco creo que sea "señal de decadencia" el tratar de convivir con los miembros del lugar, después de todo, quienes han etiquetado son ellos…y no es necesaria una razón… ¿no estas de acuerdo Darien?**

**-Ciertamente**

**-bueno…debo admitir que hace bastante tiempo no había una… "charla" tan excitante como esta.-**Dijo Tokugawa

**-¡Cierto, cierto!-** Dijeron los demás

**-Una noche especial para iniciar festividades.-**Añadió Setsuna

**-¡por nuestro anfitrión!-**Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie y levantando una copa.- ¡**Por una magnifica velada y porque las relaciones entre todos los vecinos de esta comunidad, sean prosperas y duraderas¡por Darien!**

**-"¡Por Darien!".-**Contestaron los demás. Este, haciendo un movimiento, se puso de pie…

**- y en esta noche especial, quisiera seguir una vieja tradición europea…un baile…después de la cena.-**dijo y ofreció su mano a la mujer frente a el. Esta, quedo perpleja ante tal invitación y ante la sorpresa de todos los invitados. Uno de los meseros, retiro la silla, mientras Darien avanzaba. Esta, después de titubear un poco, avanzo, hasta encontrarse con aquel que la esperaba.

**-Darien…la noche ha ido muy bien. No queremos que todo se arruine ¿verdad?-**Dijo aquella mientras era conducida por el hombre al tablado

**-Yo soy quien manda ahora.**-dijo aquel

**-Pero…debo decirte que hace mucho que no bailo …y**

**-Yo te guío.** –Dijo y con un ademán, la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Las notas de "noche a noche" comenzaron a inundar el lugar

**-Quiero que me prometas algo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que siempre me dirás lo que piensas…como con Diamante**

**-Siempre lo he hecho.-**Dijo y continuaron danzando. Poco a poco, la pista se vio poblada por parejas mientras, que Serena y Darien, reían vivamente, bajo la escrutiñadora mirada del **Dr. Tokugawa y Setsuna**

**-Debo decir, que te vez…muy …atractiva…muy bien**

**-¿en verdad?**

**-Si, bueno, el vestido lo hace casi todo**

**-Ah…¿debo agradecer el cumplido?-**en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos

**-¿me permites?**

**-¡Que?**

**-Si. Bailar con esta encantadora dama.-**dijo y tomo la mano de la rubia**.-Diamante Black a sus órdenes**

**-Ah…es gratificante encontrarse con un caballero.-**Dijo esta viendo al pelinegro**.- ¿nos disculpas?-**añadió y continuo el baile con el peliplateado

**-… ¿no sabia que bailaras?-**dijo alguien al pelinegro que se servia otra copa de vino

**-Setsuna…si. Hace tiempo que no lo hacia**

**-mmm parece que… te han robado a tú pareja**

**-¿robado¿Serena?**

**-Si**

**-No. Sabes que yo no tengo espacio para nadie más que**

**-¿en serio?**

**-Si. No dudes de mí. **

**-De ti no. De tú corazón.-**Añadió la mujer mientras aquella reunión se desarrollaba espléndidamente

* * *

**_Hola amigos!!!_**

****

**_Si, hace algun tiempo que no actualizaba, pero heme aqui de "novo", espero pues, este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, agradeciendo a los dioses que ustedes me favorescan con su lectura y sus siempre esperados y valiosos comentarios_**

**_Gracias, entonces a:_**

**_marinlucero chiba: Gracias amiga por la ayuda. Ciertamente, sin tú apoyo mi cerebrito trabajaria más lento de lo acostumbrado. Por lo mismo, epero seguir contando con tú "compañia"._**

**_A.Salvia-divinorum.: Sea pues!!! Celebro que sigais leyendo estas locas historias. Estare en espera del respectivo ¿de acuerdo?_**

**_Jacky : Claro que nos favorece más! Y por lo mismo, agradeciendo que el capitulo haya sido de tú agrado. Espero y el presente de un igual resultado, y pueda seguir contando con vuestros comentarios._**

**_Moon-Chiba: Celebro entonces que sigas leyendo. Y a tú pregunta ¿ a caso sera...? te digo que si. Por cierto, tú me mandas 10, yo te mando 100 saludos. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tú agrado._**

**_serenalucy: Esperemos que con el presente se vayan despejando, de lo contrario, no os preocupeis¿que más puede pasar que os lo explique en linea? Sea, etonces, esperare el respectivo._**

**_SaIlOr-DuLcE: Magnifico que sigais leyendo esta historia, por lo mismo, agradesco que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero y el presente logre lo mismo, y pueda contar con vuestros comentarios. Ahora, en lo que respecta a la extencion del capitulo, te juro que hago lo que puedo. Solo que al parecer, no puedo mucho jejeje._**

**_Usako Suyi: Pues desde la hermana Republica de México, agradesco a vos tú comentarios. Tratare de hacer algunos tantos cuantos capitulos y al mismo tiempo, seguir contando con los respectivos._**

**_Ah...se me olvidaba, por si a alguien le interesa, los "temas" que su servidora nombro, en este capitulo "Piano" y "Noche a Noche", son obras del compositor Bebu Silvetti._**

**_Ahora si, como siempre_**

**_Hasta Pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa ♠_**


	5. T A N G O

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **T A N G O** ♠

* * *

**-¿Asistente?**

**- Acabo de reintegrarme a los negocios y no tengo un asistente. Con el resultado de la reunión, parece que lo haces bien. Diste una buena impresión, y yo necesito alguien así.**

**-Eso fue un golpe de suerte. Tú y yo no congeniamos**

**-Es cierto, pero también lo es que los viajes de Setzuna son más cortos, y tú ya no tendrías porque ayudarle. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Me tome la libertad de hablar con Setzuna**

**-¿le dijiste que me despidiera?**

**-NO precisamente. Solo le di algunas ideas…por cierto ¿sabes a donde va en cada viaje?**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**-Pero…**

**-Si. Yo la vi, pero no tengo idea de donde este ahora…de eso ya hace un mes ¿en verdad no saben donde esta?**

**-NO. La última vez que la vieron fue saliendo de este lugar.**

**-Lo repito, no tengo idea…pero seguramente se encuentra bien**

**-¿Qué¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Porque las malas noticias llegan más pronto. Si algo le hubiera sucedido ya lo sabrían ¿no crees?**

**-No lo se. Es tan extraño todo esto, desaparece sin dejar rastro…Setsuna… ¿en verdad no tienes alguna idea?**

**-Claro que no Rey. Claro que no.-**dijo la mujer viendo fijamente en un gran espejo, colocado al frente del lugar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**-Oye, no soy tú espía… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?**

**-…Cuando te mudas…**

**-¿mudarme¿A dónde?**

**-A Spring Lake¿Dónde más?**

**-Pero…tengo que esperar a Setsuna…para decirle…además no he aceptado y…**

**-No te preocupes…ya lo hice por ti…tienes que estar cerca, no puedo estar buscando a mi asistente por todo el pueblo ¿verdad?**

**-¿?**

**-NO me mires así. NO sabemos cuanto tarde en regresar Setsuna…se lo comente antes de irse y acepto encantada. Además…este es un pueblo fantasma en estas fechas. **

**-Pero-Pero**

**-Nada. Esta decidido. No hagas esperar al chofer.-**dijo y salio del lugar

**-¿chofer?-**dijo aquella saliendo tras el

**-Si. Empaca tus cosas…bueno no creo que tengas muchas ¿oh si?-**dijo y abordo aquel convertible, mientras un hombre esperaba a la puerta de otro lujoso auto.

Algunos días después en el despacho de aquella enorme casa

-**Trajeron esto.-**Dijo aquella entrando en el lugar, con un sobre en mano

**-¿Qué es?-**dijo el que estaba tras el escritorio.

**-NO lo se**

**-Pues léelo y me dices-contesto el otro mientras continuaba escribiendo en algunos papeles. La rubia lo observo un poco molesta y después abrió el sobre. Le dio lectura y después**

**-Una invitación a la reunión anual de empresarios de la región**

**-Tirala. No iremos**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿No escuchas? NO iré. Hay cosas más importantes que adular a todos los ricos empresarios y a sus tontas esposas. No lo haré, es solo una perdida de tiempo, para saber quien gano que, o quien perdió que.**

**-Iras**

**-¿no escuchaste?**

**-Te digo que iras. Si lo que pretendes es dar una buena impresión, iras a esa reunión, saludara a algunos hombres, besaras la mano de sus esposas, y después de beber una copa de champagne regresaras a tú "interesantísima vida"**

**-¿Quién te crees¿Por qué haría eso?**

**-Porque necesitas buenas relaciones para levantar tus negocios ¿cierto?**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Bueno, es mi deber saberlo ¿no soy tú asistente?**

**-Ya te había dicho que estas loca?**

**-Déjame pensarlo…Si. Pero no me importa…así que más vale que te apresures.**

**-¿para que?**

**-Hay que comprarte un Smoking o prefieres un tuxedo?**

**-¿Qué? NO, ya dije que no y no habrá poder humano que me obligue!**

El olor a flores y aquella exquisita música hacen marco para que aquella sea una noche inolvidable. De los lujosísimos automóviles, descienden distinguidos caballeros, acompañados por exquisitas damas, con luengos abrigos y vestidos exquisitos.

**-Solo una hora ¿cierto?**

**-Claro. Sabes que se hace lo que tú decides.-**Dijo aquella mujer, cuyos rubios cabellos, hacían una exquisita combinación con aquel vestido negro, que daba a la vista un generoso escote en la espalda. Segundos más tarde, estos dos, entraban en el lugar, aquel, se detuvo al ver todo ese mundo de gente.

**-Darien…-**Dijo uno de ellos.-**NO crei verte aquí… ¿suponia que no soportabas las multitudes?**

**-Pues ya vez, te equivocaste**

**-…Veo que tú compañía es exquisita. Señorita.-**dijo besando la mano de la mujer

**-Diamante…-**respondió aquella**.-Es un gusto volver a verle**

-**El gusto es completamente mió**

**-Si nos permites.**-interrumpió y tomando del brazo a la mujer la dirigió a una de las mesas.

**-¿Qué te pasa? **

**-Nada, solo que no pienso pasar la hora, escuchando la voz de ese tipo**

**-…bueno, entonces…relaciónate, mezclate**

**-¿Qué?**

**-a eso venimos. A hacer relaciones publicas…anda ve**

**-NO. NO lo hare**

**-Si que eres quisquilloso**

**-Y tú entrometida**

**-Si. Pero quien necesita ayuda, eres tú no yo.-**En ese momento, el hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado y la rubia se percato de la presencia de una mujer que se acercaba hacia ellos.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Ann. En cualquier reunión, su única intención es lograr algo conmigo**

**-¿y eso te molesta?**

**-…**

**-Interpretare tú silencio**

**-Darien ¡querido! No creí verte aquí. Hace tiempo que no aparecías en este tipo de reuniones**

**-Si Ann. También me alegro de verte**

**-Para celebrarlo, que te parece si me invitas a…**

**-Eh...lo siento. Esta noche vengo acompañado, no seria cortes **

**-No creo que una pieza de baile…**

**-Después querida ¿te parece?**

**-De acuerdo, estaré esperando.-Dijo y se alejo de la mesa viendo duramente a la otra mujer**

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Esto ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?**

**-Por que…vienes conmigo**

**-NO. No es así. Tú, vienes conmigo **

**-¡Vaya¡por que no vas a bailar oh a conocer gente y me dejas tranquilo?**

**-mmm ¿y tú que harás?**

**-NO lo se y no es tú problema**

**-…¿vas a bailar con esa joven?**

**-NO**

**-¿con otra?**

**-NO**

**-¿Por qué no? Ve, tal vez bailando tango encuentres a tú ideal…**

**-NO, ya te dije que no**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-NO me gusta el tango¿contenta?  
-NO.**

**-¿?**

**-No he conocido a nadie que no le agrade el tango…por que serias tú la primera?**

**-NO lo se. Pero dejame en paz ¿quieres?  
-Ya lo tengo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-NO sabes bailar tango**

**-¿Qué¡estas loca!**

**-NO. NO sabes bailar tango….jaja…no digo que me sorprenda…es de esperarse**

**-¡de acuerdo no se bailar tango¿contenta?**

**-NO…vamos**

**-¿Qué¿A dónde?**

**-A bailar…¡yo te enseñare!**

**-¿Qué? NO**

**-Anda, te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios totalmente gratis. Tómalo como una…inversión**

**-¿trueque?**

**-Si. Yo te enseño y podrás bailar con todas las mujeres que se acerquen a ti oh con….Setsuna **

**-Pero…no, si me equivoco…**

**-Vuelves a empezar, tan fácil como eso.**

**-No yo…**

**-Esucha, tú no eres Al Pacino, yo no soy Gabriell Anwar, así que nadie espera algo de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- **Dicho esto, aquel la vio con un poco de recelo y después, se levanto

**-Pero no hay nadie más bailando.-**Dijo mientras aquella le ofrecía su mano

**-NO, pero ya lo habrá.-**dijo esta y lo guió a la cercana pista de baile. Ya al centro de la pista, aquella lo tomo de una mano y la coloco a la altura de su rostro, la otra, la puso sobre el hombro, este, a su vez la tomo por la cintura

**-NO.-**dijo ella y subió la mano del hombre.-**Así es mejor. Ahora, tú pie izquierdo primero ¿de acuerdo?- **Por toda respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada incrédula

**_CORRIENTES 3 – 4 – 8 _**&

_**SEGUNDO PISO ASCENSOR**_

**-Ahora.-**dijo ella y comenzó a guiar al hombre.

_**NO HAY PORTERO NI VECINOS**_

_**ADENTRO COCKTAIL Y AMOR**_

De pronto, no se escuchaba más que algunos murmullos y la música de la orquesta. Todos centraron su atención en aquella pareja

_**PISO QUE PUSO MAPLE**_

_**PIANO, ESTERA Y VELADOR**_

_**UN TELEFON QUE CONTESTA**_

_**UNA VITROLA QUE LLORA…**_

_**VIEJOS TANGOS DE MI FLOR**_

_**Y UN GATO DE PORCELANA **_

_**PA' QUE NO MAULLARA AMOR.**_

**-Por favor…-**decía aquel al sentir la proximidad de aquel cuerpo**.- Terminemos ¿quieres?**

**-NO. La pieza aun no termina.-**Dijo y ahora ella era quien camina contra el

_**Y TODO A MEDIA LUZ**_

_**A QUE ES UN EMBRUJO EL AMOR**_

_**A MEDA LUZ LOS BESOS**_

_**A MEDIA LUZ LOS DOS.**_

_**Y TODO A MEDIA LUZ**_

_**CREPUSCULO INTERIOR**_

_**QUE SUAVE TERCIOPELO**_

_**LA MEDIA LUZ DE AMOR.**_

**-Ahora, yo girare.-**añadió ella_.-_**No te sueltes.-**seseparo y giro "enrollándose" contra el, después, tomo el otro brazo e hizo lo mismo. Después, continuo obligando al joven a moverse.-**NO, el torso no.-**dijo.-**Lo primordial aquí son los pies.-**Con destreza, fue guiando al hombre y este, dejo ser. Nadie se imaginaba que aquella, era la primera vez que bailaba tango. Ciertamente, tenía una buena maestra.

_**JUNCAL 11 – 24**_

_**TELEFONEA SIN TEMOR**_

_**DE TARDE TE CON MASITAS**_

_**DE NOCHE TANGO Y CANTOR**_

_**LOS DOMINGOS DE DANZANTES**_

_**LOS LUNES DESOLACIÓN**_

**-El final.-**dijo ella y con maestría, y suaves movimientos, coloco su pierna sobre la de el quedando en una perfecta línea perpendicular

_**HAY DE TODO EN LA CASITA**_

_**ALMOHADONES Y DIVANES**_

_**COMO EN BOTICA COCO**_

_**ALFOMBRAS QUE NO HACEN RUIDO**_

_**Y MESA PUESTA AL AMOR**_

La música termino, y aquellos dos, fueron aplaudidos y ovacionados por todos los presentes.

**-¿lo vez? No era tan difícil ¿cierto?**

**-Pues…siempre lo vi así..-dijo el otro mientras tomaba un poco de aire**

**-Bueno, eso es para las exhibiciones. El Tango es sencillo como la vida, nada más.**

**-vaya….dime ¿Quién es esa…Gabriell Anwar?**

**-Es una…lo descubrirás en unos años.-**Dijo y camino delante de el. De pronto, fueron "requeridos" por todos aquellos, a quienes habían deleitado con su baile.

Las señoras, corrieron a preguntar quien era ella, que hacia _¿podía darles clases?_ El por su parte, ovacionado, _"simplemente maravilloso" ¿desde cuando bailas tango¿es tú novia? "una exquisita danza". _Así pues, la velada continua, y aquella hora, se convirtió en toda la noche.

Viendo tras la venta de una habitación ubicada en el primer piso de aquella enorme casa, el pelinegro tarareaba aquella melodía que le traía recuerdos de la noche anterior

**-¿tarareando?**

**-¿eh..? Doctor…si. Parece que si…-**ante tal respuesta, aquel hombre le dirigió una mirada de alarma.-**Por alarmante que le parezca Doctor, empiezo a sentirme vivo.**

**-Bien…ah decir verdad no creí que fueras a esa reunión. Tal vez te traería recuerdos no gratos**

**-Si, pero lo cierto es que me divertí. Incluso bailando**

**-¿y como se comporto Serena ante toda la sociedad.**

**-Encantadora. Absolutamente encantadora. Creo que jamás olvidare, como me guió por esa pista…como si yo fuera…**

**-¿Su prometido?**

**-NO, no como su prometido. Como su amigo**

**-¿amigo?**

**-Si. ¿Por qué actúa así?**

**-¿yo?**

**-Si. Le parece inconcebible que pueda tener una amiga**

**-NO. Pero si mal no recuerdo, tú relación con las mujeres es nula. A no ser por Setsuna…**

**-Setsuna….es otra cuestión… ¿Qué le preocupa doctor?**

**-Pues…sinceramente, me parece precipitado que apenas conociendo a esta joven, la hayas escogido como tú asistente, y más que eso, la hayas traído a vivir aquí…Si no me equivoco, dijiste que no te agradaba ¿cierto?**

**-Si, pero he rectificado. Es cierto que es algo extraña y…pero me simpatiza**

**-Solo como amiga**

**-Si. Solo como amiga.-**dijo este, mientras veía en aquel inmenso jardín, a aquella rubia, que con una manguera en la mano, corria tras Luna, mojada completamente.

* * *

****

**_& Tango: "A media luz " Aut._****_: Donato/Lenzi_**

**_Bueno amigos, Como siempre y antes que nada, HOLA!!!_**

**_Bien pues, aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de esta historia, y para no hacerla de emocion, espero que les haya agradado y al mismo tiempo, seguir contando con vuestros siempre, siempre gratos comentarios. En vista de lo cual, desde la hermana republica de San Andrés de las Tunas, les agradece a:_**

_**serenalucy: Mi querida amiga, espero, en los proximos capitulos, contando el presente, se aclaren vuestras dudas, pero si no es asi, siempre nos podemos encontrar ¿cierto?, y de igual forma, agradezco tu apoyo. Y no te olvides que espero vuestro punto de vista de "aquel asunto" ¿de acuerdo?. Saludos, abrazos y...todo lo que termine en "os"...**_

_**marinlucero chiba: Amiga mia ¿que mas digo que no diga siempre?, sea entonces, la presente, un GRACIAS en infinito y una invitacion a que sigas leyendo mis locas y pobres historias. **_

_**Usako-Suyi¡Bien entonces!, que te diviertas, es seña, de que no lo hago tan mal ¿oh si? al menos te desprendo una risa. Y yo al ligual que vos, con una sonrisa, espero vuesto comentario, no sin antes esperar, que todo sea como debe ser en vuestra vida ¿de acuerdo patoja? y que los GK iluminen vuestro dia a dia.**_

_**lady¿genial? Genial que lo sigas leyendo. Y como al cliente lo que pida¿oh no?. Sea entonces, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios y charlas.**_

_**SaIlOr-DuLcE: Como siempre, celebro que siga siendo de vuestro agrado. En mismo son, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Respecto a tú duda, digamos que es una especie de "fijacion". Ahora, sinceramente, agradezco tú comentarios hacia la forma de tu servidora en plasmar sus locas ideas, de igual forma, no sobra decir, que vieniendo de vos, es algo que nunca se imagino.**_

_**Moon-Chiba: Mi estimada y nunca bien ponderada amiga, el que sigas leyendo, ya es un "triunfo", por lo mismo, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Ahora bien, yo te mando "n", numero de saludos. ¿vale? asi ya no entramos en detalles. **_

_**Serena54¿Loco? NO, LOQUISIMO, lo se, todo se parece a su...autor. Y sin ser repetitiva, celebro y conmemoro, el que esta historia te tenga intrigada, eso quiere decir, que seguire contando con tú compañia y comentarios.**_

_**Vale, como siempre, **_

_**Hasta Pronto**_

**_♠ Senshivisa♠_**


	6. H É R O E

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Héroe ♠**

(&) "_**El día que me quieras**_

_**Endulzara sus cuerdas**_

_**El pájaro cantor**_

_**Florecerá la vida**_

_**No existirá el dolor"**_

**-¿Otra copa?**

**-No. No acostumbro más de una**

**-No… ¿y de que te ha servido esa costumbre?**

**-…no lo se**

**-mmm. Supongo que una pueblerina sin mundo, no debe beber más**

**-Pueb… ¡sirve!-**dijo colocando la copa frente.-**Te mostrare que tan pueblerina soy**

**-Veamos entonces…-**respondió el otro sirviendo aquel licor para que esta, lo tomara de un solo trago. Así pues, pasaron los minutos y cinco botellas de aquel brandí.

**-Sabes…-**dijo aquella y un tanto mareada**.-Necesito-necesito ir al tocador…jajaja…**

**-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?**

**-que…nunca, he encontrado al tocador…jejeje, ahí no hay nadie que toque nada jajaja.-**dijo y se puso de pie

**-Cuidado!-**dijo el .-**Te acompaño**.-y se pudo de pie

**-NO. Jamás…yo…iré…sola. ¿A caso crees que estoy ebria?**

**-…**

**-Tal vez…ahora regreso…**-dijo y avanzo, giro de nuevo.-**No te muevas… ¿entendido? NO te muevas**.-y se alejo trastabillando un poco

**-¿tal vez?-**dijo el para si mismo, mientras veía como se alejaba aquella.

Llego al fin a aquel lugar. Quedo viendo en ningún particular y dispuesta estaba a entrar, cuando topo con una persona

**-Perdón, perdón.-**dijo esta con los ojos entrecerrados

**-La culpa fue… mía… ¿Serena?**

**-AH? –**dijo esta viendo al hombre**.-…Diamante…¿cierto?**

**-Si…pero ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si, solo iba a…no recuerdo…creo que…será mejor que regrese.**-dijo dando vuelta, pero aquel la tomo por la mano

**-NO, porque tanta prisa…¿Qué le parece si tú y yo vamos a un lugar menos concurrido?**

**-Ah…creo que…Darien se molestaría…-**dijo moviendo las manos,

**-Yo creo que no…además, tu yo podemos divertirnos mucho**.-dijo y la sorpresivamente la beso, aquella, con los ojos abierto cual plato, lo separo y paso el brazo por la boca

**-¿esta ebrio?**

**-No, pero tú si linda**.-dijo y la volvió a abrazar, aquellos dos se centraron en un forcejeo, de pronto, aquella sintió como la arrebataban de aquellos brazos y veía como aquel caía al suelo

**-¿Qué te pasa estupido?-**grito aquel desde el suelo

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti¿Por qué la no la dejas en paz?**

**-No te interesa, ella no es nada tuyo!-**dijo este poniéndose de pie

**-¿Quién lo dice?**

**-YO**-dijo este yéndose sobre el pelinegro de nuevo. Ya en el suelo, le dio algunos golpes, Serena, al ver esto, se le fue encima al otro y lo aprisiono por el cuello, este, con fuerza, logro que le soltera y cayera tras, para continuar golpeando al otro. Serena se puso de pie, en ese momento, un hombre aparecía por el pasillo con un guitarra

**-¿me la presta?-** dijo a lo que este, la entrego, ella, caminando de un lado para otro, y llegando hasta los hombres, con toda sus fuerzas, rompió el instrumento en la cabeza del peliplateado. Este quedo sorprendido y después callo al suelo.

**-No es bueno tomar de más**.-decía esta orgullosa, Darien la vio un momento, se levanto y la tomo de la mano, caminando rápidamente

**-Espera…-**le dijo aquella.-**espera…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-La guitarra…paga la guitarra**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Paga la guitarra!**

**-Pero…-**en ese momento aquel joven, con los restos del instrumento se acercaba

**-Ahí esta…págale.-**El la quedo viendo por unos segundos, saco la cartera y algunos billetes. Se los entrego al joven y después volvió a tomar a la mareada mujer de la mano. Abrió la puerta de aquel auto y la obligo a subir, para después, hacer lo mismo. Puso en marcha y se alejo del lugar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegaban a Spring Lake. No había nadie, al parecer, Luna había salido. Saco las llaves, mientras que la rubia, tras el, se recargaba en su fornida espalda. La sintió y observo de reojo. Abrió la puerta y aquella estuvo a punto de llegar al suelo, pero no fue así, dio un paso largo y entro en el lugar.

**-¿llegamos?-**dijo con el rostro bajo

**-Si. Llegamos.-**dijo este, mientras aquella en medio de la enorme sala, continuaba parada, balanceándose de un lado a otro, con los ojos entreabiertos. Este la observo por unos segundos y resignándose volvió a tomarla de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras. Subió, mientras aquella avanzaba, por bajo. El se dio cuenta y le dio vuelta, obligándola a subir. Llego hasta la habitación y entro junto con ella.

**-Listo. Debes dormir.-**le dijo señalando la cama

**-Tu…me…te peleaste por mi…**

**-Si… ¿y?**

**-Eres mi héroe…-**dijo aquella

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Eres-eres mi héroe.-**dijo con una sonrisa

**-Si lo soy.-**dijo el con un poco de recelo, ella lo miro de nuevo y dijo

**-hace calor…esto.-**dijo halando el vestido.-**estorba**.-dijo y empezó a quitarlo

**-¡Espera!-**dijo Darien.-¡**Que haces?-**esta lo miro y dio un paso

**-¡Luna¡Luna!-**grito dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-**NO esta¿para que la quieres?**

**-para-para decirle…**-dijo y lo vio de nuevo**.-…eres mi héroe…ja**.-dijo dando una palmada en el pecho de aquel.-**y por eso…te recompensare**

**-¿ah si?**

**-Si…solo uno.**-dijo mostrando el dedo índice de la mano

**-¿un que?**

**-je…un beso.-**dijo y se acerco más.-**ahora…listo ¿de acuerdo?-**dijo y cuando estuvo a punto de darlo callo dormida sobre el. Este, logro detenerla antes de caer al suelo. La tomo en sus brazos y la coloco sobre la cama. Quito el vestido, dejándola en aquel fondo, después, la tapo con la sabana, mientras ella, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Este quedo viéndola un momento desde el umbral de la puerta, apago la luz y salio de ahí.

Ya en la sala, sentado frente a la chimenea, tomaba una taza de café.

**-¡Señor!-**dijo Luna que entraba y se encontraba con la cara golpeada de aquel**.-¿Qué le paso?**

**-Nada…**

**-Pero ¿Quién le hizo eso?  
-Ya te dije que no paso nada…**

**-SI usted lo dice**

**-…dime… ¿ella bebe?**

**-¿Quién¿La Señorita Serena? No, claro que no. Al menos yo no la he visto**

**-bien…puedes retirarte.**-Dijo**.- ¡Vaya noche!-**Y giro su rostro hacia el cielo, mientras recordaba la forma en que aquella rubia, le había proporcionado una de las pocas noches emocionantes de su vida.

Amanecía, los rayos del sol golpeaban en su rostro, mientras que el maullido de aquel felino, completaba el ambiente para alejarse de los brazos de Morfeo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunado al sentido de culpabilidad, le obligaron a dejar aquella cama. Camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Se lavo el rostro y después de un largo momento sentada a la orilla de la cama, se vistió y salio de la habitación. Guiada por el maullido del felino llego hasta una recamara ubicada en el segundo piso de aquella. Toco, no recibió respuesta, abrió, y se encontró con las penumbras perturbadas por los rallos del sol que lograban colarse por las rendijas de la ventana. Busco en la pared y encendió la luz. Un sin fin de cajas, que guardaban libros, fotografías, cuadros y varias cosas más, que por el paso del tiempo se habían llenado de polvo y telarañas.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo el pelinegro tomándola por el brazo

**-Yo…-**dijo ella al ver la molestia de aquel.-**Perdón…buscaba a…**

**-¡Nada tienes que hacer aquí!**-dijo y la saco de aquel lugar.

**-¡Cálmate! Yo solo estaba buscando al gato**

**-No me importa ¡No debiste entrar ahí!**-dijo avanzando hacia ella

**-Ya dije que me disculpes ¿no escuchas?-**Dijo ella caminando hacia tras

-**NO me importa. NO te quiero volver a ver aquí.-**dijo tomándola nuevamente por los brazos

**-¡Que te pasa¡Me lastimas!**-añadió esta, moviéndose y obligando a que la soltara, en ese momento, resbalo y cayo rodando por las escaleras,

**-¡Serena!-**grito el, trato de alcanzarla pero fue inútil. Cuando lo logro, aquella yacía inconsciente en el suelo

**-¡Serena¡Serena despierta por favor!-** decía con desesperación mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. **-¡Luna!-**grito

**-Señor… ¡Señorita¿Qué paso?**

**-Llama a Tokugawa…. ¡Pronto!-**esta corrió y tomo el teléfono, mientras el llevaba a la mujer en brazos a un sofá

**-¡Ya viene señor!-**dijo Luna, mientras Darien llevaba a la mujer en brazos. Horas más tarde, el doctor aquel salía de la casa.

**-¿y?**

**-¿Qué paso Darien?**

**-Yo…la…-**Giro su rostro hacia el hombre aquel y con desesperación dijo.- ¡**Fue mi culpa! Si algo le pasa…**

**-Creo saber lo que sucedió…-**dijo este tomándole por los hombros**.-No hay más que hacer, dependerá de ella, su fuerza por vivir…**

**-…Yo…Gracias doc…-**A lo que aquel solo le otorgo una mirada de comprensión y se retiro del lugar.

Ya era tarde, aquel hombre, entre en la habitación, cuando Luna salía. Quedo viendo a la rubia y después, avanzo hacia la ventana aquella. Miro el atardecer. De pronto

**-¡no…no…Da-Darien…!-**comenzó a balbucear aquella

**-¿Serena?-**dijo el acercándose, esta continuaba diciendo cosas sin sentido-**¡…Serena…despierta por favor!-** este, poniendo su mano sobre la frente, noto que la temperatura estaba subiendo. Corrió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave. La tina comenzó a llenarse de aquel vital liquido, frio. Regreso con la mujer, notablemente preocupado, con rapidez comenzó a quitar las prendas de la mujer, dejándole completamente desnuda.

**-Señor ¿Qué hace?**-pregunto Luna que entraba en el lugar

**-Hay que bajar la fiebre.-**dijo este, y después la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, donde la sumergió en el agua fría**.-vuelve a llamar al Doctor.-**ordeno a Luna, que un poco titubeante, bajo a la sala.

**-Serena…perdóname…-**decía este mientras mojaba a la mujer. Después, la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y completamente empapada la envolvió en una toalla y la llevo a de vuelta a la cama. Sentó junto a ella.

La noche había caído ya, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de aquel hombre que había sido protagonista de sus delirios.

**-Ah despertado!-**escucho otra voz. Al girar, fue el rostro de Tokugawa el que le brindaba una sonrisa

**-Yo…-**dijo ella con voz débil

**-No. No hables. Ya estas mejor. **

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Pues, has estado tres dias inconciente Señorita. Pero parece que eres muy fuerte**.-en ese momento, Darien le hizo una seña y salio del lugar.-**Debes ser alguien muy especial.**-dijo Tokugawa que guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín. Serena, trato de ponerse en pie, pero al percatarse de su desnudes, solo atino a ver al galeno con sorpresa

**-Tuviste suerte linda. Si Darien no hubiera actuado pronto, tal vez no estarías aquí.**

**-…**

**-Creo que le agradas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi consultorio.-**dijo y camino hacia la puerta.-**Una cosa más**

**-¿si?**

**-Ten más cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?-**dijo a lo que aquella asintió. En ese momento, Luna entro al lugar

**-Señorita…¡Cuánto me alegro de que halla despertado!-**dijo mientras se acercaba con una bata

**-¿Por qué estoy desnuda¿Qué paso?  
-No recuerda nada ¿verdad?**-dijo esta ayudando a la mujer a colocarse la prenda

**-NO**

**-Pues le dire…callo por las escaleras. Tuvo bastante fiebre…delirios**

**-¿delirios?...¿que delirios?-**dijo esta mientras luna le colocaba de nuevo las sabanas

**-Cosas sin sentido. El Señor ha estado muy preocupado**

**-¿Darien¿preocupado¿por mi?**

**-Si Señorita. NO se separo un solo instante de usted. Aquí estuvo cuidándole**

**-Pero…  
-Usted le agrada, el no habia hecho esto por nadie. Pero ¡Gracias al cielo usted ya esta bien!-**En ese momento, aquel pelinegro regreso a la habitación,

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**Pregunto mientras Luna, "solidarizándose" con el momento, salio dejándoles solos

**-Bien…creo**

**-Creo que…te debo una disculpa**

**-¿a mi¿Por qué?**

**-Yo…lo siento…no debí actuar asi**

**-No tienes porque. Yo no debi entrar ahí**

**-Si tengo**

**-Pero ya dije que no**

**-¡Quiero disculparme¿Qué tan difícil de entender es?-**Dijo aquel exaltandose, a lo que aquella solo le vio sorprendida y no dijo nada más, y asintió.

**-…No debí ofuscarme. Es que…nadie había entrado ahí…Discúlpame por favor. En verdad lamento haber ocasionado esto.-**Dijo y ayudo a aquella a acomodar las almohadas.**- ¿así esta mejor?  
-Si. Gracias.-**dijo y se tomo la cabeza

**-pero, creo que te salve de esos síntomas tan rudos**

**-¿síntomas?**

**-Si. Gracias a ello, no sufriste de la resaca por todo ese brandí que tomaste**

**-AH ya…pero si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien sirvió**

**-Si, pero no te obligue**

**-No pero…-**dijo esta al ver que los ánimos se volvían a encender**.-…tienes razón. Gracias**

**-¿gracias¿Por qué?**

**-Por…cuidar de mi**

**-Yo…No podía hacer más**

**-Por segunda vez, tendré que llamarte "mi héroe"-**dijo esta tomando la mano de aquel**.-Gracias**. **Por todo**-Y dio un suave beso en la temblorosa mano de el hombre.

* * *

**_ & PArte final "EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS" aut.: Gardel/Le Pera. Interprete: Carlos Gardel_**

****

**_Que tal mis _****_querids_****_ amigos?_**

****

**_Bien, eso espero, yo por mi parte, haciendo entrega de otro capitulo de esta historia, que como siempre -y rogando a los divinidades del Olimpo, siga siendo de su agrado-. Ahora bien, agradeciendo el favor de su lectura y sobre todo, el de sus gratos y siempre esperados comentarios, en especial mención a:_**

****

**_A.Salvia-divinorum: Y yo, encantada de seguir recibiendo vuestros comentarios. El que la presente siga mejorando, es gracias, a tú siempre esperados comentarios, que espero, el pasdo, no sera el ultimo._**

**_Usako Suyi: Un enorme saludo a la chica de las pampas. claro, sos el centro del universo, bueno, el centro, centro lo que se dice centro...pues... Y si, el pasado y el presente, que te habras dado cuenta. Ahora, gracias por el tour por la bella hermana Republica de la Argentina. Por lo mismo, estare en espera del correspondiente, ciertamente, en igual extención que el pasado._**

**_Saly-luna: Y bien, recibiendo tus saludos, agradezco y confio en que seguire contando con tú lectura y por lo mismo, espero, que el pasado, no haya sido el primero ni el ultimo comentario._**

**_Ydiel: Celebro que el capitulo haya sido de tú agrado, confio que este lograra si no la misma intensidad, si seguire contando con vuestro comentario. Comentario que ya sera en las recien entradas veintidos primaveras ¿cierto?. Y si de tango se trata, aqui completamos el que "el sol" no._**

**_dianazul: Bueno amiga, a mi tambien me gustan los Serena-Darien. Con respecto a tús dudas, solo pido que continues leyendo, ya que pronto, se despejaran. En mismo son, confio en que seguire contando con tus comentarios. Sea entonces¡Gracias!_**

**_marinlucero chiba: Como siempre, agradeciendo de nueva cuenta, en que des espacio para leer mis pobres historias. ASi mismo, completamente de acuerdo, el tango es el tango. Bueno, sea la presente, una continua invitacón a seguir leyendo. _**

**_lorena: Pues si. ¿que cosas no?, espero que el presente haya sido de tú agrado. Y lo aseguro, las cosas iran mejorando. Gracias pues, por leer la presente._**

**_KIRA: Y a mi me encanto que te halla encantado. Esperando que con la presente no se rompa. Romance, y todo lo derivado de ello, es lo que tú servidora pretende. Por lo mismo, espero seguir contando con vuestro comentario._**

**_SaIlOr-DuLcE: Bueno mi querida amiga, como dijeran por ahi, lo primero es lo primero. Yo celebro que la presente siga siendo de tú agrado y en vos, des un tiempo para seguirla. Gracias mil_**

**_Moon-Chiba: MI estimada amiga, y ami me gusto, que a ti te halla gustado. Sigo confiando en que el presente me de armas para seguir contando con tus siempre esperados comentarios._**

**_Alice Pastén¡Gracias¡Gracias por los adejetivos para esta principiante historia!, que espero, en que el presente capitulo, te convite a seguir leyendole._**

**_yuritsuquino: Mi querida amiga, yo espero, en que el presente haya sido de tú agrado. Y en cuanto al romance y lo demas, no desesperes, como dicen por ahi, "al cliente lo que pida". _**

****

**_Y bien mis queridos amigos, sea la presente, una invitacion a que sigan leyendo, se despide de ustedes, desde San Andres el Alto, _**

**_como siempre_**

****

**_Hasta Pronto_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	7. El Jardìn de los Cerezos

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **El Jardín de los Cerezos ****♠**

La pequeña niña corrió y se tiro, abrazando la pierna del hombre, después, giro el rostro

**-¿eres la novia de Darien?...-**pregunto a la rubia que le acompañaba, esta, quedo sorprendida, con una sonrisa e inclinando su rostro dijo

**-No…no lo soy**

**-Ah… ¡que mal!**

**-¿mal?**

**-Si. Tu serias la novia perfecta. Eres muy bonita y…**-sin soltar al hombre, con la otra mano hizo un ademán, en forma de secreto agrego…-**No hueles a licor**

**-Ah…que bien**

**-Vamos Hotaru, suelta a Darien… después le veras**

**-Si.-dijo y de igual que llego, se retiro**

**-Espero no te halla molestado**

**-Claro que no. Es muy linda**

**-Que bien. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Michiru, Michiru Kaio.-**dijo la mujer ofreciendo la mano

**-Mucho gusto. Serena Tsuquino. **

**-El gusto es mio.-**respondio**.-Ahora,** **alguien les ayudara a instalarse**.-dijo llamando a uno de los empleados.- **Les dejo, nos veremos más tarde.-**dicho esto, giro y se encamino a atender a los demás visitantes. Mientras tanto, la rubia y el pelinegro eran conducidos a sus habitaciones…

**-No ****sabía que te gustaran los niños**

**-Pues no… **

**-Que mal…porque al parecer tú si a Hotaru**

**-Es la hermana menor de Michiru. Las conozco desde hace tiempo…**

**-Bien. Ahora.-**dijo entrando en una habitación.-**Si me permites, necesito refrescarme.-**hojeando la agenda que llevaba en la mano.-**En veinte minutos comenzara la reunión con los demás ejecutivos. Debemos estar presentables ¿no crees?**

**-Ah…si. En veinte minutos**.

Momentos más tarde, ya habiendo concluido la reunión aquella, en la que Darien fuera el protagonista, y no solo el, sino su eficaz asistente, aquella rubia, observaba como los caballeros de aquel lugar, cabalgaban para olvidar el estrés de los negocios.

**-****Vaya, vaya. Luna no me dijo que Darien cabalgara tan bien.-** decía para si misma**.-"Se parece a…¡no! Serena, calma, ya alucinas. ¿En que podrían parecerse?. SI, tienes razón. Tal vez sea porque no he podido regresar. Eso es…solo eso"**

**-Hey…-**decía una vocecita mientras halaba el blazer.-**Te llamas Serena verdad**

-_**Asi es estimados amigos, esta vez, como era de esperarse, el ganador ha sido el sr. Darien Chiba, en su caballo "Hypicus", brindémosle un fuerte aplauso.-**_se escuchaba por los altavoces

**-¡****Darien gano otra vez¡VIVA!**

**-Te agrada Darien ¿eh?**

**-SI. Es mi amigo.**

**-Si, ya lo veo. ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera tener un amigo que se alegrara con mis triunfos…**

**-Pues ya esta. Tú eres amiga de Darien, ahora eres mi amiga. Tú si me caes bien. **

**-¿Cómo que yo si?**

**-SI. Todas esas mujeres que vez ahí.-**dijo señalando las butacas de enfrente, donde un grupo de varias mujeres conversaban vivamente**.-Ellas no me agradan. Se la pasan diciendo que van a atrapar a Darien…tal vez lo quieran encerrar, oh hacerle algo muy malo**

**-Ja. ¿malo? B****ueno, no creo que eso sea tan malo…**

**-Ven.**-dijo tirando de la mano

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Con Darien. Vamos a felicitarlo…y por chocolates.**

**-¿chocolates?**

**-Si. Siempre que gana me regala chocolates…vamos, vamos.-**dijo y la halo

En una de las habitaciones del lugar

**-¿Tú amiga?**

**-Si**

**-Desde cuando las mujeres son tus amigas?**

**-Desde…que la conocí.**-dijo mientras sentaba en el sofa

**-¿solo tú amiga?**

**-Claro. ¿Qué más?**

**-NO lo sé…tal vez…ella sea la indicada**

En el pasillo de fuera

**-HOtaru…¿Dónde estas?...¡vaya niña!...**

En la habitación

**-¿la indicada? No. NO.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque…esta…esta loca…yo…**

**-Darien…**

**-NO miento. En verdad lo esta. Dice que viene del futuro, que esta comprometida y….hace tantas cosas…¿en verdad esta loca!**

**-SI es como dices…dime…¿Por qué trabaja contigo¿Por qué te acompaña a todas tus reuniones?...Se desenvuelve muy bien, es eficas y tenas en los negocios…dime ¿si estuviera loca lo haria tan bien?**

**-Pues…solo…solo le di el trabajo por…por lastima…eso es, lastima…sabes bien que nadie ocupara el lugar de…**

**-Si ya lo se. Setsuna…pero dime…¿Dónde esta ella? Darien, no te equivoques, Setsuna y tú…mejor dicho¡tú! No tienes nada con ella. Te has dado a la tarea de idealizarla, pero no es justo, ni para ella ni para ti…**

**-¡MIchicru!**

**-Es cierto. Ella llego en un momento en que necesitabas apoyo, pero ella siempre te ha visto como un amigo, no como lo que tú imaginas. Mejor, abre bien los ojos y tú…corazón…¿Quién esta ahí? Setsuna…oh esa joven que ha estado a tú lado todo este tiempo…**

**-NO… ya te dije que…no…no puede ser….**

**-Solo meditalo…piensalo…sientelo…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_**-Sr. Director**_

_**-Serena…**_

_**-¿Por qué¿Por qué no dijiste quien eras? Así me habrías ahorrado la humillación. Cuanto te habrás burlado de mi cuando te contaba sobre mi amor imposible.**_

_**-Escúchame. Yo…no era mi intención. Solo quería que me conocieras por quien soy…**_

_**-El director de la empresa más competitiva en el ramo!**_

_**-No. Por mi, por el hombre, el amigo. Tú fuiste la única persona que me trato como un ser humano. Como alguien común. **_

_**-Me mentiste**_

_**-NO fue así. Hasta hace unos días he tomado este lugar.-Camino hacia la mujer y la tomo de la mano.- Tú me gustas. Y si me pides que lo deje, lo haré, para que no tengas más problemas por mi causa. Para que dejen de molestarte. Pero sábelo bien, nunca haría nada que te dañara. Nada**_

_**-NO….No tienes que hacer nada por mi. YO no te he dado motivos para que… ¿Por qué te gusto?…**_

_**-Claro que si…el ser como eres. Solo por eso. "**_

**-¿de nuevo pensando en ella?**

**-Yo…si. No puedo evitarlo. Cada lugar hace que la recuerde**

**-No puedes seguir así…**

**-¿sabes? Cuando la arroye con el auto no imagine** **que ella seria quien cambiaria mi vida. No imagine que ese encuentro marcaría el comienzo de algo nuevo e inexplorado para mi…**

**-Lo se. Por eso haremos lo que sea por encontrarla…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿si? NO. NO puede ser…ella no…-**decía aquel mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.-**Pero…si….tiene razón…tendré que decirte adiós…adiós Setsuna…mi corazón ya tiene a quien amar.-**dicho esto, salio y dirigió a la habitación contigua. A punto de tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

**-Serena…**

**-Señor.**-dijo ella.-**Aquí tiene su agenda, sus documentos…**

**-¿Qué? No…yo tengo algo que decirte…**

**-No…**

**-Solo escúchame… ¡oh como digo esto!...yo…Yo te amo…-aquella quedo viéndolo, desconcertada y se separo de el, que la había tomado por los brazos**

**-Solo tú puedes decir que me amas e insultarme al mismo tiempo…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Dime ¿no soy una loca¿una pobre desquiciada¿no estoy contigo solo porque me tienes lastima?**

**-Que…**

**-Sabes...****cuando, te conocí creí que eras malo, intolerante, arrogante e insensato. Pero los últimos días, creí que me equivoque. Tal vez me equivoque. Pero no. Eres la ultima persona con la quiero estar.-dijo y paso a un lado de el**

**-Serena….¿a donde vas?**

**-NO lo se. Tal vez a un manicomio…me has dicho loca tantas veces que me lo tendré que creer**

**-Pero…-**Dijo y la sujeto por el brazo

**-¡****Suéltame! Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar. Renuncio…Sr. Chiba**.-dijo y le dio la espalda. Bajo las escaleras, después de titubear un poco, el fue tras ella. Serena, ya en la entrada de aquel enorme lugar, paro un taxi y subió en el.

**-¡SERENA!-**grito este, pero ya era tarde, aquel auto se perdió en la inmensa carretera.

**-Darien…¿Qué pasa?**

**-No…no la voy a perder…**

**-Pero…¿de que hablas?**

**-De Serena…tenias razon, no voy a perderla. NO ahora.-**dijo y regreso a los interiores del lugar aquel.

Aquel auto vio su marcha interrumpida…

**-¿Qué haces idiota?**-grito el rubio**.-…¿Darien?**

**-Dime…¿has visto a Serena?**

**-¿Serena…?**

**-¡Si oh no!**

**-Si. Si la vi. Algo…triste, molesta…**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-en…en la Terminal de autobuses…pero….**

**-Bien.-**dijo y continúo la marcha

**-Darien, espera!**

**-¿Qué quieres?!**

**-YA no esta ahí. El que abordo salio hace veinte minutos…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. **

**-¿a donde?**

**-Creo que a la ciudad pero…-**no termino de decir porque aquel desapareció en un santiamén.**-¡¿Darien?!...vaya…si que esta…-**en ese momento observo el reloj que llevaba en la mano**.-¡Es tarde¡Michiru me va a matar!.-**dijo y retomo su marcha.

Aquel autobús, avanzaba por aquella carretera, donde los paisajes eran más que dignos de admiración. Inspiración y gratitud al creador por aquellas maravillas eran lo debido. Ciertamente, aquello creaba un contraste con la triste mirada de la rubia que observaba tras la ventanilla.

"_**¿En que pensabas¿No es cierto que te casaras, que hay un hombre que te idolatra y venera¡Anda¡Debes regresar a tú tiempo, a tú vida… con los tuyos**_**!"- **Aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de algo golpeando en el cristal. Giro y por un segundo no presto atención, segundos después, giro de nuevo y su sorpresa fue tal al ver al hombre que a galope, tratando de mantener la distancia entre el vehiculo en movimiento e Hypicus, hacia señas. Y grita, aunque ella no escuchaba. Abrió la ventana y

**-¡Baja!-**dijo aquel

**-¡****¿Que?!...¿Qué rayos haces?**

**-Baja, necesitamos hablar!**

**-Ya dije que no. Y…además…que…-**pero no término la frase, el hombre aquel, azuzo a la bestia, y se coloco frente al autobús, provocando que el chofer frenara. Todos los pasajeros y el propio chofer quedaron sorprendidos. Darien hizo una seña y este abrió la puerta. Después, subió rápidamente al autobús y busco a la mujer. Serena, por su parte, se hacia lo más pequeña que podía. Se aferro al asiento

**-¡Ven!-dijo aquel**

**-¿Qué te crees?...NO…más vale que te bajes porque ….todos…todos queremos llegar puntuales a nuestro destino…¿verdad señores pasajeros?-**dijo poniéndose de pie en el asiento. Estos, solo la quedaron viendo extrañados. Serena, volvió a hundirse en el asiento

**-Dije…que bajes…-**volvió a repetir este. Al ver que la mujer no pretendía moverse, la tomo del brazo y la halo con fuerza. Esta opuso resistencia, aquel sin soltarla, comenzó a avanzar, a rastras parecía que la llevaba. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, de un salto monto en el cuadrúpedo. Dio un tirón y obligo a la mujer a subir tras el. Sin permitirle palabra alguna, azuzó al animal de nuevo, este hecho a andar a todo galope. La mujer no tuvo más que tomarse fuertemente del hombre aquel y cerrar los ojos ante lo desconocido.

Momentos más tarde, ya que el galope fue más lento, abrió los ojos

**-Oye…este no es el camino hacia la mansión de…**

**-Vamos a otro lugar.**-respondió este

**-A donde…oye tú…**

**-Solo espera y veras**

En los adentros de aquel lugar

**-¡Haruka, Haruka!**

**-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?**

**-Mira, son Darien y Serena… ¿A dónde van?**

**-No tengo idea**

**-Pues yo si.-**dijo Michiru que llegaba

**-¿ah si¿A dónde?**

**-A…encontrar la felicidad. Al fin llego a Darien…-**dijo

Más tarde, al fin aquella bestia veía fin a su andanza. Una cabaña perdida en las llanuras, no se veían caminos ni veredas. Era obvio, nadie visitaba aquel lugar. Darien, desmonto y tomando por la cintura a la mujer le ayudo a bajar. Esta, bruscamente, intento soltarse, pero aquel, la volvió a tomar de la mano y la encamino tras la cabaña. Una gran enramada parecía haberse apoderado de aquel lugar. Darien, busco por un momento en ella, después, una puerta cubierta de vegetación se abrió. Cuando entraron, lo que la vista ofrecía era un verdadero paisaje. Cerezos, varios cerezos, rosas, claveles, violetas…trigo. Un hermoso jardín, plagado de colores, aromas y sonidos. Los sonidos de las aves al cantar, de las ranas y los grillos al silbar. Los rayos del sol, pasaban entre las hojas y las flores de aquellos cerezos.

**-es…-**dijo ella adentrándose y tomando una flor de cerezo.-**es…hermoso….-**aspirando el aroma de aquella

**-Lo se. Por eso te lo quise mostrar…**

**-Ya…¿a Setsuna también la trajiste aquí?**

**-¿Que?...NO. A nadie. Solo tú conoces este lugar. Solo tú…**

**-¿Qué¿Por qué?**

**-Este lugar es mi refugio. Aquí es donde olvido todos mis problemas…**

**-¿Por qué me has traído entonces?**

**-Porque…quiero compartirlo contigo**

**-¿Qué?...NO…yo…creo que debo irme.**-dijo ella tratando pasar, pero este, la tomo por los brazos

**-****Escúchame…fui…soy un estupido. No debí decir lo que escuchaste…solo que…tenia miedo…miedo de quererte y después perderte**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tú…llegaste de pronto, a cambiar mi vida, el sentido que tenia de ella. No se como, cuando, pero te adentraste en mi. Y de pronto, me vi pensando en ti, odiando a ese hombre que tanto nombras y …Serena…yo estaba perdido, pero … no se que camino me trajo hacia ti. Vague en el mundo sin ti y ahora que se lo que es amar, no quiero, no puedo perderte…**

**-Darien yo…-**dijo esta, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna otra palabra, aquel, la beso fuerte y apasionadamente. Ella, trato de no ceder a sus impulsos, pero fue inútil. En un momento, todo desapareció, solo existían ellos. Solo ellos. Serena, se separo y trato de huir

-**Esto…no. NO esta bien.-**dijo y volvió a dirigirse hacia fuera de aquel lugar. El la tomo por la mano, sin verla, observando el paisaje le dijo

**-Tú no te iras. Porque sientes lo mismo.-**Ella quedo escuchando mientras el continuaba oprimiendo la delicada mano.-** Ahora estas aquí, ya no me importa nada más. Estarás conmigo, siempre… ¿lo escuchas**?-Dijo girando hacia la mujer, esta con el rostro bajo, lloraba. El la abrazo fuertemente y ella se dejo. Ella giro le miro y tomo su rostro con la mano libre

**-No tengo ****opción… ¿cierto?-**el la miro sonrió y por tal respuesta, se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso.

De pronto, se vieron tendidos en el suelo, sobre el césped. Lo fue desnudando, le beso los ojos y aspiro bajo los cerezos, el olor a macho. El sol de mayo, le daba en el pecho, solo fue testigo junto con el viento de ese amor sin lecho. La asió por la cintura, beso sus labios rojos, rojos como rosa de abril, la ternura de sus labios y la juventud de su piel le invitaron a continuar aquella "danza" que tenia por música el canto de los pajarillos y el sonido del viento…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Así que no ha aparecido?**

**-No**

**-Y su tío tampoco…bueno, no es de extrañarse…Por cierto… ¿Cuándo llegaste Setsuna?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Es curioso, pero nunca sabemos cuando llegas o cuando te vas. Nadie te ve… ¿Por qué?**

**-Por….no lo se. ¿Extraño no?**

**-Si. Sinceramente, un día estas aquí y al otro desapareces así de pronto…**

**-Tal vez desaparezca como los magos ¿no?**

**-Si ja, claro Setsuna…jajaja**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Abrió los ojos, estaba en el dormitorio. Era pequeño, intimo, y sólo algunos tenues rayos de sol entraban por las rendijas de las persianas cerradas. Algunas sombras grises azuladas acariciaban las paredes de ébano con líneas en yeso. La cama y el tocador eran de roble dorado. La colcha de brocado, pardo intenso, cubría su desnudez. No pudo oh no quiso percatarse de cuándo llego ahí con él. Fue una tarde, una noche delirante, aprendió demasiadas cosas en un santiamén. La ternura de Darien, la pasión la vehemencia de aquella calida voz que le hablaba al oído.

La experiencia recibida para ella fue plena y larga. Cuando al amanecer, Darien le preguntó al oído si había sido feliz, solo pudo en un arrebato de ansiedad, pegarse a él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y murmurar apasionadamente:

**-Mucho Darien…**

**-¿sorprendida?**

**en cierto modo…**

**-¿Qué esperabas de mi Serena?**

**-Justamente lo que he recibido…-**dijo y lo aprisiono con más fuerza.

Cuando ambos se duchaban juntos, bajo el chorro del agua templada, Darien dijo

-**Cuando regresemos a "spring Lake", nos casaremos…ya no seras mi asistente…no intentaras regresar a eso que llamas tú tiempo**

**-No lo sé, no lo sé. Ma has encerrado en esta situación que me agrada, debo confesarlo y…seria bueno casarse….**

Momentos más tarde, aquella rubia, después de un largo baño bajo. Un vestido en color azul turquesa acentuaba su frescura. Conforme fue avanzando se encontró con un lugar que aunque sencillo, era acogedor y calido. Ventanas que ofrecían la vista del aquel soñado lugar. Flores y pequeños tapetes, que con los candelabros y lámparas antiguas, completaban el ambiente. En la estancia, un piano…acerco a el y toco una tecla…

**-¿le gusta la música Señorita?-**se escucho una voz

**-¡ah!...-**Exclamo esta un tanto sorprendida.

**-LA espante. Perdone.-**dijo el hombre que aparecía con un candelabro en la mano, lo coloco sobre el piano e hizo una reverencia.-**Mi nombre es Zoisite señorita Serena. Será un placer servirle**

**pero…gra-gracias. ****Creí que no…**

**-NO había nadie más. Lo se. Así es. Yo no estoy,**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Yo sirvo al señor, no se preocupe por mi. A menos que usted lo quiera, no notara mi presencia…-**dijo y sentó al piano

**-**** …¿tocas?**

**-Si. ¿gusta escuchar algo?**

**-No…S-si. Si. Esto.-**dijo ella acercándose al piano y tocando algunos acordes**.-...¿la conoces?.** - El hombre asintió y comenzó a tocar, Serena, se apoyo en el piano y le acompaño con la letra de la misma

_**-"Me siento triste y te hablare, y tú procura no pensar, que mi camino ya **__**lo se…" **_

**-¿Qué tarareas?****-**interrumpió el pelinegro que bajaba por las escaleras

**-Señor.-**dijo Zoisite poniéndose en pie

**-****Mi preferida… ¿te molesta?-**pregunto Serena

**-No.-**dijo el llegando hasta ella y mirándola tiernamente**.-Claro que no…**

**-Es mi favorita….**-dijo ella, se quedaron viendo y después de unos momentos**.-Ah… -**dijo ella

-**Señorita…-**dijo Zoisite.-**Por mi no se preocupen…ya le dije que no existo.**- Volvió a sentarse al piano y comenzó a tocar de nuevo

_**Cuando estoy contigo**_

_**No sé que es más bello,**_

_**Si el color del cielo, **_

_**o el de tú cabello.**_

Darien escucho el teclado y el hombre al entonar la canción y tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos. Después, dejaron que el sonido guiara sus pasos.

Comenzaron a bailar. Lenta, tranquila…apaciblemente.

_**No sé de tristeza,**_

_**Todo es alegría**_

_**Solo sé que eres**_

_**tú la vida mía**_

…_**Cuando estoy contigo **_

_**No se que es más tierna**_

_**Tú figura frágil**_

_**O el ave que inverna.**_

**-¿Sabes?-**dijo el al oído.-**Siempre será como hoy…**

**-…como hoy…si.-**dijo ella mientras seguían danzando y Zoicite furtivamente, observaba aquel rostro apacible y feliz de su amo. Al fin seria feliz, eso…no podía dudarse…

_**-"cuando estoy contigo, yo cambio la gloria por la dicha enorme de estar en tú historia"-**_Canturreo Darien al oído de la fémina.-**Siempre…estaré en ti…contigo…como tú conmigo…-**dijo mientras hundía la nariz en aquellos rubios rizos.-**Regresaremos aquí…siempre…**

_**Cuando estoy contigo, **_

_**Yo cambio la gloria**_

_**Por la dicha enorme**_

_**De estar en tú historia**_

* * *

_**Los fragmentos de las melodías aquí presentadas:**_

_**Cuando Estoy Contigo.- A. Manzanero**_

_**Ahora bien, como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, ofreciendo disculpas por el retrazo del presente, esperando que –como siempre- haya sido, si no de su total si en parte de su agrado. **_

_**Así mismo, agradeciendo el favor de su lectura y el de sus siempre esperados comentarios, que como siempre, se agradecen en total y cada uno de ellos. **_

**_Para no perder la costumbre_****_ en especial mencion a:_**

****

**_Saly-Luna, Usako Suyi, lady, A.Salvia-divinorum, Alice Pastén, KIRA , sombrillita, lorena, marinlucero chiba, Maskrena, yuritsuquino, Moon-Chiba, dianazul e SaIlOr-DuLce._**

_**Ahora si, se despide de ustedes, enviando un cordial saludo …por cierto, cualquier duda, queja o comentario que gusten en personal, mi correo esta para serviros… desde la ciudad de los palacios , les dice…**_

_**¡Hasta Pronto!**_

_**  
Senshivisa **__**♠**_


	8. Ritorno

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Ritorno ****♠**

**-Serena…-**dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia lentamente

**-Darien….-**respondió aquella sorprendida mientras giraba

**-¿en que piensas?-**dijo el tomándole de la mano

**-Yo en…nada…solo…dime ¿sucede algo?**

**-Pues…no. Tengo un regalo para ti**

**-Creo que….debería ser un anillo pero…bueno, no he podido y…**-diciendo esto, puso de rodillas frente a la interrogante mujer…-**Serena Tsuquino…quieres…casarte con migo?**

**-¡!-**la mujer quedo observando

**-Ya lo ****había dicho pero…no pregunte…-**dijo el que seguía de rodillas.-**Yo…yo te amo…se que… no soy un hombre fácil de tratar pero…haré todo lo posible por que seas feliz a mi lado…**

**-Darien…-**dijo ella…-**yo…-**Su mente la transporto a ciertas memorias**...-"**_**…haré todo lo posible porque seas feliz a mi lado**_**".-…igual que el…-dijo**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Igual que el…en el…futuro.-**dijo ella confundida

**-¡Por todos los cielos Serena!**- grito aquel poniéndose en pie.-**Estoy aquí, entregándote mi amor, mi vida y tú solo piensas en esa estupidez del futuro!**

**-NO…tú…tú no…**

**-¡no! No digas nada….tómalo.-**dijo depositando en la mano de la mujer aquel artefacto.-**Espero tú respuesta...**

**-Señor…-**Interrumpió Luna.-**Le llama su….**

**-Por favor Luna, ahora no. Retírate**

**-Pero… es que…es la Señora Vivian…pregunta si…**

**-Dile que si…y vete por favor!-**dicho esto la mujer asintió y se retiro. Este, giro de nuevo hacia la rubia, esta contemplaba absorte aquel artefacto

**-Serena…¿pasa algo?**

**-Es…esto…-**dijo ella girando su rostro hacia el, con lagrimas en los ojos mientras retrocedía

**-¿Qué?**

**-Esto…es lo que…**

**-Serena!...¿que pasa?**

**-No… ahora no….-**decía ella

**-Serena…****.Serena…-**replicaba aquel mientras ella se alejaba más y más

**-Darien…¡Darien!-**grito esta por ultima vez mientras extendía su mano hacia el, antes de desaparecer …

**-Serena….¿donde**** e…?...Serena…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**dijo el hombre que llagaba hasta la ventana

**-Mira.-**dijo uno de ellos

**-¿Qué hace? ¿Porqu****e no entra?-**Dicho esto, salio rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la mujer. Aquella permanecía pasmada, estática. Sin mirar en algún particular y con lagrimas en los ojos

-**Serena…¿me escuchas**?-dijo aquel. Al no obtener respuesta alguna la tomo por los brazos y la agito…

**-Hey! ¿Qué haces?-**dijo aquella retirando las manos

**-Es que…¿estas bien?**

**-Claro que si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

**-Tú dime…estabas pasmada y…llorando**

**-¿llorando?-**dijo esta tocando su rostro y secando las lagrimas.-**Llorando….no lo se….es extraño…**

**-Pues si lo es…**

**-Bueno no importa…vamos…tú tio…**

**-Se ha ido**

**-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!**

**-Pues asi es…¿no lo viste cuando venias?**

**-Claro que no…no vi a nadie…**

**-Eso es aún más extraño. Hace unos minutos se fue, tuviste que ver su auto…**

**-Pero no fue asi…**

**-Dime ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?**

**-Lo siento, pero…pase con…es cierto ¿Por qué estuve con Setsuna?**

**-Bueno…eso ya no importa…lo que si es que ahora sera más difícil verle…oh que nos vea**

**-De eso no te preocupes…asistirá a la mascarada ¿cierto?**

**-Pues…si pero…**

**-Listo. Tú déjalo de mi parte…**

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-Señor…**

**-Que pasa Zoisite?**

**-YO…me preguntaba…¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si…¿Por qué no habria de estarlo?**

**-Bueno…hoy es…**

**-Si, se que dia es hoy. Es el mismo que cada año. Y estoy igual que los últimos veinte años…bien…¿no lo vez?**

**-Si señor… solo que…bueno…¿Qué le parece si sale?**

**-¿Salir? No…no ire a ningún lado…necesito trabajar. Ese niño solo me hizo perder el tiempo.**

**-Pero señor…**

**-¡no!**

**-Escucheme por favor…hoy ya no hay nada que hacer. Recuerde que sus reuniones han sido canceladas…hágame caso**

**-Esta bien.-**dijo este quedándole viendo.-**Tú manejas**.-dijo y tiro las llaves al hombre aquel

Momentos más tarde, aquellos dos hombres viajaban a bordo de aquel auto convertible. El viento daba en el rostro del pelinegro. Giro hacia el cielo y sintio los rayos del sol. De pronto, aquel auto detuvo su marcha.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-El semáforo señor.**

**-mmm deviste tomar la autopista**.-dio aquel, en ese momento, giro de nuevo y vio en la cuadra siguiente, alguien que llamo su atención. Lentamente salio del auto y observo

**-Señor…?**

**-Es…no…no puede ser.-**dijo mientras avanzaba. De aquel lado, dos mujeres esperaban su turno para abordar el autobús. Una más, se les unió, gritando

**-¡serena! ¡Esperen!-**en ese momento, una de ellas giro, aquel, sintio que todo su mundo se detenía.

**-Se-serena.-**dijo para si, y comenzó a caminar rápido, el autobús, cerro sus puertas y retomo su marcha. El hombre, corrió tras el autobús, mientras gritaba

**-¡Serena, Serena!...-**Las mujeres, tomaron asiento, pero la rubia, giro y vio extrañada al hombre aquel que corría tras el autobús desaforadamente. Este, acelero su marcha y se alejo rápidamente

**-Serena….espera.-**dijo aquel al ver que ya no podía darle alcance…quedo parado, a mitad de la carretera.

**-Señor.-**dijo el otro que estacionaba el auto**.-¿esta bien?**

**-Era…-**dijo este girando hacia el otro.-**Era ella**…

-**Señor…por favor.-**dijo el otro mientras lo guiaba hacia el auto. Parecía un hombre sin voluntad, solamente viendo hacia el frente, Zoisite abrió la puerta y el otro entro. En todo el camino, no dijo nada. Solo pensaba en aquella.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-¿Setsuna? ¿Tú aquí?**

**-Si Michiru ¿Por qué la sorpresa?**

**-Pues…sinceramente…hace bastante tiempo que no te vemos…solo en**

**-Lo se. Pero esta cerca una fecha especial…**

**-¿especial?**

**-Si…dime ¿Has visto a Darien?**

**-Darien…no…no le he visto. Pero hoy…imagino que esta en el mismo lugar…en el mismo lugar desde hace veinte años en esta fecha…**

**-SI…entonces…le dare una visita...**

**-¿te vas?**

**-Si. Pero no te preocupes…nos veremos pronto…-**dicho esto, salio de aquel lugar

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-Crees que…el tio **

**-Tiene que…si no…**

**-SI no que?**

**-Me casare con ella, con o sin su permiso. El ha olvidado que ya no estoy bajo su tutela…pero no creo llegar a ese extremo**

**-¿ah no?**

**-No. Serena lo convencerá, con solo verla, tendrá que comprender y aceptar.**

**-Estas seguro**

**-SI. Completamente…**

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Ya atardecía. La puesta del sol no podía ser más hermosa. Y aquel hombre, observaba desde el balcón de aquella habitación que había sido cerrada desde hacia tanto tiempo. Y desde entonces, solo una vez se habría, para dejar pasar aquellos mismos rayos de sol y el aroma de los árboles arrastrado por el viento.

**-Señor…lo buscan**

**-Ya sabes que no quiero ver a nadie en este día Luna**

**-Si pero…**

**-¿Ni a mi?-**se escucho la voz de una tercera

**-Tú…-**dijo este.-**Puedes retirarte Luna**.-a lo que la otra asintió y cerro la puerta tras de si.

**-****Pensé que dejarías de esperar…**-dijo la otra

**-…no, jamás…**

**-ya lo veo…dime…¿ha ocurrido algo?**

**-algo?**

**-Si. Alguna…visita….has visto a alguien…**

**-visto…si…la vi…la vi Setsuna**

**-mmm**

**-Y…¿sabes?...no le creí…no quise creerle…pero esta aquí…es…es ella…lo se…**

**-Si…es ella dime ¿Qué ****harías para recuperarla?**

**-¿recuperarla? Yo…no lo se…haría…daría todo…**

**-¿Para hacerla feliz?**

**-Si…para hacerla feliz…**

**-Bien…solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que ahora dices…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada. Olvídalo…dime ¿tus sobrinos? ¿Conociste a la prometida de Seiya?**

**-No. NO llego.**

**-Vaya…quien lo diría**

**-¿Qué?**

**-AH…sabes…iré a la mascarada ¿asistirás?**

**-Si…no tengo opción…**

**-Bueno…entonces nos veremos ahí…-**dicho esto, salio del lugar dejando nuevamente solo al otro. Aquel, entre penumbras, coloco una silla frente al balcón y sentó_**.-"…prometiste volver a mi florido vergel…no…podré de olvidarte ni dejar de amarte siempre niña…"**_

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**-¿Nervioso?-**pregunto la rubia al hombre que la llevaba del brazo

**-No..contig****o nunca.-**dijo y dio un casto beso en la mejilla

**-Bien…pues aquí vamos.-**Añadió y comenzaron a desfilar por aquel lugar. El salón estaba concurrido. Todos, como marcaba la invitación, de riguroso antifaz…las damas con vestidos largos, los caballeros, en smokin. Blanco y negro predominaba en la reunión.

**-Ahí esta.-**dijo el de cabellera larga.-¿vamos?

**-Si. Tiene que ser ahora…de lo contrario temo que no lo haremos.**-así pues, avanzaron hasta un pequeño grupo que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del lugar.

**-Tio.-**dijo aquel tomando del hombro al más alto. Este giro y vio extrañado

**-Soy yo.-**dijo el otro quitando el antifaz.

**-Seiya…**

**-Si. Haruka, Michiru…-**dijo este en forma de saludo.-**Quiero presentarte a mi prometida**.-dijo señalando a la joven a un lado. Esta quito el antifaz y ofrecio su mano cortésmente

**-Sr. Chiba…es un gusto…soy Serena Tsuquino, la prometida de Seiya…-**El junto a los otros dos, quedaron estupefactos…


	9. Mascarada

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Mascarada ****♠**

* * *

**-Sr. Chiba…es un gusto…soy Serena Tsuquino, la prometida de Seiya…-**El junto a los otros dos, quedaron estupefactos. El rubio que les acompañaba, al notar la sorpresa del otro, se apresuro a saludar 

**-¡La novi****a de Seiya!...yo soy Haruka Tenou**…-dijo ofreciendo la mano

**-Es un gusto...**

**-Bien, ya se que necesitan hablar con…DARIEN**…-dijo dando una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro, sacándolo de su letargo**.-Nos veremos…-**dijo y se alejo junto a lo otra

**-¿tío?**-dijo Seiya**.- ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Ah?...si…disculpen…fue la…**

**-No se preocupe Sr****. Chiba. Se que no esperaba vernos…oh conocerme aquí, mejor dicho. Pero se presentaron algunas circunstancias que todavía no puedo comprender y fue imposible el concretar nuestra cita de temprano…**

**-Ya veo…yo…-**dijo quitando el antifaz que cubría su rostro

**-¿no nos hemos visto**** antes?-**Pregunto ella

**-¿Qué? No lo creo**

**-Si. Usted corría tras el autobús…**

**-Ah…Disculpen.-**interrumpió en ese momento

**-¿Zoisite?**

**-Joven Seiya, señorita-**dijo este en forma de saludo**.-Disculpen, pero el mi Señor Darien tiene una llamada…importante**

**-Con su permiso…-**dijo Darien y se alejo

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto el joven

**-Nada, pensaba… ¿sabes? Creo que tiene razón, no se que haría un hombre como tú tío corriendo tras un autobús…lo confundí**

**-Eso debe ser…. Mi tío corriendo tras un autobús, eso si es un disparate… ¿bailamos?-**Pregunto, a lo que aquella asintió y se dirigieron a la pista.

**-Nadie llamo ¿cierto?-**dijo el pelinegro que llegaba hasta la barra seguido por el otro

**-NO señor**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Yo…**

**-Yo lo se…no digas más. Gracias. Te lo agradezco Zoisite…**

**-Señor…**

**-Dime**

**-¿se encuentra bien? No le parecería mejor retirarse…?**

**-¿tan mal me ves?-**dijo este con una mueca

**-La verdad…**

**-Tienes razón.-**dijo este dando una palmada al hombre**.-Vamos, trae mi abrigo, nos veremos en la puerta.-**dijo mientras avanzaba en aquel inmenso salón

**-¿Te vas?**

**-¿Qué?...ah…Seiya…si, tengo algunos pendientes…**

**-Pero…**

**-Seiya…querido.-**llego la rubia al lado del joven tomándole la mano**.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada. Mi tío se retira… ¿Por qué no esperas otros momentos? Faltan los juegos pirotécnicos y…-**se dirigió al otro

**-Seiya…**-volvió a interrumpir.-**Seguramente tú tío tiene cosas importantes que hacer…-** giro hacia el otro.-**Confió en que nos de otra oportunidad para hablar formalmente con usted y que el retardo de hoy no empañe lo que viene.**-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-…**-este giro hacia otro lado, después volvió a los dos jóvenes.-**No se preocupen…pueden venir a verme cuando lo deseen. Seiya...sabes donde encontrarme.**-haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-**Con su permiso**.-se retiro del lugar…

**-Bien…no fue tan difícil ¿cierto?**

**-****Así parece…pero no podemos darnos por victoriosos…**

**-Entonces…deberemos mostrar nuestras claras intenciones ¿no es así?**

**-Si**

**-Bueno…pero sigamos, la fiesta aun no acaba, y tenemos toda una vida para ser felices…**

**-Toda una vida.-**dijo el y la tomo por la cintura, para llevarla de nuevo a la pista donde entre risas, besos y abrazos, continuaron disfrutando de la música y del lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_** y su hermosa acompañante, la mejor pareja en la primera mascarada que da inicio a las festividades…"**_.- Se leía al pie de aquella fotografía de la pagina de sociales. Después de observar aquella imagen, lo tiro al suelo.

**-¿Darien?-**Pregunto una jovencita que entraba al lugar y tomaba el periódico

**-Hotaru…**

**-¿Estas bien Darien?**

**-Si… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

**-Tú dímelo.-**y abrió aquel, al observar la imagen, miro al hombre frente.-**Es…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Señorita Serena?-**dijo aquella mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras

**-¿Qué pasa Luna?-**pregunto el otro que entraba

**-Ah…-**poniendo rápidamente en pie.-**Jo…Joven Seiya… yo.**-dijo al momento que dejaba caer la gaceta

**-****¿Qué te parece?-**dijo el mientras lo levantaba

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Ella…-**dijo señalando la imagen**.-¿Qué te parece?**

**-Es…muy…bella**

**-Cierto. Y será la próxima dueña de esto…**

**-¿Qué?...**

**-Si Luna...es mi futura esposa.**-en ese momento se escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones**.- ¿Qué fue eso?**

**-eso…ha de ser** "**Martĭus"**

**-veamos.-**dijo y subió por las escaleras. Reviso en los todos los cuartos, excepto en uno**.-Es aquí.-**dijo, y trato de abrir, pero no lo logro**.- ¿Por qué no abre?**

**-Joven…-**dijo Luna que llegaba**.-Esa, solo su tío tiene llave de ahí…**

**-vaya, siempre debe haber algo solo para el…-**dijo.-**no importa…llévame un café al estudio.-**ordeno y bajo

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿****y?**

**-¿y?**

**-Si, que les dijo…**

**-Nada. Cuando llegue se había marchado. Y en la mascarada, solo le vi unos instantes. Pero creo que no se negara.**

**-Vaya. Yo lo dudo**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-YA lo sabes. Todos saben que Darien Chiba es un hombre poco abierto y recela de todo, oh de todos…**

**-Pero lo hará. Estará de acuerdo…**

**-¿y si no?**

**-SI no pues…**

**-NO se porque es tan necesario que el les de su consentimiento. Después de todo, Seiya ya no depende de el…**

**-Así es. Pero quisiera que el este de acuerdo. El es el único familiar que ha visto como su padre…**

**-¿sus hermanos?**

**-Eso es distinto. El Sr. Chiba es quien se ha encargado de ellos, y a pesar de esa forma tan extraña, quisiera que formara parte de nuestra familia. ¿Entiendes?**

**-Claro…pero sigo insistiendo…esa familia, son un misterio…un verdadero misterio.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-Era ella ¿cierto?**

**-Creo que si…¿no?**

**-Esto es tan…confuso**

**-Más que confuso…es que…**

**-Bueno, no queda más que esperar. Tal vez no sea ella…posiblemente sea alguien parecida…**

**-Si, claro. Y se llama igual, y rie igual…y habla igual…**

**-Pues bueno¿Qué quieres hacer Michiru? Solo Darien es quien debe hacer algo…si hay que hacer…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sin tener nada en importante, más que esperar y mientras llegaba su taza de café, decidió leer alguno de los libros que se encontraban en el estante aquel

**-Veamos, **_**Ohnet, Salgari, Dumas, Wilde, Hoffmann… **_**¿y esto?-**dijo al toparse con uno sin autor. Lo tomo y encontró, en la segunda hoja, escrito a tinta y no por imprenta _**"en espera, para el día D".**_ Lo ojeo y mientras pasaba las pagina en busca de alguna que no estuviera en blanco, una fotografía cayo. Dejo el libro sobre el escritorio y recogió la instantánea. En la parte tras, escrita una fecha…la giro y vio a los protagonistas de aquella, eran los más de aquel lugar. Al centro, aquel que era su protector y junto a el…

**-¿Qué?...pero si es…es idéntica…-**y giro de nuevo aquella.-**es de hace vente años…**

**-Señor…-**dijo la mujer que entraba en el lugar con la taza de café pedida.-**Aquí tiene.**-este giro y la miro, camino hacia ella y pregunto

**-¿Quién es ella?-**mostrando la imagen, aquella al verla quedo pasmada.- **¿Luna?**

**-Señor…yo…yo no se.-**dijo un tanto nerviosa

**-Luna…**

**-¿señor?**

**-No mientas. Dime¿Quién es ella?**

**-Es que…**

**-¿Qué¿No puedes hablar¿Te lo han prohibido?**

**-Si, digo no…es que…**

**-Dilo, te aseguro que no se lo diré a nadie más**

**-Pues vera…-**Comenzó la mujer a relatar una peculiar historia, y al termino del mismo…

**-vaya, vaya…ahora entiendo… dime ¿ese cuarto, lo ocupo ella?**

**-S-si. **

**-Puedes irte Luna…- **dijo este dando la espalda a la mujer

**-Señor…**

**-Vete. NO te preocupes…no diré nada…absolutamente nada…**-dicho esto, aquella asintió y salio del lugar.-**Con que el tío tiene su historia…-**dijo para si mientras tomaba asiento tras el escritorio.-**ahora muchas dudas se despejan…pero ella…son … iguales… por eso su reacción**

**-Señor…-**dijo Luna al ver al hombre que entraba en la estancia.**-¿Qué…?**

**-¿Qué hago aquí?...pues…quería descansar**

**-Bien…**

**-Llévame una copa de coñac, estaré arriba**

**-¿Bebiendo tan temprano?-**interrumpió

**-¿?... ¿Seiya?... ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías en la ciudad…**

**-Así era, pero tengo que hablar contigo**

**-¿de que?**

**-Tú lo sabes.-**dijo mostrando el dedo anular de la mano

**-Ya veo…vamos al despacho…**

**-Te sigo**.-dijo el otro mientras veía de reojo a la mucama. YA en el lugar, Darien sentado tras el escritorio y Seiya instalado en el sofá…

**-Te escucho.-**dijo el hombre

**-Como bien sabes, y has podido comprobar, mi casamiento es inminente**

**-¿?**

**-Se que no te interesa, si lo hago oh no, solo te preocupa si "ella" es digna de entrar en la familia. ¿No es así?**

**-En parte…**

**-Pues bien, a pesar de todas esas discrepancias que existen entre "nos", para mi es importante obtener tú aprobación **

**-¿a que viene todo esto?**

**-A que, no quisiera casarme y comenzar una nueva vida con la mujer que amo, sin que tú lo apruebes, después de todo, eres el único al que podemos llamar padre…porque eso eres para nosotros. Se que al hacerte cargo de tres niños que no conocías, cambiaste todo, tú vida, tus pasiones por criarnos…**

**-¿?**

**-Tío…por favor, acepta mi matrimonio con ella, ya le has conocido…¿a caso no es todo lo que dije?**

**-Así parece**

**-Pues ahí lo tienes, no hay porque preocuparse por la familia…por que se case conmigo por el dinero o la familia de quien vengo… ¿sabes? Cuando descubrió quien era me "boto"…si, lo hizo, tuve que hacer lo indecible para que me aceptara y ahora que ya lo ha hecho, mi dicha será completa si cuento con tú aprobación…se que es pedir mucho, pero para mi, es algo indispensable, para nosotros…para SERENA y para mi…**

**-…-**aquel, quedo en silencio, le miro por unos segundos y después observo tras la ventana, puso en pie y metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.**-Cuando tu y tus hermanos llegaron a mi vida, fue en un momento crucial…y si, tuve que cambiar, pero nunca imagine, que tres pequeños diablillos me llenaran tanto.-**dijo y le miro de nuevo**.-Aunque no lo crean, yo los quiero, demasiado, solo que he aprendido a no demostrar aquellos sentimientos que pueden ser tan … indispensables para unos, y dolorosos para otros…-**camino hacia el y puso la mano sobre el hombro del joven**.-¿La amas tanto como parece?-**pregunto

**-Si tío…con todo mi ser**

**-… ¿y ella a ti?**

**-También**

**-…pues…siendo así…-**dijo y saco la mano del bolsillo.**-Toma.-dijo entregando una pequeña caja de terciopelo**

**-¿Qué…?-**dijo este abriéndole, y encontrándose con un fino anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas guirnaldas de esmeralda**.-Tio…**

**-Un pequeño regalo…**

**-Pero tú…**

**-No te preocupes, lo tenía para una ocasión especial y…este es una**

**-¿Quieres decir que…?**

**-Si. Cásate y se feliz…hazla feliz.-**dijo, a lo cual, el otro respondió con un fuerte abrazo, que dejo al otro sorprendido por un segundo y después, le correspondió. Después de unos segundos los hombres se separaron y aquel corrió hacia la puerta.- **¿Dónde vas?**

**-¡¡¡A dar la buena noticia…!!!-**dijo y salio corriendo, mientras aquel le observaba. Después, volvió a tomar asiento. Quedando observando tras la ventana los jardines de aquel lugar.

**-¿es verdad?-**se escucho una voz

**-Si…me temo que si…**

**-Por fin ese muchacho logro mostrar esa parte tan oculta de ti…**

**-Si. Pero…¿Qué haces aquí Setsuna?**

**-Vine a saludar a mi entrañable amigo y…**

**-¿y?**

**-NO pude evitar escuchar tú platica con Seiya y…me asalta una duda… ¿en verdad dejaras que se case con…SERENA?**

**-¿Por qué no? El la ama, ella a el…**

**-¿seguro?**

**-Setsuna…en este momento de mi vida, todo debe ser seguro…**

**-Y…¿ella? Ya no la amas…la dejaras?**

**-¡Ni siquiera se quien es! Ella, no puede, no es la mujer que yo espero… Si, es igual, se llama igual, pero no, no es ella, no puede ser ella ¿entiendes?**

**-YA veo…si tú lo dices…solo que ¿Por qué no puede ser?**

**-Porque…no. Esa joven no-no es ella. La mujer que yo espero estará frente a mi, tocara mi rostro y dirá: "eres tú". Esta jovencita no puede ser…**

**-Si así lo quieres creer…solo espero no te arrepientas…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el cielo se bañaba con los naranjas matices de aquel espectáculo, aquel lugar comenzaba a recibir a los concurrentes a la segunda Mascara de aquellas festividades. Como siempre, la elegancia y el glamour de las damas junto al porte de los caballeros era el espectáculo siempre esperado.

Con un frack negro y chaquetilla blanca, en la manoun_**bâton**_ y zapatos relucientes,aquel gallardo hombre, espera la llegada de su automóvil. De pronto, un Rolls-Royce se estacione frente. De el, desciende aquel joven, igualmente vestido de etiqueta y seguido de el, aquella rubia que parece hecha de porcelana fina y azules ojos cual ave.

**-¡Tio**!-dijo el.-**Hemos venido por ti…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si Señor Chiba…-**dijo ella**.-¡gracias!-**añadió y antes de que aquel lo pudiera evitar, esta lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, se separo y le tomo de las manos**.-¡Gracias! Seiya me ha dicho que usted ha aceptado, y eso me hace muy feliz!!**

**-Ah…yo…no tienen porque agradecer…**

**-¡Claro que si!-**dijo el otro.-**Pero eso, lo hablaremos después, ahora, sube¿no nos despreciaras, cierto?**

**-No…claro que no.**-dijo e hizo una seña al hombre que le esperaba y después de subir la joven y el otro, subió el. Ya en el camino…

**-Dime tío ¿No te molesta venir con nosotros?**

**-No…soy yo quien no espera molestarles…**

**-Oh no Señor…**

**-Tío.**-interrumpió el joven.-**Dile tío¿verdad?-**dijo observando al de frente

**-S-si…dime tío**

**-Pues bien…usted es quien nos ha dado alas para aumentar nuestra felicidad, por lo tanto, esperamos no prescindir de su presencia y compañía**

**-Así es tío…**

**-Dígame.**-dijo ella**.- ¿Bailara esta noche?**

**-Hace…tiempo que no lo hago**

**-¿…le parecería regalarme una pieza?**

**-Re-regalarte una…**

**-Si¿tango¿Le agrada el tango?**

**-…-**este quedo viéndoles y después sonrió.-**SI, me gusta el tango…**

Minutos más tarde, aquel Rolls-Royce se alejaba, después de que sus ocupantes habían descendido frente a aquel gran salón. Al entrar, uno de los mayordomos tomo los abrigos, sombrero y _**bâton**_, para que sus dueños sintieran "libres" en el evento.

Al momento de entrar, la música comenzó a escucharse.

**-AH**!-exclamo la mujer.-**Un Tango, ni que me hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la orquesta**.-dijo esta dirigiéndose a los hombres que caminaban tras**.- ¿NO os parece Tío?**

**-¿Cómo?-**dijo este, mientras la mujer extendía su mano hacia el

**-Un Tango ¿o es que ya se arrepintió?**-dijo mientras el hombre tomaba su delicada mano entre las de el

**-Claro que no…perdóname**.-dijo, hizo una seña al otro joven en "permiso" a lo que asintió, así, se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras eran observados por aquel joven.

_**SI SUPIERAS **_

_**QUE AUN DENTRO DE MI ALMA**_

_**CONSERVO AQUEL CARIÑO**_

_**QUE TUVE PARA TI**_

Comenzaron a bailar y poco a poco, los invitados a fijar su atención en aquella pareja. Pocos los que se encontraban en la pista, también se retiraron al notar la destreza de aquellos.

_**QUIEN SABE SI SUPIERAS**_

_**QUE NUNCA TE HE OLVIDADO**_

_**VOLVIENDO A TU PASADO**_

_**TE ACORDARAS DE MI**_

**-Todos son tan amables.-**dijo ella.-**Soy tan feliz, Seiya me ama y usted es tan atractivo**

**-Menos mal que el no esta oyendo lo que dices.-**respondió el

**-Digo la verdad… **

_**LOS AMIGOS YA NO VIENEN **_

_**NI SIQUIERA A VISITARME**_

_**NADIE QUIERE CONSOLARME**_

_**EN MI AFLICCIÓN**_

**-Se lo debo todo, porque si usted no hubiese querido, no podría…**

**-Calla, de todas formas lo haría. Te lo debes todo a ti misma.**

**-No no **

**-Si, es verdad Serena**

_**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**_

_**SIENTO ANGUSTIAS EN MI PECHO**_

_**DECÍ PERCANTA, QUE HAS HECHO**_

_**DE MI POBRE CORAZÓN**_

**-Nadie habría podido resistirse a tú encanto…-**dijo mientras continuaban con aquella danza y eran observados y admirados por todos los concurrentes, pero en especial, por aquel joven que observaba con recelo

**-Había oído decir que era un excelente bailarín.-**dijo ella

**-Lamento haberte defraudado**

**-Es mucho más que un gran bailarín.-**replico ella.-**Es un acompañante delicioso, sinceramente delicioso**

_**CUAL COTARRO ABANDONADO**_

_**YA NI EL SOL DE LA MAÑANA**_

_**DE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA**_

_**COMO CUANDO ESTABAS VOS**_

**-Que muchacha tan bonita la que baila con el Sr. Chiba.**-dijo uno de los jóvenes asistentes

**-En efecto, es muy hermosa**.-respondió otro

**-Todos nos están mirando Tío**.-dijo la rubia al otro

-**Me parece, que ya vi esta escena en otro…tiempo.-**dijo otro de los invitados

**-Si, y los protagonistas son los mismos.**-respondió la mujer de cabellos aguamarina

_**Y AQUEL PERRITO COMPAÑERO**_

_**QUE POR TÚ AUSENCIA NO COMIA**_

_**AL VERME SOLO EL OTRO DÍA**_

_**TAMBIEN ME DEJO**_

La pieza termino, y aquellos al igual que la orquesta, recibieron los aplausos de admiración. Así, se dirigieron al joven aquel, la mujer avanzo y se coloco a su lado, poniendo su mano cobre el pecho del hombre y recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro.

**-Querido tío, si los aplausos no son más, es porque tú presencia impone respeto. Pero te merecías una ovación**

**-Jaja.-**rió el otro mientras pasaba un pañuelo blanco por la sudorosa frente

**-Venga a nuestra mesa a cenar con nosotros.-**interrumpió la mujer

**-No Serena, los recuerdos de la juventud están demasiado vivos y se muy bien lo incomodo que resulta cenar en compañía de un viejo tío**

**-Ah, eso no es verdad.-**Replico el Joven

**-Si, lo es. Los enamorados quieren estar a solas**

**-Pero Señor.-**replico la otra

**-Además, no tengo mucho apetito**.-replico este.-**Ahora Serena, ve con Seiya y olvídate de mi.-**dijo dando una palmada al joven, este, respondió dando un beso en los labios a la mujer

**-Gracias tío, gracias**.-dijo Seiya y junto a la rubia, se alejaron de el. Los asistentes se acercaron a Darien, para felicitarle

_**-"es un estupendo bailarín", "Baila mejor que cualquiera" "Darien, eres el mejor bailarín"**_.-decían, pero aquel no les escuchaba, ya que observaba a aquella pareja…

* * *

_**Tango: La comparsita. H. M. Rodreiguez/S .M. Contursi. Int. Carlos Gardel**_

_**¿Fe de Erratas? No, claro que no, arriba se lee "Cotarro", y si, esa es la palabra, según el más cercano dic.: "**__**Ladera de un barranco" "albergue de pobres"**_

_**En cordial saludo y sincero agradecimiento por el favor de su lectura y comentarios a todos y cada uno de ustedes…esperando seguir contando con el mismo al presente, les dice:**_

_**¡¡Hasta pronto!!**_

**Senshivisa **_**♠**_


	10. Veinte Años

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **Veinte Años ****♠**

* * *

**-Oh…perdone.-**dijo el hombre al topar con alguien…-¿**Esta bien?-**pregunto al tiempo que observaba, sus ojos se abrieron cual plato producto de la sorpresa**…-¡Por todos…! **

**-¡Serena!**-dijo el otro que llegaba.- ¿**Qué pasa…? Diamante…-**añadió al ver al otro**…-¡Es una verdadera sorpresa verle!**

**-Seiya…para mi también…es una sorpresa**

**-Pues bien, permítame presentarle a mi Prometida…-**dijo

**-¡¿Prometida?!**

**-Si Señor…por cierto que me han hablado mucho de usted…espero no sea la primera vez que nos veamos…-**dijo la rubia

**-No lo creo ¿verdad señor?-**dijo Seiya

**-Ah…no…creo que…**

**-Bueno, ha sido un gusto el saludarle**.-añadió.-**nos retiramos, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer hasta la ciudad**

**-Si…hasta pronto…-**dijo el peliplateado, mientras los otros dos se retiraban. Después de unos momentos, se adentro en aquella habitación y camino hacia aquel que se encontraba frene a la chimenea, observando el reloj

**-…Es ella ¿verdad?**

**-…**

**-Darien… ¡ES ELLA!**

**-No…lo se…**

**-¿Cómo¡Por todos los diablos Darien!...es ella, la que has esperado tanto tiempo…**

**-NO lo se… y si lo fuera…ahora ya no es mía… ¿entiendes?**

**-¿****que?...no puede ser cierto… la vida no se puede ensañar tanto contigo… mira que esperarla durante veinte años y ahora resulta que se va a casar con …con tú sobrino…ja**

**-¿solo has venido a eso¿Ah burlarte? Pues bien, ya lo has hecho…ahora lárgate…**

**-No Darien…sabes que nuestra relación llega a un grado de amistad un tanto…no ortodoxa**

**-¿amistad?**

**-Si…porque al fin de cuentas, soy el único que te conoce a la perfección, como para saber que no la dejaras ir… al menos no sin luchar por ella**

**-Diamante…**

**-Lo se…me voy…creo que nos estaremos viendo seguido…-**dijo y salio del lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Cómo¿Celos?**

**-Si…Seiya tiene celos de su tío**

**-OH…esto si es gracioso…eso es algo infantil…**

**-Posiblemente Yaten…pero cuando se tiene un tío como el…**

**-…es imposible no tener celos**

**-Exactamente Taiki…**

**-Pero después de todo, Yaten tiene razón…no hay porque tener celos de el… ¿Por qué?**

**-Por el pasado…por las coincidencias…-**dijo el pelinegro levantando el rostro observando tras la ventana

**-Seiya…eres un chiquillo ¿lo sabias?-**dijo la rubia que entraba en la habitación.-**El tío, solamente es bueno con nosotros…-**dijo y dio un casto beso en la frente del hombre

**-****Promete algo…-**dijo aquel tomándole de la cintura

**-LO ven****… ¿no es un caprichoso?**-dijo esta a los otros dos, mientras estos solo respondieron con una sonrisa.-**Dime… ¿Qué es…?**

**-Que siempre me dirás lo que piensas…siempre…-**dijo y aquella rubia, por un momento, quedo pasmada observándole**.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Na-nada…solo que…-**dijo mientras se separaba de aquel y llevaba sus manos a su boca.

**-¿estas bien?**-pregunto Taiki

**-S-si…es gracioso…siento…que…**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Es…no…no me hagan caso… que les parece si emprendemos el viaje…de aquí a Spring Lake, es largo camino…**-añadió la rubia

**-Es cierto…ya saben que no es muy paciente…**-dicho esto, salieron de aquel lugar

Mientras avanzaban por la carretera, el aroma del bosque, el viento golpeando su rostro, le daban cierto sentimiento de propiedad, de pertenencia. Aunque solo aquella ocasión de la cita con el tío de Seiya, había pisado aquel lugar, ahora, sentía que ya pertenecía al lugar. Reconocer cada árbol, cada hiedra y el canto de las golondrinas le hicieron ansiar con más ahínco la llegada a aquella legendaria casa.

Sentado, como siempre, tras la ventana de aquel despecho, observando aquel naranjo, en añoranza del pasado, aquel hombre. Y como siempre, una copa de vermú, al lado, casi sin tocar, solo dejándose llevar por el vaivén de la mano.

**-Señor…-**dijo la mujer que entraba.**- ¿Desea que se prepare algo en especial?**

**-No**

**-Esta… ¿esta seguro?**

**-Si Luna, ****¿que tan difícil es de entender?**

**-No…yo…con su permiso.-**añadió esta y salio. Momentos más tarde…

**-¿Sigues esperando?**

**-Setzuna… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo pregunte antes.-**dijo esta al momento que entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si**.-Espero tú respuesta**

**-…no lo se…tal vez…**

**-Hoy es un gran día…Seiya vendrá con… SU PROMETIDA**

**-Así es…**

**-¿Qué piensas?**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Si…bueno, ambos sabemos quien es ella… ahora que vendrá aquí, creo que los recuerdos volverán ¿no?**

**-No es ella… ya te lo dije…solo es una coincidencia…**

**-Darien.-dijo **esta colocándose frente al hombre, cogiendolo por el rostro y obligándole a verla.- ¿**Qué más quieres para aceptar que es ella?**

**-…no es ella.-**dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos**.-no puede ser… ni siquiera me conoce…**

**-¡Oh mi querido amigo!****-**dijo esta limpiando las lagrimas.-**No es que no te conozca, es que no te recuerda, solo necesita algo, una chispa que reviva sus recuerdos… y su amor por ti…**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?**

**-Lo que escuchas. Solo algo, un recuerdo, un objeto, una canción, algo, lo más insignificante hará que ella recuerde…**

**-Pero tal vez no quiera recordar… yo no quiera que recuerde…**

**-Ahora es cuando te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué harías por tus sobrinos?**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-¿Es la misma respuesta?...no lo recuerdas. Dijiste…"Haré lo que sea por que sean felices…" ¿lo harás?-**pero la pregunta quedo sin respuesta. Luna entro en la habitación, para informarle que los visitantes cruzaban por el umbral de la puerta.

Al salir, se encontraron con aquellos que entraban.

**-****Tío…-**dijeron los tres jóvenes.

**-Hemos llegado a tiempo****… ¿Qué te parece?-**dijo Seiya

**-Bien…-**respondió el otro

**-Jóvenes.-**dijo Setzuna que aparecía tras Darien.-**Que bien que están aquí. Espero veles pronto**

**-¿Cómo¿Te vas Setzuna?**

**-Si Yaten. Pero nos veremos con más frecuencia de la que creen. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo una cita de suma importancia.-**dicho esto, dio una palmada al anfitrión y salio del lugar.

**-****Tío…-**dijo la rubia acercándose al hombre y tendiéndole la mano**.- ¿NO le alegra vernos?**

**-Si…-**respondió este

**-Pues siendo ****así, quisiera pedirle algo…-dijo **mientras los otros dos jóvenes subían hacia sus habitaciones dejando a los tres solos en aquella estancia.-**Espero no me la negara.-**añadió tomando asiento y observando sugestivamente al hombre, este, titubeo un momento, pero después, avanzo y sentó al lado de la mujer observándola embelesadamente.

**-Dime Serena**

**-La siguiente mascarada… ¿volvería a bailar conmigo? Dígame que si, se lo ruego. Se lo suplico.-**dijo ella poniendo su delicada mano sobre el hombro del otro**.-Acepte**.-este la observo, y tomo la mano de la mujer para besarla apasionadamente, mientras eran observados por Seiya, que se puso en pie y avanzo hacia la chimenea. El otro, al notarlo separo sus labios de la blanca mano volteo hacia el joven, después, giro a la mujer y observándole a los ojos dijo

**-Gracias niña mía. Me rejuveneces…esta bien, acepto, pero no tango…me sentiría demasiado joven. Concédeme cualquier melodía, menos el tango…**-esta por tal respuesta, acerco su rostro lentamente al del otro y le beso suavemente en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca. Separo y giro hacia el otro

**-¿Lo ves Seiya?, que bueno es el tío. NO es caprichoso como tú**.-giro hacia el tío.-**El no** **quería que le dijera nada. Esta celoso…-**El hombre, giro y observo extrañado al joven, este al notar respondió.

**-Cuando se tiene un tío joven y atractivo como el, es lógico ser celoso…pero por esta vez, haré una excepción.-**el sonido del teléfono interrumpió aquella charla, Seiya levanto el auricular y después de unos momentos hablando dijo

**-Han surgido problemas.-**y avanzo hacia la rubia que se encontraba en pie.-**Me temo que tendré que retirarme**

**-pero… ¿Cómo?**

**-Nada serio**

**-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-**pregunto el otro aun sentado en el sofá

**-Problemas con los directivos. No han querido molestarte. No es nada que no pueda solucionar junto a mis hermanos…no te preocupes tío**

**-Cualquier asunto de la empresa me preocupa, bien lo sabes.**

**-SI. Pero creo que si me lo permites, nosotros lo resolveremos de inmediato**

**-…esta bien, solo mantenme informado**

**-Si tío.-**dijo este, después dijo a Luna que informara sus hermanos. Tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y dijo**.- ¿Por qué no te quedas?**

**-¿Qué? NO…yo voy contigo**

**-No. Yo no tardare más que un par de días a lo sumo. Así podrás conocer el lugar… ¿Qué tú dices tío?**

**-Yo…claro…que conozca el lugar.**-respondió

**-¿en verdad no le molestaría que yo me quedara?-**pregunto la otra

**-Claro que no. Ya eres de la familia ¿no es cierto?**

**-****¿Lo vez? Tenías razón, el tío es "muy bueno".**

Momentos más tarde aquellos jóvenes se despedían a borde de uno de los autos deportivos. Desde el portal de aquel lugar, la rubia observaba como desaparecían en la inmensidad de la carretera y la espesura del bosque. Giro y se topo con aquel inmenso Naranjo, lo rodeo y después lo toco como esperando encotrar algo. Unos momentos más tarde, en la sala

**-Señorita…-**decía la mujer

**-¿Luna verdad?-**pregunto esta

**-¿perdón?**

**-Si. Te llamas Luna ¿no es cierto? Parece que no nos han presentado, yo soy…**

**-La Señorita Serena**

**-Si pero…**

**-No se preocupe señorita, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos…**

**-Ya veo…tienes razón**

**-Ahora, si me permite, quisiera mostrarle su habitación…**

**-Ah si…pero… ¿podría ser más tarde?**

**-¿?**

**-Si. De pronto he sentido unas inmensas ganas de sentarme fuera a ver la puesta de sol…**

**-Claro…como usted guste.-**dijo la mujer y se retiro mientras la otra, se instalaba en las gradas fuera de la casa.

**-¿te gustan los atardeceres?-**pregunto una voz

**-¿?...Se-Tío.-**dijo esta**.-Claro¿no son hermosos?**

**-Si. **

**-Igual que…**

**-que una rosa bañada de roció, una estrella fugaz, la lluvia a través del cristal…-**interrumpió el otro

**-Si!...¡exactamente!...que extraño. Lo mismo pienso yo-**añadió la otra

**-curioso ¿no?**

**-si…-dijo **la otra, para después, quedar ambos en silencio, con miradas furtivas del uno hacia el otro, y por alguna razón, aquella rubia sentía algún sentimiento calido hacia aquel hombre sentado a unos pasos de ella.

Más tarde, cuando la noche había caído ya, pidió a Luna le mostrara su habitación.

**-Espero la encuentra como la dejo…-**dijo la pelinegra

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Como la dejo…lo dejo dicho el Señor.-**respondió la otra nerviosa

**-¿?...bueno, si, es perfecta.-**dijo esta adentrándose en el lugar y observando cada detalle de el. Dos oleos colgados de la pared, para dar vida a la blancura de las mismas, junto a la cama, un tocador con un gran espejo y un artefacto que llamo su atención. Era una caja musical en la figura de una pequeña cabaña junto a un cerezo. Una extraña fuerza la hizo tomarla y abrirla, de ella, las tonadas de una melodía conocida fueron las que se escucharon. Volteo hacia Luna y dijo

**-¡Que coincidencia¡Es mi melodía favorita****!-de **pronto, una ráfaga de aire entro por la ventana abierta, llevando consigo el olor del naranjo y algunas flores de cerezo. Giro extrañada, Luna ya no estaba. Volvió su vista a aquella pequeña caja y entonces, como un rayo, recuerdos de experiencias vividas pasaron frente así cual película. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Giro y en el umbral de la puerta, alumbrado por el resplandor de la Luna, aquel hombre que acababa de volver a sus pensamientos. Le miro, llevo sus manos a su boca y avanzo hacia el, cuando se hubieron encontrado, el uno, frente del otro

**-¡oh Dios!-**exclamo esta**.- ¿Eres…eres tú?**

**-¿Serena?-**pregunto este

**-S-si…Darien**

**-¡Oh!-**dijo este y se aproximo más. Ella, titubeante, toco su rostro, como para aprenderlo de memoria

**-Tienes…tienes canas.-**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Si…el tiempo pasa.-**respondió el otro con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¿no es un sueño verdad?-**pregunto esta

**-No. Y si lo es, ambos lo estamos haciendo.-**respondió

**-Darien…!!!-**grito esta echándose a los brazos de aquel. Este la estrecho fuertemente, la levanto y giro con ella en brazos. Después, toco su cabello, hundió la nariz en sus rizos y aspiro su aroma

**-He esperando tanto por este momento…-**dijo y la tomo por el mentón**.-Te he esperado tanto…**

**-…**** ¡Darien!-**dijo esta, para después caer inconciente en los brazos de aquel

Al despertar, se encontro tendida en aquella cama, todo era conocido, los cuadros, los olores, el sonido de las aves en la ventana. Junto a ella, tomando su mano, dormido sobre su brazo, aquel hombre, le quedo viendo, observando, aprendiendo cada parte de el. Sus manos seguían siendo calidas, su cabellera, negra como era, ahora tenia algunos cabellos teñidos de plata en las sienes. Acariciole despacio para no turbar su sueño, lentamente puso en pie y avanzo hacia la ventana. Aspiro el aroma del viento. Volvio a tomar aquella pequeña caja y la acaricio con delicadeza.

**-La mande a hacer cuando desapareciste…-**dijo aquel acercándose a ella

**-… ¿****Por qué?**

**-Porque sabia que volverías…y cuando eso fuera, sabrías que siempre te estuve esperando**

**-****…todo es tan…extraño**

**-Pero no importa, ahora estamos juntos…-**dijo y la abrazo fuertemente, para despues buscar sus labios y besarla con toda aquella pasión contenida por tanto tiempo. Ella, correspondio, pero de pronto se separo, le quedo viendo angustiada y dijo

**-…Seiya…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-El…yo…no. Esto no puede ser…-**dijo con incredulidad

**-¡por Dios!-**respondio aquel**.-¡Que tiene que ver el en esto?**

**-Todo…¿no lo vez?...el es…¡ah!-**exclam**o**

**-¡santo Cielo Serena! Estamos juntos despues de tanto tiempo y solo piensas en el¡no es justo¡He pasado VEINTE años de mi vida esperándote¿para que solo pienses en ese niño tonto!**

**-Darien…no entiendes…-**dijo la otra con lagrimas en los ojos**.-Tú has tenido veinte años, yo solo dos minutos para entender que es lo que esta pasando. Para mi no es facil…apenas ayer estaba dispuesta a unir mi vida a ese hombre, y ahora …**

**-Ahora estamos juntos…ya nada debe importar…vamonos, huyamos…**

**-No puedo. Darien…¿Qué le dire? "Seiya, no puedo casarme contigo porque amo a tú tio" Lo conoci hace…ja…hace veinte años…**

**-No importa…. Serena ¿no entiendes? Soy yo, te he esperado toda mi vida, y ahora estamos juntos…**

**-¡Serena!-**se escucho un grito desde la sala**.-¿Dónde estas?**

**-Oh Dios…Seiya.-**dijo esta, soltándose de los brazos de aquel y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Bajo rapidamente y se encontro con el otro que la buscaba. Los ojos todavía con muestras de lagrimas derramadas.

**-Seiya…-**dijo esta.-**Regresaste…muy pronto**

**-SI…¿Qué pasa? Has llorado**

**-Nada solo…**

**-Solo le conte una historia.-**interrumpio Darien**.-Al parecer, Serena es muy sentimental**

**-¿lloras por una historia? Eso es imposible…**

**-Ya lo vez que no.-**volvio a decir el otro

**-Si…Vamos…quiero…tengo que ir a mi casa.-**dijo la otra suplicante

**-Pero…**

**-Por favor. ¿Si?**

**-De acuerdo…nos veremos después tío.-**dijo y dio alcance a la mujer que ya estaba fuera.

A punto de poner en marcha aquel automóvil

**-Serena…-**dijo aquel por la ventanilla

**-¿Qué…? Da-Señor…**

**-Se te ha olvidado esto.-**dijo y entrego aquel artefacto a la mujer

**-¡mira!...que curioso regalo te da el tio.-**dijo Seiya.-¡**Gracias!.-**añadió y puso en marcha el auto**.-Oye, te lo has ganado, el nunca le ha regalado nada a nadie…-**replico mientras avanzaban y aquella veia por el retrovisor al hombre que les observaba.

**-NO te voy a perder ahora…no por ese chiquillo.-**dijo el otro para si

* * *

**_Y bien, mis queridos amigos, saludandoles de nuevo, esperando como siempre, el presente haya sido de su agrado y el seguir contando con el favro de su lectura y sus siempre valiosos comentarios para esta, su servidora. Como siempre, deseandoles todos los parabienes..._**

**_(por si alguien quiere escuchar los temas que en esta historia se mencionan, en profile, encontraran los links)_**

****

**_Hasta Pronto!!!_**

****

**_Senshivisa_**


	11. Eleccion

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **E L E C C I O N ****♠**

* * *

**-¿Qué dices…?**

**-Todo…todo cambia en un solo instante.-**repetia aquella mientras sus ojos se mantenían posados en el horizonte

**-¿Serena…estas bien?**

**-Ah?...si…si Seiya.-**respondio esta automata

**-Bien, entonces****¿estas de acuerdo?**

**-SI…si, lo que tú digas**

**-Bien…-**añadio este.-**Te vere más tarde**.-y sin que aquella lo previera, el hombre dio un apasionado beso después del cual, se retiro del lugar. Esta, quedo pasmada, pero en seguida, volvió a aquel letargo que la ocupaba desde hace días.

**-¿Cómo esta la futura novia?-**se escucho una voz

**-¿Novia…?**

**-Si…¡tú!**

**-Ah…si, claro…yo…bien ¿y tú Amy?**

**-Bien, muy bien a decir verdad…**

**-Que bien, me alegra**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada, que tendria que pasarme**

**-No lo se, tú dímelo…no actúas como normalmente lo harías…estas distante, alejada…en un mundo que solo tú conoces…**

**-Si…eso deberia hacer…alejarme…alejarme con mi hombre perfecto**

**-¿Existe alguien asi?**

**-Si…para mi si Amy…Es…no se como decirlo…afable, integro…cuando me mira olvido todo, cuando me toca, me estremezco…sus manos son…perfectas, sus ojos te inundan en un mar de sentimientos y su voz… te transporta a un lugar donde solo el y yo existimos…donde podemos amarnos por siempre…**

**-¡Vaya¡Si que estas enamorada!**

**-Si…demasiado…**-respondió esta con una mueca

**-¿y que haces aquí¡****Deberías estar con el!  
-Es…es cierto….-**dijo la otra.-**Tienes razón…debo estar con el.-**añadió y salio corriendo del lugar, sin dar cuenta de lo que la otra le decía

**-¡Saluda a Seiya de mi parte!...-**grito mientras agitaba la mano.-**Ese Seiya, si que te conquisto amiga…si que te conquisto…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Como cada noche, sentado junto a la chimenea, viendo tras el cristal, aquel hombre al cual, el tiempo ha comenzado a pintar de plata su cabellera, con una copa de vermú que le dura todo el tiempo, puesto que solo la observa, y aquel pequeño felino, que se ha convertido en fiel e inseparable compañero, dejan el tiempo pasar, en espero de la que algún día, algún momento llegara…y como siempre, ha sido otra noche sin ella…

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, el viento frió entro en el lugar, causando que las llamas se avivaran, giro rápidamente y en el umbral

**-¿Serena…?**

**-Si Darien…-**dijo esta cerrando la puerta tras de si

**-Pero que…?**

**-Nada…no digas nada.-**dijo esta callando al otro con su mano.-…**Te amo…-**dijo.-…**y esta noche, no me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo….-**dijo y tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos**.-¿tú me amas?-**Pregunto, por toda respuesta, aquel la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Se miraron fijamente, la abrazo y hundió su nariz en los rubios rizos. Separo de ella y camino hacia la puerta…el cerrojo coloco, mientras ella tomaba en sus brazos al felino aquel que ronroneaba a sus pies

**-****Así que sigues aquí eh?-**dijo y le acaricio

**-Si…Martius ha estado aquí…como yo, ****esperándote.**

**-…Martius….por…-**y los dos hablaron al unísono.- **¡marzo!**

**-Si…Marzo…cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas…a mi vida…-**dijo y la volvió tomar en sus brazos. El felino aquel salto y cual presentimiento de lo que ocurriría, se acurruco junto a la chimenea, mientras aquellos avanzaban hacia la recamara.

Todo, tal como lo dejo la ultima noche que estuvo en aquel lugar. Sin decir nada más la abraza con fuerza por la cintura mientras su otra mano se entrelazaba en el cabello de la rubia. La contemplo por unos instantes, se fundieron en un largo y ansiado beso, para volcar toda aquella pasión contenida. Tal era la intensidad, que estallar parecían sus corazones. Separarse el uno del otro no era opción.

Dejo de besarla para lenta y tiernamente colocarla sobre el lecho. Ella lo miro a los ojos, sabia perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras aquel se deleitaba besando el cuello de la mujer. Poco a poco, se fueron despojando de las prendas que les cubrían. Cada rose hacia que se estremecieran, las caricias fueron en aumento. El estaba extasiado con el aroma de la mujer,

Darien sé volteo y Serena quedo sobre él, mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, Darien se sentó para poder quitársela, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos bajaba el cierre del vestido de Serena, no pararon de besarse hasta que Darien despojo a Serena de aquel vestido para luego dejarla completamente desnuda, Darien pudo ver como caía el cabello de Serena sobre su cuerpo, él estaba extasiado con el aroma, la fragancia que expedía el cuerpo de aquella mujer, Darien se sentía perdido entre sus pechos, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama para luego voltearse y quedar sobre Serena, ella podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Darien, disfrutaba al sentir como sus labios y manos acariciaban su cuerpo; para entonces, Darien se había despojado por completo de la ropa, sus cuerpos se estremecían con cada roce. ¿Cómo era posible que dos cuerpos se extrañaran tanto? Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien…

**-¿Qué pasa¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto el hombre al despertar y mirar a la rubia a un costado de la cama que terminaba de vestirse.

**-Tengo que irme…-**respondió ella

**-¿Por qué…? Quédate, continuemos amándonos**

**-No Darien…no puedo…-**dijo esta y avanzo, pero no más de dos pasos, ya que aquel la aprisiono de la mano

**-Promete que volverás…**-pidió el.-**De lo contrario no te permitiré salir de aquí**

**-Si…lo hare.**-Dijo ella para después dar un beso al hombre y salir de la habitación

Así, llego a aquel edificio, donde transcurría su vida laboral. Como siempre, un efusivo saludo de parte de sus compañeros y demás. Seiya, como cada día, con una rosa roja y un delicado beso, que ella cambio de la boca a la mejilla. Contestando solo con monosílabos. "Si" "No", "Como tú quieras"; por las tardes, corría a aquel lugar, donde los encuentros furtivos se daban en el lugar menos esperado. En la cocina, en la sala, en la estancia. En el lugar que fuera, los besos, las caricias…

**-¿A dónde…?-**pregunto aquella mientras el otro pasaba la toalla por la humada cabellera

**-Praga…**

**-Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**-dos meses…**

**-…es… ¿me extrañaras?**

**-¿lo dudas a caso?**

**-No…nunca.-**respondió esta para después, y como siempre, fundirse en un largo beso

**Dias más tarde, mientras observaba la puesta del sol desde la terraza de su oficina**

**-Bello espectáculo…¿verdad?-**Se escucho una voz

**-…Diamante…si…muy bello**

**-¿Sabes?...Seiya y yo empezaremos un negocio en conjunto…**

**-¿?**

**-y le he convencido para que seas tú, la encargada de llevarlo a cabo**

**-¿Yo..¿Por qué yo…?**

**-¿no lo imaginas?-**cuestiono este acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer

**-…Espera….a caso no…-**dijo esta retrocediendo

**-No… me malentiendas…ya he probado una vez los puños de los Chiba, y no pretendo volver a hacerlo.-**dijo**.-Es esto.- **Y entrego un boleto de avion

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Mañana sales a Portugal…allá se llevara a cabo la firma.-**dijo y retiro de el lugar.

**-Portugal…**

**Y asi, el siguiente, por la noche**

**-** ¡**Bem-vindo Senhorita!-Dijo **el bell boy, y cerro la puerta tras de si

**-Aquí estoy…en Portugal…-**dijo esta y se adentro en la inmensa suite, dejo el portafolio sobre la cama y se dirigio al pequeño despacho. A tientas, busco en la pared el apagador y de pronto

**-¿Qué?...-**dijo esta al sentirse prisionada contra la pared

**-¿Me extrañaste…?-**pregunto el que la sostenia

**-¿?...Da-Darien!-**dijo esta al reconocer la voz

**-Responde.-**interrumpio el otro.-¿**Me extrañaste?**

**-Como puedes dudarlo.-**Respondio la otra. Este, ataco su cuello, cual amo de la noche, esta, se dejo a sus impulsos. Comenzo a subir la camisa del otro, mientras este, quitaba aquel vestido de seda. De pronto, ella, se encontraba desnuda, el, se recreo en los senos de la mujer mientras esta, trenzaba sus muslos desnudos y sudorosos en los del otro. Asi, sin más tiempo que perder, sobre el escritorio de aquel lugar, dieron rienda suelta a su amor, a su pasion. Las embestidas eran cual golpes de mar. Olas de pasion que rompian en aquel lugar. Y Asi, durante aquellos dos meses, las escenas se repitieron en los lugares más inhóspitos, en los menos indicados, pero los más propicios

**-Creo que despues de todo, le tendre que agradecer a ese Diamante.-**Dijo Darien mientras se encontraba prensado por las largas piernas de la rubia, en aquel enorme baño

**-¿Por qué?**

**-De el fue esta idea…**

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Si… No es tan repugnante como aparenta**

**-Si es asi, yo tambien debo agradecerlo…-**Dijo para continuar en aquella danza de amor.

De regreso al Japón

**-Se te ve feliz.-**Decía el peliplateado, después de una reunión

**-Lo estoy.-**respondió el otro mientras encendía un habano

**-Al fin de cuentas, tenia razón**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si Darien, siempre supe que no la dejarías ir…aunque tengo una duda**

**-¿?  
-Que diría el hombre que acaba de salir, si se enterara que mientras hablas de negocios y dinero con el…le hablas y haces el amor a la hija.-**El otro, cual balde de agua fria, quedo sorprendido

**-¿Qué…¿Qué acabas de decir?-**pregunto

**-¿a caso no lo sabes?**

**-No Diamante, no lo se…**

**-Pues si…Kenji Tsuquino, el honorable Kenji Tsuquino, es el padre de la mujer a la que amas….**

**-NO…es…posible…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Praga…?**

**-Si. ¿Oh Prefieres Portugal?  
-No…lo que tú digas es solo que…**

**-Anda, cualquiera estari encantada de pasar su Luna de Miel en esos lugares**

**-Si…sucede que….**

**-Nada. Recuerda que falta poco tiempo para que nos formemos la pareja más feliz del mundo. **

**-Seiya yo…**

**-Lo se, estas nerviosa, pero todo pasara pronto. Estaremos juntos por siempre…amándonos.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia que observaba el atardecer

**-Yo…no puedo seguir con esto…**

**-Pues no lo hagas. Decide…pero elige bien. De esto dependo tú vida, mi vida, nuestras vidas.**

**-Yo…**

**-Serena.-**dijo el tomándola por los brazos.- **Te amo, con toda mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, eres mi luz….pero no puedo seguir…no asi…**

**-Es que…no puedo…tú no entiendes**

**-Claro. Claro que entiendo, pero escúchame, ya no puedes ser agua de dos ríos. Tienes que elegir…o sus besos oh los míos.**

Amanecia, como siempre, los jilgueros cantaban y la luna marchaba. En aquel parque, sentada en espera, aquella mujer observaba la llegada de aquel hombre.

**-Vaya….-**dijo este.-**No sabia que tuvieras tanta necesidad de verme como yo por ti**

**-Seiya…**

**-¿Sabes? Eh encontrado una casa hermosa. Seguramente te gustara…**

**-Saiya…No**

**-¿no? Bien, sera la que quieras**

**-No…escuchame…tengo algo muy importante que decirte**

**-¿Qué pasa…¿Estas bien?...¿Estas enferma?**

**-No…esto es muy…muy difícil pero, no tengo opcion**

**-…¿?**

**-Seiya…-**dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire**.-…No…puedo casarme contigo**

**-¿Qué…? No…no….es una broma. Ahora entiendo….jajaja., **

**-No. NO es ninguna broma. No puedo casarme contigo**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?**

**-Eso. No lo hare, perdoname, pero no puedo traicionar a mi corazón, te ame, te amo, pero no como para unirme a ti. No puedo hacerte…hacernos infelices…**

**-¿Qué?...NO…Dime ¿Por qué?...¿Por quien?**

**-NO…no es…**

**-¿Quién es el dimelo?**

**-¿El…?**

**-Si…quien se atrevio a robarme tú corazón. ¡A robarme la vida!**

**-No…no es eso…es solo que…deje de amarte….eso sucede**

**-No…no a mi….tú me amabas…me amas.-**Dijo este exasperado tomándola en brazos, esta se separo, le miro con lagrimas en los ojos y dio un casto beso en la frente del hombre

**-Lo siento Seiya…-**dijo y se alejo del lugar

**-Serena…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-eso…no puedo casarme con el**

**-Eso es…¡viviremos felices por siempre, tú y yo!**

**-Darien…-**dijo esta.-**No**

**-¿no?**

**-No. Tampoco me casare contigo**

**-NO…no entiendo**

**-Darien, escúchame, esto no es fácil para mi…**

**-Serena…**

**-Por favor**.-pidió esta**.-Yo te amo, demasiado. Y agradezco el día en que te conocí. El día en que ese artefacto me llevo hasta ti. En que caíste del techo y…y encontré al magnifico hombre del que me enamoré. El único hombre en mi vida…**

**-Habla claro.**-interrumpió el

**-No puedo estar contigo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo siento….te juro que esto me duele más a mi que a ti…**

**-A caso… ¿hay alguien más¿Quién es¡Dímelo¡Dímelo para arrancarle las entrañas!**

**-NO…no hay nadie. Bien sabes que eres el único hombre en mi vida. Pero no puedo casarme contigo. Entiende….debo hacer lo correcto aquí.**-dijo señalando la cabeza.-**aunque aquí.-**dirigió la otra mano hacia el pecho.-**Este sangrando…Te Amo, no lo dudes. Eres, fuiste y serás el único hombre en mi…-**dicho esto, trato de dar un beso al hombre, pero este giro el rostro…-**Lo siento**.-repitió ella

**-Ten cuidado Serena. Estas tomando por un rumbo equivocado…No te ****dejare continuar con este juego**

**-Lo se…-**Dijo esta y salio de aquel lugar, dejando solo al hombre.

No bien había subido al auto, cuando escucho aquel estremecedor grito

**-¡¡SERENA!!****...Serena.**-sollozaba aquel hombre desgarrado

* * *

_**Hola de Nuevo!!!**_

_**Si mis queridos amigos, despues de algun tiempo hemos regresado, y no de la tumba, mpero aqui estamos de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta historia, que como siempre, esperemos siga siendo de su agrado. Asi tambien, me parece que algunas dudas han quedado aclaradas, oh se han asentuado más, pero sea. De igual forma, agradeciendo a todas y cada una de ustedes por el seguir la pista de la presente.**_

_**Como siempre, **_

_**Hasta Pronto!!!**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	12. EL CAMINO

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ **El camino ****♠**

* * *

**-¡Por favor Serena!-**Rogaba aquel hombre**.-¡No me hagas esto!**

**-Lo siento Seiya…no puedo**

**-Dime su nombre**

**-NO… no hay nadie…ya lo sabes**

**-No…¡mientes!...¿es Andrew….?**

**-No…no es Andrew…**

**-De acuerdo.-**dijo este poniéndose en rodillas.**-NO lo digas…olvidémoslo ¿si?...NO preguntare quien es el…no importa si fue una aventura… no importa si fuiste suya…Todo se olvidara…pero no me dejes**

**-Rayos Seiya.-**dijo la otra exasperada.-¿**Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?**

**-¡Por que te amo!**

**-NO…es….estas obsesionado…solo es eso…**

**-NO…Te amo….¿no lo entiendes?**

**-¡NO! NO lo entiendo. NO entiendo como puedes decir eso después de lo que te he hecho…. ¡Debes odiarme no amarme!**

**-No…eso nunca…a ti no…**

**-Si a mi….Ódiame…Ódiame para que esto me sea más soportable…**

**-No…no entiendes que odiarte…seria odiarme por amarte… y no… amarte es lo mejor que me ha sucedido**

**-…lo peor...**

**-No…**

**-Me voy…esto, esto no tiene caso….-**dijo y salio de aquel lugar.

Días más tarde

**-Promételo Darien**

**-¿Por qué¿A ti que te importa?**

**-Mucho…son mis amigos…**

**-¿Amigos…? Serás amigo de esa traidora, porque de mi….**

**-También lo es.-**Interrumpió una voz

**-¿Tú…?**

**-Serena…-**dijo el Peliplateado

**-Si. Y necesito hablar con Darien…por favor Diamante….**

**-Entiendo…. No les molesto.-**dijo y salio del lugar

**-Pues bien….-inicio **la mujer al momento en que el otro salio del lugar.**-Aquí me tienes… que quieres decirme.-**añadio y tiro la cabeza entre las manos echándose a llorar. El hombre se hacerco a ella

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**Dijo con voz alterada

Ella estrecho su mano, sin decir nada por unos momentos, pero habiendo recobrado la calma le dijo

**-Me has hecho mucho daño Darien, y yo no te he hecho nada**

**-¿Nada?-**Replico el con una sonrisa sarcástica

**-Si. Nada que las circunstancias no me hallan obligado.-No **obstante a tener tanto que decirse, a aquel hombre le resultaba difícil entablar conversación sobre el asunto que la traía. Serena comprendió y continuo.-** Solo te pido que dejes de cerrarme las puertas. Eso hace más doloroso esto que estamos viviendo. **

**-¿cerrarte las puertas?**

**Si. Has pedido…ordenado a todos los empresarios del ramo que me nieguen la entrada. No es justo…tú no sabes lo que yo sufro**

**-¿ah no¿Crees que yo no sufro¿Crees que yo no sufri esa noche que me dejaste…¡Como pudiste hacerme esto…a mi que tanto te ame!**

**-No Hablemos de eso Darien; no he venido a hablar de ello.**

**-¿ah no¿y de que? De lo feliz que eres…¿de cómo gozas haciendo sufrir a tio y sobrino¿Ah?**

**-No entiendes…no entiendes que son las circunstancias las que me empujan…**

**-Mientes.-**Dijo el

Serena se levanto y dirigió a la Puerta

**-No te iras.-Dijo ****poniéndose delante de la puerta**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque a pesar de lo que me has hecho, te sigo queriendo y quiero que te quedes conmigo**

**-¡Te odio!-**dijo la otra exasperada

**-NO Serena…-**Grito al mismo tiempo que sentía que todo su amor se volcaba al solo contacto de su piel con el de la otra**.-No, lo olvidare todo y seremos tan felices como prometimos…**

**-¿Qué…¿Por qué… porque eres tan perfecto?-**dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos**.- ¡te odio por eso! Porque no puedo dejar de amarte**

**-Serena…**

**-Soy tú esclava****…haz conmigo lo que quieras...-**Y quitándose el abrigo, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido. Darien corrió a Despedir a Diamante que continuaba esperando fuera. Cuando regreso, Serena estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, que creaba un extraño hechizo alrededor de ella. La tomo entre sus brazos, la desnudo sin que ella hiciera algún movimiento y completamente desnuda la llevo a la cama. Ella no decía nada, solo le sonreía. Parecía que toda la vida de la rubia se había concentrado en aquellos besos y caricias con los que cubría al hombre aquel, y el, la amaba tanto, que en medio de aquellos delirios pasionales, se preguntaba si no seria capaz de matarla ahí mismo para evitar que fuera de otro.

Así, mientras la noche pasaba, aquellos dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos y sentimientos. Tocándose como si fuera la primera vez, amándose insaciablemente. Amantes tan ideales no había. Ella rogaba para que el no terminara y el, para que ella no le dejara.

-¡eres…eres mi todo!.-Dijo el con voz entrecortada mientras ella, sentada sobre el, besaba su frente y acariciaba su espalda. El hizo un movimiento pero ella le tomo. Nego con la cabeza

**-No…no…no t-te salgas.-**dijo y le aprisiono con más fuerza entre sus piernas**.-A…Ahora.-**dijo y ambos estallaron. Un momento quedo suspendida y callo sobre la cama. El sobre ella, entre sus senos. Subió, hasta llegar a los labios de la mujer. Y así, el día los encontró despiertos. Ella, puso en pie y paro junto a la ventana, para observar la puesta del sol, que parecía maravillado con la desnudez de aquella mujer.

Darien, fue junto a ella, la tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano tomo uno de sus senos. Ella, se reclino sobre el para sentir su piel.

**-¿Nos casaremos en Francia o en Praga?-**pregunto el al oído de la mujer. Esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y giro de nuevo hacia la ventana

Tiempo después

**-Desde que terminaste con el esta asi…**

**-Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada…-**respondia la otra al auricular

**-¿Qué dices? Solo tú puedes ayudarle, hazle entrar en razón…**

**-Lo siento Mina…no puedo…no puedo.-**dijo al momento y colgo. Enjugo las lagrimas y hablo al que se sentaba frente a ella**.-Estas aquí.-**dijo

**-¿Es por Seiya?**

**-Creo…creo que todavía no lo acepta. Espero que conforme…vaya pasando el tiempo, lo entienda y se mejore…-**añadió mientras el pelinegro la observaba.

En un auto estacionado

**-Esto no esta bien.-**dijo ella

**-Si lo esta. ¿Estas preocupada por el, no es asi?**

**-Me prometi no volver a hacerlo.**

**-No puedo…no quiero ir…-**dijo la rubia mirando al otro

**-Serena…**

**-No me obligues Darien…si entro ahí….**

**-****…yo esperare que regreses**

**-¿Cómo lo haré? …¿y si después de verle no soy capaz de regresar?.-**giro hacia el hombre**.-¿Qué pasara entonces?**

**-Serena****…Podras encontrar el vergel ¿no es cierto?-**dijo mostrando una flor de cerezo**.- Estaré bien.-**la rubia dio un beso en la mano del hombre y salio del automóvil. Momentos más tarde entraba en una de las habitaciones de aquel nosocomio

**-Se…Seiya.-**dijo al ver al hombre postrado en el lecho, avanzo hacia el y sentó a su lado, tomo su mano, este al sentir el contacto despertó lentamente

**-Se-Serena.-**dijo al reconocer a la mujer a su lado.**-¿Por qué has venido?**

**-… ¿****estas bien?-**dijo la otra con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi…no llores. Seguro te llamaron los amigos…**** ¿te dijeron que estaba moribundo por ti¿Por eso estas llorando de ese modo?**

**-Lo siento**

**-No digas eso.-**respondio el**.-No quiero oirte decir eso…por favor vete**

**-Seiya…**

**-¿no entiendes? Si vienes a verme, te sentirás mejor ¿pero como me sentiré yo? Cuando te vallas ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... ¿puedes quedarte aquí a mi lado?**

**-Lo siento Seiya..**

**-No quiero oír eso…vete. Ya me encuentro mejor**

**-Seiya**

**-Me duele verte. Por favor vete.-**LA mujer asintio y salio del lugar. Sento en una pequeña sala, no bien habian pasado cinco minutos cuando doctor y enfermera entraban corriendo a aquella habitación. Aquella puso en pie y entro tras ellos

**-Doctor ¿Cómo esta?-**pregunto ya que la situación se habia normalizado

**-Ha estado cerca. Si no hubiéramos actuado rápido, el daño hubiera sido irreparable.**

**Horas más tarde, aquel volvia en si**

**-Serena…-**dijo al ser el rostro de aquella lo primero en ver

**-¿Qué has hecho Seiya¿Por qué eres tan idiota?-**reclamo la otra llorosa.- ¿**Por qué lo has hecho¿¡Porque!?...Estas loco…-**grito y se desplomo sobre el hombre. El otro, tomo su cabeza mientras esta continuaba llorando

Casi amanecía, cuando aquel hombre decidió dejar de esperar, y hecho a andar el auto.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"**tienes mi corazón y no lo lamento" "te amo".-**eran los pensamientos de aquel

**-Lo hiciste…despues de todo la dejaste ir**

**-¿vienes a burlarte?**

**-No mi querido amigo…no ahora. Solo estoy constatando que eres una buena persona**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si. Y que quieres demasiado a ese niño como para permitir que la mujer que amas se convierta en su…mujer**

**-…**

**-No creí tanta nobleza de tú parte. **

**-NO soy noble. Solo se cumplir mis promesas**

**-¿?**

**-Me prometí hacer todo lo posible para que los hijos de mi hermana fueran felices…aunque estaba muy lejos de imaginar que eso seria mi desagracia**

**-Tal vez sea el destino**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si…tal vez asi este escrito. Posiblemente en otra vida estén destinados para amarse eternamente…**

**-Tal vez…pero nunca imagine que las promesas dolieran tanto por cumplirse…ahora…creo que deberás hacerte cargo de nuestros negocios**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me voy…haré un largo viaje…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¿no es hermoso?-dijo **la castaña mientras daba vueltas con aquel blanco vestido en sus manos.**-¿Serena?**

**-Si…es muy hermoso**

**-Lo trajimos pensando en ti….-**dijo dándolo a la mujer que la quedo viendo**.-¿Qué?...ah claro.-**dijo y salio de aquel lugar, no sin antes poner un delicado velo en la cabeza de la mujer.-**Iré por la diadema…**

**-Lita esto…-**dijo la rubia saliendo del probador encontrándose con el hombre amado. El la observo detenidamente y después saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. La mujer no atino a hacer nada, más que a bajar el rostro y tratar de poner la zapatilla que había caído. El al notar el esfuerzo que la otra hacia, avanzo hacia ella y puso la zapatilla en el delicado pie de la mujer

**-Te vez hermosa.-**dijo el de pie frente a ella

**-Hace…hace mucho no nos vemos.-**respondió ella

**-Si. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…has visto a Yaten o Taiki…dijeron que estarían aquí**

**-No…¿les necesitas?**

**-Solo para despedirme**

**-¿Qué¿te vas?**

**-Si…**

**-Yo…**

**(&)**

_**Ahora estas aquí**_

_**Ya no me importa nada más**_

_**Siento**__** en tú pecho tú latir**_

_**Oigo tú voz**_

**-¿encontraras el camino verdad?**

**-Darien**

**-¿regresaras a mi verdad?...aunque haya pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo**

_**Me siento triste y te hablare**_

_**Y tú procura no pensar**_

_**Que mi camino ya lo se**_

_**Del tuyo habría que apartar**_

**-Podras encontrar el camino de vuelta ¿cierto?**

**-S-si…-**dijo la otra entre lagrimas

**-No llores. No por mi.-**dijo el y la abrazo fuertemente

**-Encontrare el camino de vuelta.-**añadio ella, el comenzó a tararear una melodía

_**No quieras preguntar**_

_**Aunque comprendas mi dolor**_

_**De ti prefiero recordar **_

_**Tú sonreír**_

**-Tengo lo más ****importante.-**dijo el**.-Tengo tú corazón.-**mientras bailaban lentamente

**-Siempre lo tendras…siempre ****agradeceré aquel dia en que llegue a ti…quisiera…**

**-Lo se… pero seiya no entenderia…no lo creeria. **

**-Si…no entenderia que me enamore de su tio en el pasado**

**-…y que yo te amo en mi presente**

_**Pues si algún día puede ser**_

_**Te dicen que no existo ya**_

_**Conmigo empiézame a aprender**_

_**A no llorar**_

**-No me olvides…yo te esperare…-**dijo el viéndola fijamente a los ojos

**-Y yo te encontrare…-**respondió la otra abrazándole fuertemente de nuevo, sin imaginar que alguien más había presenciado aquella escena.

* * *

**(&) Anónimo Veneciano. Aut.:/Stelvio Ciprianni.**

**Ofreciendo sinceras disculpas por la demora de la actuaalizacion, agradezco la atencion prestada a la presente. Ahora que estamos al borde del final de esta historia, espero, como siempre, siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Agradeciendo a todos y cada uno y en especial mension a**

**_jessy moon 15, diel, SRA CHIBA, eclipse, isabel, lorena, estrella, KIRA MOON, Alice Pastén, aurora, Maskrena, ydiel, ambar, MUÑECA, xxx, coral, esmeralda, Beatriz Ventura e carito00900;_ gracias por sus coemntarios. **

**Si alguien desea escuchar el tema mencionado en el presente capitulo, favor de visitar el profile.**

**De antemano gracias**

**Hasta Pronto!!**

**_Senshivisa_**


	13. Plegarias

**Veinte Años…Dos Minutos**

♠ … **Plegarias ****♠**

* * *

"_**Quisieran arrancar este amor de raíz, que ellos nunca pudieron gozar…**_

**-Amarlo, amarlo es una atrición a mi deber, pero no hacerlo es una traición a mi corazón….**

**-Serena…no lo hagas… un amor así no puede morir…**

**-No Amy, no morirá… esta tan vivo como el fuego en mí… **

**-entonces…**

**-Es el destino… algún día, en esta o en otra vida estaremos juntos… por eso estoy dispuesta a todo**

**-Hasta a casarte con Seiya…**

**-Si Amy…**

**-Dile la verdad**

**-No puedo…es una verdad que hará infelices a tres…prefiero una mentira que haga a feliz a uno…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-****Déjala Seiya… no la hagas infeliz**

**-NO… es todo lo contrario…. ¡****Será la mujer más feliz a mi lado!**

**-NO te engañes… Si fuera así… porque sus ojos no brillan, porque sus labios no ríen…**

**-Por-porque…. ¿Qué rayos quieres Yaten?... ¿Qué te propones?... No me importa que no apruebes a Serena, pero creí que…**

**-No es eso… por el contrario… se que Ser****ena, es la mujer ideal**

**-¿entonces?**

**-es que… ¿No te das cuenta?**

**-de que…**

**-¡de que no te ama¡Que no la puedes hacer feliz!**

**-No…eso n-no es cierto**

**-Oh si lo es… y me duele decírtelo. Pero no te ama… ama a… alguien más…. **

**-Pero…no…el no la ama tanto como yo…**

**-No Seiya… tanto la ama que la ha dejado libre para que este contigo…**

**-¡¡¡es mentira…!!!  
-Que más quisiera Seiya, pero no lo es… cuando están juntos, sus ojos se iluminan, su rostro cambia totalmente, la felicidad es inigualable…**

**-¿Quién es¡Dímelo!  
-No… solo debes saber que la ama más que a su vida… y que en verdad estas a punto de cometer un grave error. Déjala, déjala ir con quien ama, con quien la ama, déjala ser feliz lejos de ti… oh la harás infeliz a tú lado…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-¡****Tío!-**dijo el joven recibiendo alegremente al hombre que entraba

**-¿estas… estas ocupado?-**pregunto el otro al momento en que el sastre se retiraba del lugar

**-No ****tío, nunca para ti…-**dijo el otro ofreciendo el asiento al hombre

**-NO.-**respondió el otro**.-Solo eh venido a…-**por un momento guardo silencio mientras observaba una fotografía de aquel joven con la rubia.- **¿todo esta listo para la boda?**-interrogo

**-Si ****tío…estoy tan ansioso… bueno.-**dijo sonriendo**.-creo que es normal…todo hombre que esta a punto de unirse a la mujer de sus sueños…**

**-Tal vez sea así… pero eso es algo que yo no eh experimentado.**-dijo el otro interrumpiendo.

**-OH ****tío… eres joven, seguramente ya has encontrado a tú mujer perfecta…oh estas a punto de hacerlo…**

**-…**

**-pero bien… contaremos con tú presencia ¿cierto?... Serena y yo seremos dichosos de contar contigo**

**-No.-**dijo el otro tajantemente**.-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender…**

**-Pero tío…**

**-Nada… solo vine a… a despedirme… y… escúchame bien Seiya, porque será la única vez que lo diga… hazla feliz… no me importa como, no si te va la vida en ello, pero tienes que hacerla feliz ¿entiendes?**

**-Tío… no tienes que pedirlo… esa es mi única ilusión en la vida… hacerla feliz**

**-Así tendrá que ser… de lo contrario, te arrepentirás…te juro que te arrepentirás.**-dijo y salio del lugar. **El otro hombre no atino a decir nada, puesto que su interlocutor no dio tiempo.**

Y así, mientras lo que para unos seria un día feliz y para otros uno de irremediables errores, aquella fecha llego. Como solía ser en cada primavera, el viento soplaba llevando consigo el aroma de los naranjos, y los pétalos de los cerezos.

Era cierto, el día no podía haber sido más prodigioso, el sol, las aves, el viento… todo en completa armonía…

**-¡te vez preciosa!-**decía la madre orgullosa de su hija. La rubia, agradeció con en intento de sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca. **.-Te noto distante…-**añadió la mujer.-**NO pareces feliz…**

**-¿AH…? N-no pasa nada madre…es…solo son los nervios…solo eso**

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no entraba a aquel lugar. Varios años de hecho, y hoy, precisamente hoy, se vio en la necesidad de entrar en aquel lugar. Tal como lo recordaba, el aroma del incienso, las luces de las velas y los rostros compasivos de las imágenes. Avanzo por en medio de aquel pasillo hasta lugar a la sacristía, titubeo por un momento, pero después callo sobre sus rodillas, frente a la imagen aquella que le ofrecía entendimiento…

**-¿no nos vemos hace tiempo verdad?...ni siquiera he traído las rosas rojas que siempre te dejaba y… y no te nombro desde hace tiempo… pero ahora**…-dijo y exhalo un fuerte suspiro**.-yo te pido… que olvides lo que he sido y…necesito que me ayudes.**-dijo empuñando sus manos y viendo aquella imagen mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro**.-…escúchame… sabes que yo la quiero… no tengo nada más que a ella… por favor… ¡que no termine nuestro amor!... Por favor, en memoria de aquellas rosas rojas que traía a tú altar cuando niño… por favor… lo suplico.-**imploro, para después dejar caer el rostro entre sus manos. Quedo en silencio y volvió a observar la imagen. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y agradeció. Conforme avanzaba hacia la salida, se sintió inundado de una inmensa paz. Paz que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, aquel sentimiento que tanto había buscado y que ahora, en un momento crucial de su vida, era otorgado como premio al sufrimiento. Al salir del lugar, se topo con los invitados que comenzaban a congregarse para aquel esperado evento, para aquella ansiada boda. Les vio, pero de cierta forma, sabia que todo, toso seria como debía ser.

**-Te ves hermosa…-**se escucho la voz, que saco del transe a la rubia postrada ante aquel pequeño altar de la acogedora habitación

**-¡Seiya!-**dijo esta poniéndose en pie.- **¿Qué haces aquí?... **

**-****Quería… quería verte es todo.**-dijo el otro

**-¿No sabes que es de mala suerte…?**

**-No.**-interrumpió el hombre.-**Por el contrario, conservar tú imagen así, en mi mente, me dará toda la buena suerte que necesito**

**-Seiya… por favor**

**-Sabes… es cierto.-**dijo el otro,- **Soy un egoísta… he tratado de retenerte a mi lado, pero no es justo. No es justo para ti… no se en que momento, pero me olvidaste y… yo no quise darme cuenta. Y hasta hoy eh caído en cuenta de que no es justo. NO te obligare a estar a mi lado, porque es cierto, tus ojos no brillan con la misma intensidad… te he observado y cuando te retraes en un mundo que solo tú conoces, brillas… quise creer que yo podía ser el responsable de esa alegría pero no… no se que hice oh que no hice, pero lo cierto es que yo ya no ocupo un lugar en tú corazón. Roge para que esto no fuera cierto… pero así es la vida ¿curioso no?**

**-Seiya… ¿Qué dices…? Estas equiv…**

**-No Serena, por primera vez haré lo correcto. **

**-¿De que hablas...?-**pregunto la rubia confusa

**-De que eres libre…**

**-¿libre?**

**-Si… ve, ve con el… no se quien sea, pero seguramente es el mejor, puesto que tiene a la mejor mujer**

**-Seiya…**

**-Por favor Serena. Se feliz, muy feliz…-**dijo y dio un beso a la mujer en la mejilla, después, la guió hasta el jardín trasero del lugar, donde un brioso caballo negro les aguardaba. La ayudo a montar y volvió a pedir

**-Cuídate ¿si?**

**-Pero…-**seguía aquella sin entender.-**No puedo… la ceremonia, tú… mi padre**

**-No te preocupes… yo les explicare**

**-que les dirás?**

**-La verdad… que no podía casarme…"aun no estoy listo".-**dijo en tono de broma.-**Solo recuerda algo**.-añadió.- **Siempre estaré aquí…para ti… cuando necesites un amigo, alguien con quien hablar…**- la rubia entendió y dio un casto beso en la frente del hombre. Este azuzo al animal que hecho a galopar inmediatamente. Vio como desaparecía y después, entro de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Después de algunos minutos hablando por teléfono, volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y quedo viendo el retrato de aquella mujer. Sobre el buró, algo llamo su atención. Un libro, aquel mismo libro en blanco que encontró en la biblioteca de "Spring Lake". Junto a el, aquel mismo retrato del grupo, pero algo nuevo en el. Otra nota que recién había sido escrita_**… "El día "de" ha llegado… te espere¿tú me encontraras?... En el destino de nuestras cartas marcadas esta escrita nuestra unión. Sea en esta u otra vida… aún con la presencia de Seiya, aún sin la nuestra, estaremos unidos…-**_era lo que aquellas líneas describían, y al calce firmada con letra de molde, aquel nombre que le produjo escalofríos… _**"Darien Chiba".**_

Mientras tanto

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?**

**-****… se fue. No se casara con Seiya**

**-Eso no es posible… no puede hacerme esto**

**-¿hacerte que?**

**-Humillarnos. Deshonrarnos… no con ese hombre… NO con Darien Chiba**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Si mujer****… y creí que al llegar este día, olvidaría esa estupidez…**

**-¡¡Pero no… ella lo ama…el la ama!!**

**-NO me importa.-**dijo y dirigió rápidamente a la puerta

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-**interrogo la mujer

**-Todo... todo lo que sea posible para evitar que llene de fango el buen nombre de esta familia… así sea matarla**

**-¿¡que estas diciendo!?**

**-Lo que escuchas… La prefiero muerta antes que con el…** -dijo y salio rápidamente de aquel lugar

**-Segura que lo dejo aquí…-**se escuchaban las voces que se acercaban

**-Si Yaten. Serena lo ****tenía aquí. Más vale que lo encontremos, si alguien lo encuentra…**

**-Si Amy… seria una tragedia si Seiya…-**dijo al momento que entraba en aquella habitación. Sorprendido al ver al pelinegro aquel que estrujaba aquel libro en sus manos, avanzo lentamente hacia el**.-S-seiya.-**dijo.- **¿pasa algo?**

**-Maldito…traidor.**-respondió el otro

**-¿Qué…?-**pregunto el otro, antes de darse tiempo de huir, el otro le tenia aprisionado por el cuello con ambas manos

**-****¡Eres un maldito traidor!...¡Sabias quien era el y no lo dijiste. Permitiste que la dejara huir con el… !¿se habrán divertido mucho no?**

**-Seiya… ¡por favor!-**dijo la mujer que trato de separar a los hombres.-Tú no entiendes…

**-No.-**dijo girando bruscamente y soltando al otro.-**Claro que lo se… ahora comprendo… los regalos, las visitas… las palabras…Pero no…no lo voy a permitir**

**-Seiya!-**grito el peliplateado.-**Ya has decidido… la dejaste ir**

**-No… con el… no será de el… de todos menos de ese traidor… traidor igual que tú.**-dijo y lo aventó fuertemente provocando que cayera al suelo y saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar. Monto otro de los caballos que aguardaban fuera y salio a todo galope.

**-Yaten… ¿Qué va a pasar?**

**-Si no lo alcanzamos…-**respondió el otro poniéndose en pie.-**…lo inevitable**

**-Serena… ¿Qué sucedió?-**pregunto el pelinegro confuso deteniendo su paso

**-…yo-yo soy libre.-**respondió aquella bajando del cuadrúpedo. Era aquel un hermoso paisaje, una antesala a algunas leguas antes de llegar a aquel vergel. A aquel refugio. Se miraron por un momento y se fundieron en un largo y fuerte abrazo.

**-Estaremos juntos siempre…**** ya nada podrá separarnos.-**dijo el

**-¡Serena!-**se escucho otro grito. Grito que provoco el fin de aquella demostración

**-¡papá…!-**Dijo la mujer sorprendida

**-¡Aléjate de el!.-**dijo el hombre apuntando con el rifle

**-NO papa… ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho.-**volvió a gritar el hombre desde el otro lado de aquel peñón

**-NO…!-**grito ella, poniéndose frente a Darien, al momento en que se escuchaba una detonación. Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y esta le miro fijamente antes de caer al suelo. Le sonrió y lentamente toco el rostro de aquel hombre

-**Te…te amo…-**dijo ella**.-No-no l-lo olvides.**-dijo ella, y la mano cayo inerte en el suelo, el con el rostro desfigurado la abrazo y fue un grito desgarrador el que se escucho por todo aquel valle

**-¡Serena… ****Noooooooo!-**grito, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otra detonación se escucho y fue el que cayo ahora sobre aquella. Agradeciendo con la mirada al enfurecido hombre que disparo, se arrastro hasta llegar al cuerpo de la otra y trato de tomar su mano, pero le fue imposible. Una fuerte golpe en su mano con el pie se lo impidió, giro el rostro y vio al otro hombre que le veía con odio.

**-S-seiya…**

**-Parece que me han quitado el placer de eliminarte con mis propias manos.-**dijo y tomo en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la rubia, enfundado en aquel vaporoso vestido blanco que poco a poco se teñía de rojo

**-No...****A donde l-la llevas**.-pregunto con dificultad…

-**No te importa…-**dijo y la miro, parecía dormida, apacible y tranquila.-**Te prefirió en vida… ¡pero muerta es mía!-**dijo y camino hacia la orilla de aquel peñón. Giro de nuevo hacia aquel hombre y vio como expiraba. Volvió al frente y observo aquel paisaje, y el fondo de aquel. Era de una altura interminable… parecía no tener fin

-**No te dejare.-**dijo a la mujer y después, con ella en brazos, se lanzo al vació,

**-Seiya… ¡no!...-**grito Yaten que llegaba junto con Taiki y Amy al lugar. Ella corrió hasta el cuerpo de Darien y con horror, comprobó que lo inevitable había ocurrido, mientras Yaten y Taiki comprobaban lo mismo con Seiya y Serena…

Así, aquellos cuatro permanecieron en aquel lugar, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Darien y observando el vació de aquel enorme peñón que acababa de convertirse en la tumba del eterno amante mientras elevaban plegarias por el destino de aquellas tres infelices almas….

_**"Somos dos locos de amor, que vivimos de espaldas al mundo real pretendiendo**_

_**Logar de la gente un favor… ¡Que nos dejen querernos en Paz!!**_

_**Nada más que eso somos**_

_**Nada más…"**_

* * *

**_Fragmento del Tema "Somos"_**

****

**_Hola de nuevo mis queridos amigos!!!_**

**_Aqui, esperando como siempre, el presente capitulo alla sido de su agrado y convidandoles a leer el proximo y final capitulo de esta historia. Comosiempre, agradeciendo por todos y cada unos de sus siempre valiosos comentarios_**

**_Hasta pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	14. Cerezo Rosa

**Veinte años…Dos minutos**

**Cerezo Rosa**

* * *

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… merecen ser felices…_

_-Pero olvidas algo. _

_-¿El que?_

_-Sus cartas ya estaban marcadas. Ese era su destino. Encontrarse en la línea del tiempo, perderse o recuperarse. De cualquier forma alguno habría salido perdiendo…_

_-Pero… entonces… no hay manera de…_

_-Escúchame Yaten. Siempre hay algo que perder; ellos ya lo dieron. Tú ¿que estas dispuesto a perder?_

_-Yo… no lo se… no tengo nada…._

_-¿en verdad?_

_-…. NO. Lo que sea… ellos merecen ser felices… en esta vida…._

_-Sabe algo, cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes las perdidas marcadas no se restituirán. Puedes cambiar tu propia vida…pero eliges que sea la de ellos_

_-Si…_

_-De acuerdo… no hay marcha atrás. Y recuerda que si nada cambia, es porque así estaba escrito._

_-Nada se pierde con intentar…_

_-Nada… o tal vez todo ¿Estas listo?-pregunto al peli plateado que la observaba_

_**-**__Si… listo. Pase lo que pase, será lo correcto_

_-Entonces…__**-**__Dijo y saco un pequeño medallón y lo arrojo contra aquel enorme espejo; mismo que al contacto con aquel artefacto pareció convertirse en agua logrando la desaparición de este, para después, proyectar una enorme luz…._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"No… NO serena…. No con el… por favor…"-hablaba aquel hombre mientras daba vueltas en la cama.-"no…."

-Despierta…-Decía la mujer que le movía fuertemente.**-**Despierta…** -**Repitió hasta que logro su cometido. El hombre aquel abrió los ojos y se levanto inmediatamente. Cual si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría temblaba, y miraba desconcertado hacia todos lados

-¡la mate!-decía temblorosamente.-¡Mate a mi hija!

-Todo ha sido una pesadilla.

-NO… yo la vi caer… y a el también….

-¡escúchame!-hablo fuertemente la mujer mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre entre sus mano.-Todo ha sido un sueño. Una pesadilla…

-Un… una pesadilla

-Si. No has matado a nadie. Y mucho menos a nuestra hija.

-Ella…

-Ella esta bien. ¿Recuerdas? Fue a estudiar… este bien… sana y salva…

-Sana y salva… ¿segura?

-Si Kenji…Sana y Salva.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Digame… ¿Cómo esta?-preguntaba el hombre al medico de guardia

-Tiene fracturado el brazo y algunos raspones. Pero estará bien.

-¿puedo verle?

-No en este momento. Esta inconsciente por los sedantes.

- …

-No se preocupe. No tardara en despertar. Vaya y tome algo. Lo necesita.-Dijo el galeno dando una palmada en el hombro de aquel. Minutos más tarde, después de haber obedecido al consejo del medico, aquel hombre por fin logro entrar en aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… bueno… como si un carro me hubiera pasado encima.

-YO… lo siento en verdad

-Es… la culpa fue mía. Si me hubiera percatado

-Bueno… y si yo no hubiera acelerado….

-Si. Bueno, gracias. No debiste preocuparte por mi-Dijo poniéndose en pie

-¿A dónde vas?

-A... ¿casa?

-Si… cierto… ¡yo te llevo!

-No. Gracias, ya me encuentro bien

-Insisto. Me sentiría mejor si yo mismo te llevo

-NO podre negarme ¿cierto?

-No. Me temo que no.- Dijo mientras reía

-Bien. Vamos entonces.- Respondió con un tono de resignación mientras aquel le mostraba el camino. El trayecto no fue muy largo, hecho que solo les dio la oportunidad de hacer las presentaciones, dado que la forma de conocerse, no lo había permitido. Al llegar a aquella casa, el hombre bajo y ayudo a su acompañante a bajar del automóvil.

-De acuerdo, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

-Claro. Deja de preocuparte. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído.

-NO. Yo agradezco que me lo permitieras. Ha sido un placer conocerte.-Dijo y extendió la mano. Su interlocutor sonrió y correspondió, pero al instante, un dolor ataco a su pecho.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el otro

-AH…no… si. NO te preocupes. Solo fue un calambre.

-Tú lo dices… pero hasta que no te vea bien, no dejare de visitarte ¿de acuerdo?

-NO creo que…

-Nada. No acepto un no por respuesta. Después de todo, fue mi auto el que te arrollo. Soy responsable…

-¿…? Eso es… grandioso. Pues bien, que te parece si nos vamos a descansar. Seguramente también estas cansado

-Si. Nos veremos pronto.-dijo subió al auto para después desaparecer en la carretera. Ya dentro de la casa

-¡santo Cielo! ¿En verdad estas bien?

-Si tía. No te preocupes. Solo son unos raspones. Pronto estaré completamente bien.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué no me hablaste?... Ese tipo se hubiera enterado quien soy yo. Atropellar gente como cualquier cosa….

-Por favor tía. NO fue su culpa. Yo estaba distraída. Ha sido demasiado amable en hacerse cargo

-Pues yo sigo pensando que es un pésimo conductor…

-Esta bien tía. Ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera subir a dormir un poco. Mañana tengo que regresar al curso y…. bueno, tu sabes.

-De acuerdo. Sube y descansa.-

Una vez en su recamara, con bastante esfuerzo por la férula que llevaba en el brazo, cambio sus ropas por las de dormir y dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Entre sueños escuchaba a aquellas voces que decían_: "Encontrare el camino de vuelta__**"**__ "¡Eres un maldito traidor!... ¡Sabias quien era el y no lo dijiste. Permitiste que la dejara huir con el…"__"!__ Te prefirió en vida… ¡pero muerta es mía!". _Voces sin rostros, frases sin sentido…Frases que le despertaron sofocadamente. Miro a su alrededor, tomo el vaso con agua que estaba sobre el buro y dispuso a dormir nuevamente. Una pesadilla, seguramente. Y podría ser, puesto que las noches siguientes no le volvieron a despertar. De igual forma, su amistad con aquel que le había arrollado se fue concretando. ¿A que se dedicaba el? ¿Quién podría decirlo? Solo aparecía, le invitaba a comer, le ayudaba con las labores de aquel curso y salían a conocer el lugar. Al fin, llego el momento de despedirse. Era tiempo que el regresara a su lugar de origen. La despedida, inevitable, fue acompañada, como no, de un gran abrazo y un "hasta pronto", que junto con aquel pequeño obsequio –Un Cd con varios de sus temas favoritos, temas que les acompañaron en su estadía por aquella ciudad-, eran la afirmación de que se volverían a ver.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mina se preguntaba si se habría dormido y estaba –y ojala no fuera así- roncando. Dada la importancia financiera de aquella empresa, de vez en cuando se sentía exhausta y acababa muerta. Cierto era que ser la asistente del Director General no era nada sencillo. En aquella interrogación se encontraba, cuando un tibio beso en su mejilla la interrumpió. Yaten, el gerente de Relaciones Publicas, que además de ser dueño de varias acciones de aquella empresa, era, para envidia de las demás, su novio

-¿Ya llegaron?-pregunto el con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yaten…si.-dijo la otra incorporándose.- Te esperan desde hace varios minutos

-Bueno, veamos que es lo que sucede.-dijo y guiño un ojo para después entrar en aquella.

Un gran ventanal por el cual se filtraba la luz del sol, el cuadro de un hermoso paisaje -un vergel- al centro y flores de azahar en un jarrón, eran todo lo que adornaba la pared y el estante, cuestión que contrastaba con la opulencia de la misma. Ciertamente, aquella era la Dirección General.

-Al fin llegas.-dijo el hombre sentado tras el escritorio

-¿Por qué has tardado?-pregunto el otro

-Bueno, yo también tengo una vida, por si lo habían olvidado

-Claro que no, nosotros también.

-Ya…. Mejor digan, ¿de que tenemos que hablar?

-Pues… ya lo sabes

-¿De lo mismo?

-Si Yaten. Lo mismo

-Ciertamente no veo el porque. Ya todo esta arreglado. A mi no me importa quien es el director general. Pero si creo, que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a…

-¿Qué opinas Taiki?- Interrumpió el pelinegro  
-Tal vez sea cierto pero… también es cierto que no le conocemos. Hasta hace unos meses no sabíamos de su existencia… yo creo que debemos esperar un poco más

-¿Y tu Seiya…que opinas?

-… Es cierto, no le conocemos. Pero, es su hijo…. Tiene tanto o más derecho que nosotros…es un Chiba

- -Pero tienes razón, demos tiempo.

-Bien, siendo así…. A propósito ¿Qué ha pasado con tu amiga?

-Es cierto… ¿Cuándo no las presentaras?

-No lo se. Es un tanto extraña

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que se hizo amiga del hombre que la atropello.

-¿¿Oye no estará loca??

-¡Yaten!

-Tranquilo. Solo bromeaba.

-si. Lo se.

-Y el… ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se. Desde el día de la fiesta no le he visto. Dijo que quería conocer el lugar y desapareció…

-Vaya, parece que es igual de misterioso que el tío….

-Si. Igual a el…

-Bueno, eso no debe de ocuparnos entonces…

-AH no?

-NO. Seiya… si es igual al tío. Ya nada nos debe sorprender

-Bueno… eso es cierto pero… también lo es que en sus últimos días estuvo actuando más extraño que de costumbre…

-¿más? NO me digan. Decidió recluirse en un convento… jajaja

-Búrlate Seiya. Pero tú regresaste hace unos meses. No estuviste con el en los últimos momentos… y aun así, solo le importaba que fueras feliz….

-¿yo?

-SI. Dijo que nosotros dos, hallaríamos la felicidad fácilmente pero… que tu eras… eras…

-Como el

-¿Cómo el?

-Si Seiya… como él

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿y dices que fue a recibirla?

-Si. Ciertamente es tan extraño. Después de tanto tiempo creo que no conozco a mi propio hermano

-Pero Yaten…

-No Amy, en verdad. Cuando se fue era un chiquillo resentido con la vida. Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros…. Obligo al tio a enviarlo a aquel colegio y ahora…

-Ya es todo un hombre.

-Si. ¿y sabes? …. Tiene amigos…

-Y eso te molesta.

-No. Pero es demasiado extraño. Una persona no cambia en tan poco tiempo. La ultima vez que le visitamos seguía siendo el mismo, sin importarle nada… pero cuando regreso esta distinto. Se ha hecho cargo de los negocios, se ocupa de las necesidades de los empleados, de sus amigos… de nosotros y… esa muchacha…. Solo habla de ella. No creo que sea solo una amistad lo que ve en ella

-¡eso es magnifico!

-Tal vez…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el peli plateado al hombre que sentaba junto a el

-Descansando. ¿Esta prohibido?

-No. Pero es extraño que el ejecutivo estrella se tome un momento junto a los demás mortales…

-Yaten…

-No te enojes. Pero no me puedes negar que es cierto. Escasamente te vemos… y de no ser por esas salidas con tu amiga, vivirías en la Dirección General.

-Bueno… ella es… diferente

-Si… y a propósito… ¿Por qué no estas hoy con ella?

-Porque… me pidió que la dejara solo. Necesita tiempo…

-¿para que?

-Esta pasando por un duro momento. Esta enamorada…

-Y eso… ¿es un problema?

-Si. El ama a otra…

-Y tú… ¿la amas a ella?

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! Es una verdadera amiga… no confundas las cosas.

-YO no confundo nada Seiya… eres tú quien puede estar confundido. ¿Dime? Porque te molesta tanto que ese hombre no la ame…

-Por…porque ella es maravillosa. Ese Andrew esta loco. No se ha dado cuenta que ella lo ha amado desde niños y…. bueno.

-Esta bien. Si tu lo dices, debe ser tan o mejor.

-Lo es Yaten…

-¿Y donde es que esta?

-Ya lo dije. No lo se, necesitaba estar sola.

Mientras aquellos hombres se disponían a continuar arrebatándose el control de la tv, en otro lugar lejos de la urbanización de aquella gran ciudad, una mujer inspeccionaba aquel pintoresco pueblo. Camino entre sus calles, respiro su aire limpio, y aspiro el aroma de los arboles. Un lugar en especial llamo su atención. Un pequeño local con un anuncio tallado en madera de cedro. Puertas y ventanas de cristal, pequeñas macetas con algunos tulipanes y alcatraces dando la bienvenida. Al momento de entrar, una pequeña campana de viento fue el sonido de bienvenida. Dentro, no distaba de aquella sencillez y calidez que invitaba en su apariencia. Varios objetos antiguos, sencillos, valiosos de distintos lugares. No fueron las lámparas de aceite, ni los candelabros de plata los que llamaron su atención, fue, un gran espejo al frente, con un marco plateado semicubierto con una seda de color verde. Avanzo lentamente hacia el observo por un minuto, levanto la prenda y todo el artefacto, que al contacto, parecía desmaterializarse. Titubeante, lo volvió a tocar, posiblemente solo habría sido un juego de su imaginación, pero no fue así. Al momento de tocarle aquel artefacto la halo hacia dentro de si, trato de resistirse, pero extrañas fuerzas se lo impidieron. Sentíase dentro de un remolino, de igual forma, ante si, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de gente, aparentemente, desconocía a su persona. Palabras, frases, acciones y demás. Como una película ante sus ojos, una historia se representaba. De pronto, se vio asi misma, acompañada de aquellos personajes tan diversos, pero la protagonista, no era una desconocía, era ella…

"_-NO papá… ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho.-volvió a gritar el hombre desde el otro lado de aquel peñón_

_-¡NO…!-grito ella, poniéndose frente a Darién, al momento en que se escuchaba una detonación. Darién la tomo entre sus brazos y esta le miro fijamente antes de caer al suelo. Le sonrió y lentamente toco el rostro de aquel hombre_

_-Te…te amo…-dijo ella.-No-no l-lo olvides.-dijo ella, y la mano cayo inerte en el suelo, el con el rostro desfigurado la abrazo y fue un grito desgarrador el que se escucho por todo aquel valle_

_-¡Serena… Noooooooo!-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otra detonación se escucho y fue el quien cayo herido. Agradeciendo con la mirada al enfurecido hombre que disparo, se arrastro hasta llegar al cuerpo de la otra y trato de tomar su mano, pero le fue imposible. Un fuerte golpe en su mano se lo impidió, giro el rostro y vio al otro hombre que le veía con odio._

_-S-seiya…_

_-Parece que me han quitado el placer de eliminarte con mis propias manos.-dijo y tomo en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la rubia, enfundado en aquel vaporoso vestido blanco que poco a poco se teñía de rojo_

_-No...A donde l-la llevas.-pregunto con dificultad…_

_-No te importa…-dijo y la miro, parecía dormida, apacible y tranquila.-Te prefirió en vida… ¡pero muerta es mía!-dijo y camino hacia la orilla de aquel peñón. Giro de nuevo hacia aquel hombre y vio como expiraba. Volvió al frente y observo aquel paisaje, y el fondo de aquel… era interminable."_

-Noooooooo.-grito, aun sentía el calor del metal traspasar su piel. Despertó agitada, de rodillas, con la mano en el abdomen, se encontró a orillas de aquel peñón, donde aquella tragedia se había materializado. Sintiendo la calidez de la sangre en sus manos, observo hacia todos lados, solamente el viento con su rechifla era su acompañante. Observo sus manos lentamente, limpias… se toco de nuevo, pero ninguna herida había en su persona.-¿Qué-que pasa…?- Pregunto para si misma.

-El cumplimiento del destino…-respondiole otra voz

-Se-Setsuna.-dijo mirando a la mujer que caminaba lentamente hacia ella

-Si. Y me da gusto verte de nuevo…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha paso? No entiendo… Estoy viva… ¿no es así?

-Si.

-¿Y…? ¿Ellos?-dijo corriendo a la orilla del peñón

-¿ellos?

-Si. Darién… Seiya… ¿están bien?

-No lo se. Tú lo debes averiguar

-Eso… es….¿como es posible?... todavía siento el calor del hierro atravesando mi piel… Darién murió y Seiya también….

-Si. Pero ese capitulo ya se cerro

-Entonces… todo será… distinto….

-Eso no depende de mí. Solo de ustedes. Alguien dio todo por ustedes….ahora es tu turno, de hacerlo valer

-Es… ¿Quién fue?

-No lo sabrás.-Dijo y de igual forma que al principio, el sonido del viento, las hojas a su alrededor formando un remolino, la devolvieron de igual forma a la estancia de aquella sala de antigüedades. Mirando nuevamente a su alrededor, pudo ver a la mujer que sentaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Setsuna… que pasa. ¡por favor dímelo!

-Nada. Solo estas tomando una taza de café. Después, tomaras tus cosas y regresaras al hotel donde estas hospedada.

-NO… Darién, lo tengo que ver

-¿y donde lo veras?

-En… Spring Lake… ahí lo veré

-¿Segura? ¿Te has dado cuenta del tiempo en que estas?

-El… tiempo.-dijo tomando un sorbo de café. Era cierto, estaba donde había comenzado. Donde dio inicio aquella historia de pasión y amor. –Es… cierto. Seiya… pero… algo es distinto… no se que… pero algo….

-Tú lo tendrás que descubrir. Ahora, bebe y relájate. Tienes mucho tiempo para ello.

Después de hacer lo que la mujer le decía, fue hasta aquel hotel donde estaba hospedada. Subió a su habitación, y decidió tomar un baño. Era cierto, tenia que descubrir que rumbo tomaría su vida. Hace unos instantes acababa de recordar y de despertar, aquel amor sublime por ese hombre, aquel cariño por esa ciudad, y el respeto por lo correcto.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, donde todo dio inicio. No bien se había tumbado en la cama, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Por inercia, más que por gusto, permitió la entrada a quien llamaba

-Seiya… ¿estas bien?-dijo aquella entre sorpresa e interrogante

-Si… ¿no debería estarlo?-respondió aquel al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la mujer

-Si… estas muy bien.-dijo la otra viéndole como si fuera una ilusión

-Serena… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el otro tomándola por los brazos.- ¿ha sucedido algo?

-NO. Todo esta bien… estas bien… estoy bien…no ha sucedido nada

-Bien pues… vengo a invitarte a cenar, ¿Qué te parece?

-No… Seiya. Hoy no. Otro día tal vez

-Pero Serena…

-A propósito, dime… si no tienes trabajo ¿Cómo puedes invitarme a cenar tan seguido?

-eso… es… tengo ahorros.

-Seiya...

-¿no me crees?

-No. Por que estas mintiendo

-¿Cómo podría?

-Si. Puedes, y tan puedes, que eres el dueño de esta cadena de hoteles.

-Serena… eso…

-No te esfuerces en negarlo. Lo que quiero saber, es cuando pensabas decírmelo

-YO… lo siento. Nunca quise engañarte. Solo es que… quería que me conocieras por mí. NO por lo que tengo… que me tomaras en cuenta para..

-Seiya.- interrumpió la otra.- Tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo. No tenías porque mentirme.

-tú amigo…

-Si. Mi buen amigo.-dijo la otra cortando cualquier idea que pudiera cruzar por la cabeza del hombre. Minutos más tarde aquel hombre salía del lugar y aquella, al fin, dispuso a intentar dormir. Intento, ciertamente, que no logro concretar. Ahora toda tenia sentido, debía alejar los sentimientos de aquel hombre por ella, y debía darse a la tarea de encontrar al que en verdad amara. Y si algo era cierto, era que ahora tenia tiempo, ahora podía cambiar los sucesos… podrían ser felices.

-¡Lita!-Grito a la mujer que llegaba

-¡Serena!-respondió la otra corriendo a su encuentro para después darse un gran abrazo.-¡Estas aquí! ¡no lo puedo creer!-dijo y tomaron asiento

-Si lo se. Pero me da tanto gusto verte

-No lo digas. Sabes que a mi también. Tanto tiempo… y cuando llamaste diciendo que estaba aquí no lo dude ni un minuto. Teníamos tanto sin vernos

-Lo se. Pero lo importante es que estamos aquí.

-Y dime… a parte de visitarnos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿que me trae?

-Si digo, tanto tiempo viviendo en el extranjero y en vez de ir a casa, con tus padres, tu familia, te hospedas en un lujosísimo hotel y … bueno, haces relaciones publicas.

-Si lo se. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo. Todavía tengo cosas que arreglar antes de ir a casa.

-Vaya, si que ha pasado tiempo. La Serena de antes hubiera corrido a los brazos de su madre

-Y es algo, que espero hacer pronto…-dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo de limonada.-Lita

-¿si?

-Tu… conoces bien a la … a la familia de Seiya…

-¿Seiya?

-Si. Seiya Kou…

-Ah ya… un poco. En realidad solo lo necesario. Mina es la que tiene más roce con ellos. Es novia de Yaten, su hermano

-Ya veo… pero dime…. Su tío…. ¿esta en la ciudad?

-Su tío?

-Si. Darién Chiba…

-No. ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Bueno, Seiya y yo somos amigos. Nos conocimos en Inglaterra pero… bueno, cuando llegue aquí me entere que es el director de una compañía muy poderosa y…

-¿quieres saber de su vida?... Eso es algo que el debería contarte

-Si… pero… es un tanto hermético… ¿tú me podrías ayudar?

-Bueno, eso es algo que cualquiera te podría decir.- Respondió la otra mirándola extrañada.-Pero bien, si eso quieres; Darién Chiba, el tío de los Kou, murió hace once meses…

-¿¡que!?-grito exasperada la mujer, provocando que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaran en ellas

-Serena…calma.-dijo la otra.-No lo conocías… ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Yo… no… es que… me apena

-Si. Pero no sabia que te afectara tanto…

-Dime…. ¿como fue?

-Al parecer el helicóptero que piloteaba tuvo un desperfecto y se estrello.

-Santo…cielo

-Si. Por eso fue que Seiya regreso. El señor Chiba le dejo la dirección de sus empresas en su testamento…

-Por… por eso regreso…-dijo la mujer para si.-Pero…

-Serena ¿estas bien?

-¿Ah?-dijo la otra viéndola extrañada mente.-Si… es una tragedia

-Si. Como casi toda la historia de esa familia. Imagínate, los padres de Seiya murieron en un accidente de avión, la esposa de su tío murió en cuando estaba dando a luz.

-¿su esposa?

-Si. El Sr. Chiba estuvo casado. Según cuentan, su esposa era muy buena, y hermosa. Vaya, cosas del destino.

-eso… eso era lo que había en aquel lugar. Sus cosas… las cosas de ella

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada… sigue. Te escucho

-Pues… te decía. La vida de ese hombre fue una desgracia. Dicen las personas que le conocieron, que después de eso fue que se convirtió en un ermitaño, pero que antes, no me creas, parece que conoció a una mujer, que le hizo cambiar y volver "al buen camino"

-¿en verdad?

-Eso cuentan. Nadie sabe si es verdad…

-¿y que paso con ella?

-Nadie lo sabe. Dicen que desapareció. De un día a otro se fue… ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez descubrió que era un hombre desquiciado y se alejo de el por su bien, ja

-…no… no fue por eso…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada… nada Lita. ¿Sabes? Ya es un poco tarde.-dijo mirando el reloj.-Estoy un poco cansada y tengo algunas compras que hacer, ¿te molesta si continuamos otro día?

-Claro no te preocupes.-Dijo la otra, para después despedirse. La rubia, al momento salió corriendo y tomo un taxi en el sitio cercano. Su destino, la casa de antigüedades.

-Setsuna…-Dijo mientras entraba tambaleándose.-Mentiste… esta muerto ¡y tú lo sabias!

-No mentí. Solo dije que era tu turno de enmendarte

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué el….?-dijo llorosa

-¿Por qué? Todo es un porque, todo es un interrogante

-NO… no puede ser.-dijo la otra entre sollozos.- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin el? Ya nada tiene sentido… no sin el a mi lado…

-no deberías decir eso. Todo tiene un sentido… toda pregunta una respuesta, todo hecho… una consecuencia….

-¡basta!-grito desesperada.-¡estoy harta de todo! ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? ¡Solo respondes con ambigüedades!.... estoy cansada…-dijo y salió corriendo del lugar. Camino hasta dejar tras aquel pueblo y llegar hasta aquella urbanización llena de color, ruido y pasión. Miro a las personas a su alrededor, observo a las parejas que caminaban por la calle, todos parecían tan felices, tan despreocupados de la vida; de pronto, a unas cuadras de distancia, vio un rostro conocido. Quedo estática por unos momentos, pero su impresión no impidió que le buscara, caminaba entre la gente, pero mientras más rápido avanzaba, más se alejaba: de pronto, le perdió completamente de vista, giro hacia un lado, hacia el otro, pero no… la lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras la demás gente corría a guarecerse, ella seguía ahí, observando, buscando

-Perdón.-Dijo alguien al topar con ella

-… ¿ah?-dijo aquella saliendo de su letargo, mirando lentamente al que estaba frente a ella.-…T-t-tú…

-Perdón… ¿la lastime?-volvió a preguntar

-¡estas….estas bien!...vivo…

-Lo siento… creo que me confunde.- repitió el otro

-No… Eres tu…-dijo ella tomándole fuertemente del brazo, para después, caer al suelo

-Señorita…-dijo el otro sorprendido, levanto a la mujer entre sus brazos y bajo la lluvia se alejo con ella.

Despertó lentamente, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del sol. Estaba en aquella habitación. De nuevo en aquella habitación en la que había vivido tantas cosas. Nada había cambiado, el aroma del naranjo, los pétalos de cerezo que llegaban con el viento, los jilgueros que cantaban como todos los días desde aquel balcón. Todo era tan confuso. Todos debían de estar equivocados. Estaba vivo… si… vivo. Definitivamente todo había un sueño. Una pesadilla de la cual, afortunadamente debía estar despertando. A lo lejos alcanzo a oír la voz de la siempre fiel Luna, que corría tras de Artemis por no haber podado a tiempo los rosales. En estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando frente si, una sombra comenzó a tomar forma

-…Eres… eres tú.-dijo observando intensamente al hombre frente a ella

-Ah… me recuerdas. -respondió este.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… pero… tú

-Me alegra que hayas despertado. No sabia a donde llevarte ni a quien llamar, así que te traje aquí.

-Tu no…

-¿Serena?-interrumpió otra voz.-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?

-Seiya… que…

-Disculpa.-dijo el otro.-No sabia a quien llamar. Lamento no haberte avisado

-NO te preocupes. No hubo mejo lugar.-Dijo el otro girando.-Serena es mi amiga…

-Vaya. Que bien. NO lo sabía…

-….yo…no entiendo. -interrumpió la mujer mientras se incorporaba

-Disculpa. Soy un descortés. -respondió el otro.-El es… mi primo.

-T-tú… ¿primo?

-Darién Chiba.-dijo el otro ofreciendo su mano.-Es un placer

-AH… es… es todo mío. - respondió la otra

-Bien. Ahora que ya esta en buenas manos, espero me disculpen, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-Claro Darién, no te preocupes… y gracias

-No Seiya… yo soy quien agradece.-dijo y después de una pequeña reverencia salió de aquel lugar

-¿y bien? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el hombre a la rubia que no apartaba la vista del umbral de la puerta…

-Yo… solo fue… nada.-dijo y se puso en pie rápidamente.-Seiya… discúlpame.- añadió y salió rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto mientras veía a la mujer corriendo hacia las afueras de aquel lugar

De nuevo, en el recibidor de aquella habitación

"_-¡esta vivo!-dijo a la mujer tras el mostrador.-¡no lo puedo creer!_

_-¿Y no era eso lo que querías?_

_-SI… pero_

_-¿entonces?_

_-Hay algo extraño… no me recuerda y…. ¿Cómo puede ser su primo?_

_-El destino todo lo puede_

_-Setsuna…dime ¿Es el? ¿Es alguien más?_

_-Eso es algo que solo tu sabes… que solo tú puedes descubrir…_

_-Todo es tan confuso. Primero despierto, recuerdo todo y cuando al fin lo encuentro… _

_-Serena… todo es una prueba. Y no eres la primera en presentarla…"_

-Es cierto.-dijo la mujer despertando de sus cavilaciones.-El también lo paso… yo no puedo acobardarme. No se porque extrañas tretas del destino, pero esta vez no lo perderé.-Dijo tomo un sorbo de la primer botella del mini bar.- Arggg…-dijo escupiendo el liquido.-Ahora recuerdo porque no bebo.

Después de aquel día, se dio a la tarea de interceptar a aquel hombre en cualquier lugar. Lo seguía, lo espiaba, se encontraban "casualmente". De igual forma, extrañamente llegaba hasta el departamento de aquel hombre, un pequeño felino que todas las mañanas, y gracias a sus bien sabidas tretas, entraba y se acurrucaba en su regazo.

-Setsuna.-dijo el hombre que entraba en aquella tienda

-Seiya…-respondió la otra.-Hace tanto que no te veo. Desde el funeral de tu tío

-Si. Desde su funeral…-dijo recargando sobre el cristal del aparador

-¿pasa algo?

-A decir verdad… si. Tengo una duda

-¿y yo la puedo resolver?

-Casi lo puedo afirmar

-¿y que es?

-Una simple curiosidad… como bien sabes, hoy se leyó la ultima parte del testamento del tío…y casualmente, ha dejado la indicación de entregarle…esto.-dijo sacando aquel pequeño artefacto de uno de sus bolsillos.-A su hijo

-Vaya…

-Lo más curioso, es que cuando nosotros llegamos a vivir con el, paso buscándole. Se había perdido… no… esfumado, junto a aquella mujer.

-¿y eso que tiene de particular?

-Todo. Si este artefacto se perdió… ¿Cómo es que esta ahora en mis manos? Y algo más… ¿Por qué habría de entregárselo a su …"hijo"

-Noto algo en tus palabras… ¿dudas a caso?

-Dejame pensarlo… ¡si! Nada en esto tiene lógica. Ese hombre… ese hombre no es su hijo

-…

-Es el… y por alguna razón este artefacto tiene algo que ver. Y ¿si lo destruyo, que pasaría?

-Lo harías… serias capaz… de destruir su vida… y la tuya…

-LA mía… mi vida ya esta destruida desde que el apareció….

-¿desde cuando recuerdas?

-Desde el momento en que desperté en Inglaterra y no en el fondo de ese peñon. Creí que podía hacerlo funcionar, por alguna razón todo estaba como al inicio. Cuando la conocí, cuando me enamore de ella. Pero había algo…

-¿el que?

-El. El la marco, y yo no supe borrar esa huella de su corazón. De igual forma impidió que ella pensara en mi como algo más que un amigo… y lo peor, es que me volví a enamorar de ella, pero sigue estándolo de el…

-¿y que harás?

-Lo que debí hacer desde que esto salio de mis manos…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cenas, bailes, visitas a lugares inesperados fueron haciendo que aquel hombre tomara cierta confianza en aquella rubia, y en el felino, que parecía conocerle muy bien.

-Serena…-dijo aquel.- Que bueno que estas aquí. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo

-¿el que?

-Me caso

-¿Qué?

-Si. Recuerdas a Beryl

-¿Quién? ¿Beryl?

-Si.

-LA recuerdo…

-Pues al fin se lo pedí

-¿que?

-Si. No creí poder hacerlo, pero gracias a ti lo logre. Tenia miedo pero, tú me diste el valor, con tu amistad, con tu cariño, ¿sabes? Eres una gran amiga, la mejor.

-Amiga…

-Si. ¿No te alegras?

-Yo… si. Solo que… ha sido tan rápido.-dijo la mujer bajando el rostro.-Es… me alegro por ti…

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto al ver a la mujer sollozando

-Nada… algún virus… ¿Pudo… puedo darte un abrazo?

-¡claro!-dijo aquel

-Se feliz Darién.-dijo aquella mientras tocaba suavemente el rostro del hombre. Le miro por un segundo y salió del lugar.

-Darién… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro que entraba

-NO lo se. Solo le dije que me casaba y….salio corriendo.-

-Darién...-dijo el hombre.-Me permites contarte una historia?

-¿una historia?

-SI. Una historia de amor, de dolor… y de felicidad

-¿ahora?

-Si. Este es el momento.- Dijo el hombre, a lo que el otro, le miro por un momento un tanto desconcertado y sentó en el sofá.

-Heme aquí de nuevo ¿no es gracioso? Solo vengo a despedirme. Creo que es hora que tome las riendas de mi vida, que camine por el sendero correcto. -decía la mujer mientras se adentraba en aquel vergel. Parecía que los árboles, las flores, el viento y las aves le reconocían. Aspiro el aroma de las flores, sintió el trigo en sus manos y sintió el viento en su rostro. –He seguido con la ilusión de que me recordara. De alguna forma lo recordaría, con mis palabras, mis acciones, mi amor por el…pero…no.-dijo y se hecho a llorar.-No fue así, ahora… se va con otra… y yo tengo que dejarlo… ¿es justo?... no, pero el destino así lo escribió. Dicen que el amor no es un invento… así que aprendí a conocerlo. Con el lo descubrí… y es cierto, no hay nadie seguro, siempre hay algo nuevo que encontrar. Por más que he luchado, se ha escapado de mis manos… pero aún así, espero que seas feliz, si tu lo eres, yo lo seré…-al decir esto, tomo una flor de cerezo que cayo sobre su hombro, aspiro su aroma, de pronto, los rayos del sol comenzaron a ser mas intensos, el viento comenzó a soplar formando remolinos con las hojas que yacían en el suelo.-… yo también te extrañare… -dijo alzando su vista.-Espero me recuerdes… espero encontrarte de nuevo

-¿y porque conservaría yo esto sin ti?-Dijo una voz en el umbral de aquella puerta rodeada de vegetación, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella

-… ¿Qué?

-Dime… ¿Por qué lo haría?... sin ti, esto no tiene sentido.-dijo al llegar junto a ella

-T-tú… ¿me recuerdas?

-A cada momento… en cada instante… en cada respiro

-Pero…

-¿en verdad pensabas dejarnos?-dijo mientras aquel felino llegaba

-Yo… tú dijiste…

-Si, pero recuerda que las palabras se las lleva el viento. Y yo te amo… No puedo dejarte, ¡seria loco si lo hiciera! Pase veinte años esperándote, el destino nos dio otra oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar

-…

-Te amo… ¿lo entiendes? Y aun así tenga que perseguirte toda la vida, no te dejare!-dijo y acto seguido tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

-Darién… si… eres tu.-dijo aquella sorprendida.- ¿pero como?

-Gracias a esto.-dijo mostrando aquel pequeño artefacto pendiente de una delicada cadena. .- Ahora…-añadió y la coloco en el delicado cuello de la mujer.- Más allá de todo, del dolor, de la pasión… del tiempo… siempre te amare.-Dijo para después fundirse en un apasionado beso. Beso en el cual, depositaban todo aquel cariño guardado por tanto tiempo, sus manos, tocaron cada parte de sus cuerpos, mientras el cielo por techo y el trigo por lecho. Un encuentro perfecto. Sus curvas se hallaron y entallaron en medida perfecta. Era cierto, amantes tan ideales no abría. Todo lo pasado, todo lo sufrido, todo el tiempo esperado había merecido la pena. El simple roce de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones y la calidez de sus sentimientos eran perfectos.

-Siempre estarás conmigo.-dijo abrazándose al fuerte pecho del hombre que la miraba tiernamente

-Siempre… nunca te dejare… -dijo mientras volvía a posar sus labios en los de ella, entre un interminable revoloteo de hojas de cerezos.

-nunca creí que tuvieras tan buen corazón

-¿Diamante?

-Si. Debí saludarte antes…

-NO… ¿de que hablas?

-Lo sabes bien. De Serena y Darién

-No comprendo

-Claro que si. Y muy bien. Pero si te es más cómodo, no hablaremos de ello. Solo deseaba agradecerte, Darién merece ser feliz con la mujer que ama… y ella con el.-dijo dando una palmada al hombre para después salir del lugar.

-Oye… es tarde. La ceremonia esta por comenzar.-Dijo el hombre castaño que entraba en el lugar

-Si ya voy.-dijo tomando un clavel y colocándolo en la solapa

-Que curioso…-dijo el otro.- Siempre pensé que tú eras el que se casaría con ella… pero parece que el primo te ha ganado la partida

-No. El no tuvo que ganar algo que ya era suyo…

-¿Qué dices?

-solo que… cuando algo esta destinado, no importa si pasan 20 años…. o 2 minutos…-Dicho esto, volvió a ver tras la ventana a aquella pareja que, al fin, lograrían formalizar su amor. Con la espera de que una vida normal les llegara juntos al fin del tiempo… en el destino de sus corazones.

"_**ahora estas aquí, ya no me importa nada más"**_


End file.
